


Lunar Pull Extended and Changed

by Goten_Son_Ten



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Lemon and Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Gohan and Vegeta pairing. This story follows a female Gohan around the time she is close to begin high school. She has no idea she has a sexy prince stalking her. Lemon and masturbation.</p><p>This is my first fic ever! So suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated! Good or bad!</p><p>Important note: The chapter before last of this story does not fully belong to me (Lunar Pull). It belongs to the author Alrye (from fanfiction.net) from the story Lunar pull, though that chapter has lots of changes made by me. I totally recommend you read this authors works. Everything before is my work inspired by the one-shot fic from Alrye. The last chapter will have more notes on this story and its inspiration and creation.</p><p>Let me know what you think! :) Even if it is a short comment, I would appreciate it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunar Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201700) by Alrye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Saiyans in this fic have their tails and the Oozaru transformation does not exist. Tails are cool! ^ ^

Wind blew through short black hair as the demi Saiyan flew. She landed gracefully on top of the grass outside of the building where her opponent currently resided. Her task was not an easy one, but she was not going to fail.

Gohan moved with determined grace towards her goal. She had not been this nervous since she faced off against Cell, but she was not about to back out. This coming fight wasn't for her, and that gave her the strength to push onward.

She opened the large metal door and entered. Once inside though, her courage seemed to falter. She stopped in her tracks, frozen. Held captive by those intimidating coal black eyes of the man in front of her. 

Vegeta regarded the young woman in front of him. He had been ready to explode at being disturbed during his training in the Gravity room. He had expected a certain blue haired woman to have been the one who barged in spouting nonsense and nagging at him. What he hadn’t expected, was Gohan standing right in front of him.

He lifted slowly and gracefully from his push-up position and straightened, eyes never leaving hers.

He slowly folded his arms, still staring into those ‘dear in the headlight stare’ eyes. Still holding a look of annoyance he chuckled to himself. She had the look as if it was him who had barged unexpectedly during her training rather than the other way around.

“What do you want brat? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

She blinked. Brought out of her frozen state by his harsh questions. She inhaled deeply and puffed her chest. Her courage returning to her as she remembered why she was there. 

“I-I….” Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, beads of sweat on her brow. ‘I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.’ She thought to herself. Gathering up courage to ask the request from the Saiyan Prince.

She had a crush on Vegeta since she was a child. She would of course never, EVER admit it. She avoided Vegeta as much as she could. She of course feared his rejection. The Prince of all Saiyans displayed next to no emotional attachment to others, though she knew he cared for Trunks, Bulma, and yes, even her father. 

She was ecstatic when she had heard that Bulma and Vegeta were never really an item. They had intimacy in the past, but nothing really romantic. Not that Vegeta seemed the type to be romantic... 

Bulma was currently dating Yamcha. She still allowed Vegeta to live in the large multi story house, though he spent most of his time in the GR training.

“Well? I haven’t got all day.”

She blushed and looked at the floor. Furrowing her brows she felt the courage come to her in full force. The courage that drove her, pushed her beyond her limits. The one that gave her the strength to win for the sake of others time and time again.

She looked up staring with determination at those intimidating eyes of her current opponent. 

“I want to make a deal with you.”

Vegeta’s eyebrow rose ever so slightly. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but that was not it.

He slowly raked his gaze up and down the young woman that stood before of him. 

“And whatever could you have that would interest me.” He knew exactly what she could offer him. He wanted her. Wanted her for a long time now, but she was young. She still hadn’t hit full Saiyan maturity. Now though, she was.

She blushed slightly at the gaze he gave her. Was he checking her out?? No, it can’t be. ‘Stop fantasizing, Gohan, and get on with it. He is not interested in you. Why would he? He is a powerfully strong, graceful, Prince. And you… you are just an average looking nerd and third class Saiyan who can’t even hold a conversation with him.’

Pushing her thoughts aside she straightened. “I can teach you my family's ultimate fighting move. Kamehameha.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. He unfolded his arms, still keeping his stare on her.

“I’m listening.”

‘Good. I’ve got his attention.’ “Trunks’ birthday is tomorrow. We are going on a birthday beach trip to celebrate. All I ask is that you come with us and spend the day with him, without training. And nobody can know about our agreement, especially Trunks.”

Vegeta never participated in what he called ‘stupid human traditions’. He had never even wished Trunks happy birthday. Every year she had to see the hope that shined in the small child’s eyes hoping that his father would attend his birthday party only to have it snuffed by his absence. This year would be different. This year Vegeta would attend Trunks’ party even if she would have to bribe him with something she knew he wanted; more power.

He regarded her without uttering a word for what seemed like a long time. “Hmp.” He walked past her toward the door, stopping at the entrance. “Fine. I will spend tomorrow with the brat. But besides teaching me that move, you must also spar with me once a week for a year.”

“Done.” She said with confidence. 

He smirked and left the GR. She stood there for a few moments. Was this actually happening?! Did she convince Vegeta to spend time with Trunks on his birthday?! To spend time on things other than training! 

“YES!!!!!” She jumped up in excitement and happiness. ‘Trunks is going to be so surprised to see his father on his birthday!’

She left the gravity room in high spirits. A hop to her step as she went to where Bulma and Yamcha was to help them prepare for Trunks’ birthday trip tomorrow. ‘Won’t everyone be surprised to see Vegeta tomorrow!’


	2. Surprise and Courage

Gohan, Chichi, and Goten arrived at the Briefs’ residence shortly before the sun came up. They helped with last minute packing, except Trunks and Goten. Since it was Trunks’ 6th birthday, he and Goten got out of doing work for the day. Instead, they tried to sneak a peek at all of the presents that were to be loaded into the car, to be opened at the trip.

Trunks grumbled. “Man… It’s not fair that I have to wait to open the presents at the beach...” He sat on the couch pouting.

Goten on the other hand, looked excited. “Wow Trunks! Look at all the presents your getting! And all the pretty wrapping too!”

Trunks examined the stack of presents. “Actually, it looks pretty lean… I got more presents last year...”

“I can’t wait till you see what I got you!” Then he added timidly. “I-I hope you like it…”

Goten’s family was poor. They did not have much in the line of funds and what they did have  
went mostly to food. It cost a great deal to feed two hungry Saiyans, so neither Gohan nor Goten received much of an allowance. 

Instead, Goten always put a great deal of thought into the presents he made for Trunks.

Trunks looked bright eyed at Goten. “I bet I will! I always like yours the best!” And he meant it. While he always got cool stuff from others, it was always things that, as the son of a wealthy company owner, could easily acquire. The presents his best friend in the world made him were not only unique, but made especially for him.

“So, which one is the one you got me Goten?”

Goten hopped off his couch to look for the purple gift box. “I don’t see it… I know I brought it…”

“Maybe it’s already loaded in the car! Let’s take a look!” They both ran outside towards the car they were to drive to the beach.

Once outside Trunks stopped suddenly. Goten ran into him causing the both of them to tumble into a heap of limbs.

“Oww!! Trunks! What gives!” 

Trunks looked back in the direction of the car. “D-Dad?! W-What are you doing?!”

Goten looked in Trunk’s direction and his mouth dropped as well.

Vegeta was sitting in the passenger seat. His chair was leaned back halfway and his hands were behind his head in support. He was wearing an attire other than his training suit, which was odd. He wore a Black tank top and navy blue shorts. He turned his head and looked at the two boys with a bored expression. 

“What does it look like brat?”

Trunks’ heart filled with hope. Was his father coming to his beach birthday party!? That would be the best birthday gift ever!

Even with the excitement growing within, he sheepishly replied. “Umm… are you c-comming to the beach… too?...”

“How perceptive of you.” He turned his head, looking forward once more and closed his eyes.

Trunks eyes grew wide and his smile grew large. Then, he jumped in delight. “Awesome!!!” He ran to the car and got into the seat behind his father. “This is going to be the best day EVER!”  
Behind him, his tail was wagging excitedly.

Goten sat beside Trunks, excited as well.

………………………………………………

The beach trip had been the best birthday Trunks had had. Goten on the other hand, probably had the worst day of his life thus far.

Once at the beach, Goten hopped out of the car in excitement. Giggling, he raced towards the sand. “This is going to be such an awesome day!” He turned and saw Trunks had not followed. “Come on trunks! Let’s go for a swim!”

Trunks, on the other hand, got out of the car normally. It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited. No. He was extremely excited. It was just that he didn’t want to act childish in front of his dad.

He called after his friend. “Maybe later.” Then turned to his father, who had just gotten out of the car and was walking in the direction of a nearby palm tree. He followed his dad.

Goten looked disappointed for a moment till an idea flashed through his head. He smiled. “Ok!” He turned toward the sea again and dove into the water. Grinning as he swam farther into the ocean. He had a surprise in mind that he knew Trunks was sure to like.

Vegeta leaned against the nearest tree, it was close to the others yet provided some distance. He looked at his son, who had followed him. He had no idea what humans did on a birthday. Having never attended one before and never caring to find out. So far, he was not impressed.

There was nothing special about the beach. It was just a collection of saltwater and sand. The other adults were wasting their time setting up chairs, blankets, tarps, coolers, and many oddly colored boxes with bows. Chatting amongst themselves.

He noticed his son had leaned against a nearby rock. Similar pose as himself. “Hmp” He closed his eyes. Though he couldn’t help a small smile tug on his lips at the behavior of his son.

His relaxation was disturbed by the excited cry of Kakarot’s youngest brat.

“Trunks! Look! Look!” He ran toward them carrying a large fish. The fish was much larger than the small child who carried it. It’s scales midnight blue and it sported two large fangs.

Goten stopped in front of Trunks. “Look at the size! I caught him for you! I know it’s your favorite fish!” Goten was extremely proud of his catch. This was probably the biggest fish he had ever caught. And it was all for his best friend’s birthday.

Trunks was very impressed. Though, when he looked at his father he noticed that his father was not, so neither was he. Trunks folded his arms. “That? That’s nothing Goten. Quite small actually.” Then, he had a brilliant idea. “Let me show you what a real catch looks like.” Then, he ran into the ocean.

Goten was crestfallen and stunned. ‘He didn’t like it…’ He looked down, sad. He heard his mom calling him.

“Honey, why don’t you bring the fish over here and we’ll cook it for Trunks?”

“Okay…” He said not too excitedly and dragged the fish were his mom and sister were preparing to barbeque the food they brought. After, Goten sat in the sand, making a sand castle. Still bummed out.

A short while later they heard a splash as a really large fish flew towards them. The fish looked like the same species as the one Goten had caught. They were startled for the briefest of moments till they felt Trunks’ Ki bellow the fish.

Trunks stopped in front of the adults and dropped the fish to his right. He smirked, leaning on his catch. “Now that is a large fish.” He looked at his dad and felt his chest puff at what he saw.

His dad was smiling proudly at him!!! He had impressed his dad! He was ecstatic on the inside, though he kept his cool on the outside.

Goten got excited about his best friends catch. “Wow! Your right Trunks! That’s huge!”

A smirk made its way to Trunks’ face as another brilliant idea popped into his head. A definite way to continue to impress his dad. “Hey Goten, wanna play some volleyball?”

Goten hopped off the sand excitedly. “Yay!”

Both boys ran to the spot in the sand that a volleyball net was set up. It was away from the rest of the group, but close enough to be clearly seen.

Trunks grabbed the ball, got into position, and served.

The ball went back and forth a couple of times and when the opportunity presented itself, Trunks spiked the ball hard and fast. Goten was unable to get to the ball before it hit the sand.

Trunks laughed rather meanly. “You are going to have to be faster than that Goten, if you expect to be even close to my skill.” He snuck a glance at his father. He was watching! And he had a proud smirk! ‘Time to show him how good I am.’

It wasn’t a match, it was a slaughter. Everytime he scored a point he jeered at Goten. Calling him slow, stomping on his lack of technique, saying that it didn’t seem like he was getting any better.

Goten’s heart ached. ‘Why is Trunks being so mean to me?’ Trunks seemed happy in making him sad. Goten valiantly put up with it because it was Trunks’ birthday, and he had never seen trunks so happy on his birthday.

In fact, Trunks was usually sour and unhappy on his birthdays. Goten had no idea why, but try as he might he wasn’t able to cheer him up completely on his past birthdays. And had he tried in the past. Now though, Trunks seemed truly happy, and even if that meant he was going to be miserable, it was worth it to see his best friend so happy on his special day.

Watching the scene in the distance, Yamcha and Bulma sat in the fold-up beach chairs. Yamcha frowned, feeling bad for Goten. “Vegeta brings out the worse in Trunks. He is a very bad influence.”

Bulma sighed. Looking years older. “Yeah… I normally would reprimand such behavior, but…” She sighed and grabbed her cigarette and lit it. Taking a puff. “It's not only his birthday, but Vegeta is actually here. On his birthday! I know how much Trunks wanted his father to be here… It broke my heart every time I saw his adorable little face fall because he wasn’t there. I tried to convince Vegeta many times and he just wouldn’t come.”

Yamcha placed his hand on hers, comforting her. After a brief silence, he asked her. “What in the world did you do to convince him to come this time?”

“That’s just it. I have absolutely no clue! As far as I knew he was not coming…”

Perplexed, they both turned back to look at the volleyball game.

Trunks had won the match. He looked towards his dad. Happy to see the pride in his father's eyes. “Hey dad, do you want to play?” His dad’s smirk disappeared and Trunks’ heart sank.

Vegeta regarded his son. Per the deal he made with Gohan he would have to spend time with his brat. But, that did not mean he couldn’t make it worth his while.

“Fine. But only if Gohan joins in.” 

Everyone's jaw dropped. Bulma thought the world was about to end. Yamcha’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “D-Did he… did V-vegeta… said yes???”

Trunks was ecstatic. “Gohan! Come play with us!”

Gohan wiped her hands on the green towel, getting the sliminess of the fish she was cutting from her hands. Her mother looked at her with an evil grin.

“I’ll finish preparing lunch. Go give them hell.”

She grinned at her mother’s comment. And walked towards Goten.

“Yay! We’re gonna win now!” He looked up at his big sis with admiration. She sent him a reassuring smile.

Vegeta stood next to Trunks.

They got into position and Trunks served.

Goten hit it, passing it to Gohan who set up a shot and Goten hit it toward the opponent’s side. Trunks hit it passing it to his dad. Vegeta hit it… and well… It was gone.

He had hit it with way too much force. The ball went flying. He never had played volleyball before and while he learned the rules by observing the match between his son and Goten, he still wasn’t prepared for the lightness of the ball.

Goten stood confused while Gohan covered her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. Trunks quickly said. “I’ll go get the spare.” And he ran off towards the car.

Vegeta was extremely angered. He would not look like a fool in front of others! He is the prince of all saiyans and he would be damned if a game got the better of him. Especially in front of his future mate.

Trunks returned with the ball and tossed it to Goten who served. Vegeta adjusted his strength and hit the ball correctly. Though Goten’s team still won the point.

Vegeta grimaced. He was not going to lose.

After five more points were scored by team Goten, Vegeta got a hang of the game, and he was a very quick learner. The game became very competitive.

The teams were evenly matched. Everyone was focused on the game. The ball stayed in the air for while until a point was scored. Initially, the game was to be played to 25 points, but because of the two point margin rule, they kept waffling back and forth at game point. The current score was 32 to 31, Team Trunks in the lead.

The tension was high for both sides as Trunks served. The ball was hit back and forth. Both sides doing an impressive job at saving the ball. In the end, Vegeta spiked the winning point.

“Yes!!!” Trunks jumped in joy! He and his awesome dad beat Gohan and Goten.

Goten was excited by such a competitive game. “That was awesome!”

Gohan smiled. She was happy that Trunks was enjoying his birthday so much. They heard Bulma call out to them. “Lunch is ready!”

…………………….

Trunks opened his presents after lunch. Goten had grabbed his and hid his the present he had made from Trunks. He decided he wanted to give it to him later tonight when they went to his house to spend the night. He was afraid that Trunks was going to make fun of him, like he had been doing all day today, which was very unlike him. Maybe Trunks would be back to normal when they got to his house.

After opening presents, Trunks stayed beside his dad, ignoring Goten. Feeling left out, he sat a bit of distance away and started building a new sand castle.

Trunks hearing a the other’s complemented Goten’s castle building skills decided that he was going to make an even bigger and more detailed sand castle. He went to work quickly.

Goten saw Trunks making his own castle. He sighed, defeated and just continued to build his own knowing that the teasing will come soon.

Trunks finished his and regarded his own creation with a smile. Then he turned to Goten’s sand castle. “Your windows and doors are crooked Goten! And they lack proper detail. It looks like a 3 year old built it.”

Goten’s eyes started to water. He was being pushed to the edge of what his five year old mind could handle from the bullying.

Trunks looked over to his father. His father did was not even looking. His shoulders hunched. He hadn’t impressed him.

But he knew what would! “Goten, let’s go surfing!”

Goten perked up a little. He got up. There was no way that there could be competition in surfing, right?

Of course, he was wrong. Trunks did awesome maneuvers and when he was near Goten, he ridiculed him. On more than one occasion Trunks cut Gotten off causing him to wipe out. He laughed at him every time.

To say Goten was miserable was an understatement. His best friend treated him like dirt. When he wasn’t ignoring him, like he was right now, Trunks ridiculed him mercilessly. Why was Trunks so happy making him sad? The young Goten just didn’t understand.

Trunks then invited him to a contest of seeing who could hold their breath the longest. Goten was ecstatic. Finally, something he knew he was better at than Trunks! He could win at something today!

But to Goten’s dismay, Trunks cheated. Just as he was about to win Trunks pinched his sensitive sides, forcing him to lose the rest of his breath. He had no choice but to surface, causing him to lose the contest. Trunks laughed. “There are no rules that said I couldn’t! If you were better you could have dodged my attack!”

Goten went back to the castle he was building. He sighed and looked at his best friend and saw that Vegeta was paying attention to Trunks. Vegeta had never really payed attention to Trunks before unless it had to do with training. And he only heard this from Trunks himself because Vegeta never trained Trunks when Goten was around. He didn’t know why, but he got the feeling that Vegeta disliked him.

He looked down at the patterns in the sand he was drawing with a small stick he found. He was getting even sadder than he was, if that was all possible.

While Trunks was receiving the attention of his father, Goten did not have that luxury. His dad was dead. Even though he had never met him, he heard so much from mom and Gohan. Goten imagined that his dad would have for sure made him feel better and smile at him. He knew that can never happen and seeing Trunks so happy with his dad just drove that feeling home.

Yep. This was definitely the worst day of Goten’s life.

..................................

When they left the beach around 10pm, instead of sleeping over at Trunks’ house as was planned, Goten came home with Gohan and Chichi. Goten did not even need an excuse as Trunks didn’t seem to mind as much as he stood next to his father.

Once home, Gohan led Goten to a hill close to their house. Even in the moonlight she could see the moistness in her little brother’s eyes.

“You did a really noble and courageous thing today, Goten.”

Goten sniffled quietly and looked up with glistening eyes inquisitively.

Gohan smiled kindly at her little brother. Extremely proud of him. “What you did today was perhaps the hardest thing anyone can do. You sacrificed your comfort and happiness for another. You were miserable the entire day, yet you did not complain vocally, just so Trunks could be happy.”

Goten looked at the ground and he started crying. “W-Why did it make him s-s-so happy to see me sad, G-Gohan??”

Gohan pulled her sobbing little brother into a hug, holding him close.

“W-Why?! D-Doesn’t he l-like me anymore??!”

“Shhh. It's alright Goten.” She began petting his large clumps of hair. “Of course Trunks still likes  
you. It’s complicated, little bro.”

“What if he w-wants to s-s-stop b-being my f-f-fri f-f-ff-” He was unable to finish his last word as he sobbed harder. Scared that this meant that they would no longer be friends.

“Shhhh, relax Goten. Shhh. That’s not going to happen. Trust me. Next time you see him it will be just like before. It’s going to be okay.”

She held her brother till he fell asleep. Then she took him to their shared bedroom and set him gently on his mattress. She sighed heavily and laid on hers. Vegeta had kept up his end of the deal. Soon, it would be her turn.


	3. Everything back to normal. Well, not everything

The next day during breakfast, Goten was unusually slow at eating his food.

Gohan felt bad for her little brother. She knew the only thing that would cheer him up was seeing his best friend back to normal again. “Goten, why don’t we pay Trunks a visit today after breakfast?”

Goten looked at his plate of food. Using his chopsticks to move it around. “I, I don’t feel like going out today…”

“What about the present you made for Trunks? You spent so long making it.”

Goten sat in silence.

Chichi interjected. “I am sure Trunks will be happy to see you.”

It was silent for the briefest of moments. Then, Goten dashed to his room upset. Concerned, Gohan set her chopsticks down and went after her little brother. Chichi sighed and began to eat her small portion of food. She knew that Gohan and Goten were super close and Gohan would be able to convince Goten to go.

Out of courtesy, Gohan knocked on the door. Her sensitive saiyan ears caught the muffled sound of Goten’s voice which sounded like his face was in a pillow. “Come in…”

Opening the door, she saw that Goten was laying on his stomach on his mattress. His face buried in a pillow.

She entered. Sitting softly on the mattress on which he laid. She placed a gentle hand on her brother’s back and waited in silence. Giving her brother some time.

He finally spoke. “Gohan?”

“Yes chibi?”

Goten lifted and turned his face slightly to look at her. His eyes were wet. “What if Trunks just wants to be mean to me like yesterday? W-What if he doesn’t like the present I worked so hard on?”

Gohan smiled kindly. “Do you trust me?”

Goten looked surprised at her question, then nodded profusely. 

“I know Trunks will be back to normal. He will love your present.”

He regarded his big sis for a moment. Gohan was always right, she was his big sis and she knew everything.

He sat on the mattress and wiped his tears.

She was relieved that her brother had been easily convinced. “Wanna get ready to go see Trunks?”

A big smile shone on Goten’s face and he jumped off the mattress. “Yeah!”

Gohan laughed and stood up. “And remember to bring the present.”

………………………………….

They arrived at the Brief’s residence. Gohan pressed the button that would alert Bulma of their presence. Bulma answered over the speaker that was located to the left of the button.

“Good morning you two! Gohan, how many times I have to tell you that this is your second home. You can just come right in. No need to ring the bell. You are both family here I am your godmother after all. You have the spare identi-card I gave you for entry right?”

Gohan blushed. “Yes.” It just felt wrong to walk into someone else’s house without notice. Even if Bulma was like a second mother.

Bulma just sighed defeatedly. Some day she is going to convince that girl. “Well come in you two. I’ll tell Trunks that you’re here.” 

They heard a clicking noise as the door unlocked and they walked in. 

The hallway was large. The decor was basic in it’s coloring. It had the feel of a futuristic style more than an elegant one.

They heard Trunks yell excitedly as he ran down the stairs. “Gohan! Goten!”

He ran into Gohan in a hug. She hugged him tightly. “Hey Trunks!”

Trunks then turned to Goten and jumped him, ruffling his hair and tickling him. “Hahahaha!! No!! Trunks!!! Hahahaha!”

Gohan smiled as she watched the boys tussle. She grabbed the present Goten made just to be sure the boys didn’t destroy it with their rough play.

When they were finished, Trunks noticed the present. “Is that your present Goten?”

Goten took the present from Gohan. Happy that Trunks seemed normal again. “Yep!”

He handed it to Trunks who smiled wide. “I was wondering when your present wasn’t with the others yesterday. You must have forgotten it at your house huh?”

Goten looked at the floor sheepishly, preferring not to answer.

Trunks tore through the wrapping paper. Then carefully opened the box. His mouth fell open. “You made this?!”

Goten started fidgeting with his fingers, nervous. “Yeah… I… hope you like it…”

Trunks pulled it out of the box, it was about as big as a jar. It was a crystal carved out in a crude,  
yet definite shape of a four legged winged dragon. The dragon sat on it’s haunches, neck held high and head looking down. It’s wings spread open. Its pose was majestic. 

Trunks was at a loss for words. “Wow…”

A brief silence followed and Goten began to worry. What if he didn’t like it? “D-Do you like it?”

Trunks looked at his best friend in the world. “Like it? I love it!!! This is the best gift ever! Wow! I didn’t know you could carve out of crystal so well Goten!”

His worries gone Goten squealed in excitement. “Yay! I knew you’d like it! I found the crystal while Gohan and I went cave exploring one day and I knew you would love it if I turned it into your favorite animal for your birthday!”

Trunks hugged Goten and turned. “Come! I know the perfect spot in my room just for it!” They ran to Trunk’s room both incredibly happy.

Gohan smiled. She was glad they were back to being best buds. Everything is as it should be. She turned and flew back home.

……………...

Later that evening she was in the room she and Goten shared. She sat at her desk working on her calculus textbook. She was almost done with a math problem when she felt Vegeta’s Ki headed to her direction.

She was slightly worried. ‘Vegeta has never come this way. Is something wrong?’ What if there was a new planetary threat? ‘This can’t be good.’

She got up from her desk. She hurried out of her room and toward the door to the outside. 

“Mom, I’m going out for a bit.”

She heard her mother’s response when she was already out the door. “Ok, but I want you to finish the chapter today. No excuses. I will be checking it tomorrow.”

She took off flying in Vegeta’s direction to meet him.

Once they caught up with each other Gohan asked in alarm. “What’s wrong? Are Goten and Trunks alright?” 

Vegeta looked at her in annoyance. “What’s wrong is that you haven’t kept up with your end of the bargain!”

She looked at him in shock and incredulousness, but relief sank in that there was no one trying to destroy the planet. “Vegeta, the beach trip was just yesterday! I was planning to start this weekend…”

“Hmp, I have no reason to wait, and neither do you. So, own up to your responsibilities.”

She blinked a few times, then sighed. “Ok. We can start today. Let's go to my GR.” She really hadn’t planned for their training sessions to begin so promptly, but knowing Vegeta, he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

She turned and flew in a different direction. Vegeta followed close behind.

They flew for a few minutes till they reached the small gravity room that Bulma had given her when she was 13, since she really wanted to keep training after the Cell Games and her father’s death. She felt the whole world rested on her shoulders now that her father was gone, and she wasn’t about to let innocent people (including her friends and family) die from a new threat because she wasn’t ready. Her father died because of it. No one else will. Ever.

She unlocked it and entered first. He closed the door behind them. Walking up to the other side of the dome, she tapped the wall, bringing up a holographic keyboard and screen.

“What gravity setting should we start w-” She dodge an unexpected punch and jumped back, crouching in a fighting stance. Her heart pounding and body tense with the excitement. She hadn't sparred with anyone near her level in years. She trained in the gravity room, yes, but sparring alone or training her 5 year old brother was not nearly the same.

Even if she disliked fighting, she still had Saiyan blood. And that blood gave her thrill in the heat of battle.

Vegeta grinned. Excitement at the challenge making his Saiyan blood come alive. He hadn’t had a challenging fight in years, and before him stood one of the most powerful creatures to exist in his lifetime.

And he was going to defeat her.

He launched at her, and their fight began.

…………………………...

It was past midnight, yet they continued on. They both were exhausted, and yet felt so alive. Neither went supersaiyan, instead there seemed to be an unwritten pack to go all out in their normal stage. They had started their match on the offensive. Using great force behind each hit as they punched, kicked, and slammed against each other. Later came Ki blasts. Using all the  
moves they could throw at without holding back. At this stage of the fight they were working to pin the other into submitting and admitting defeat. 

They stared at each other, panting heavily. They each had a specialty: Vegeta had the strength that made it extremely difficult to break the hold he sometimes had on her. His body also was able to take hits while still holding her much better than the other way around. Gohan had agility and flexibility on her side. This enabled her an easier time at avoiding holds and escaping them easier than Vegeta.

Vegeta currently had her in a hold. Her arms were pinned behind her and she was kneeling, her face on the floor. Vegeta was pressed heavily against her back in an attempt to hold her in place. 

He smirked. He angled so his head was near her ear and he whispered in a seductive voice. “I’ve won.”

She froze. She instantly became aware of the position they were in. She could feel his well formed muscles against her back. His one hand had both her wrists pinned to her back and his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. One of his muscular legs was in between her legs in an attempt to keep her off balanced. 

She also became aware of his quickened breaths, feeling his body move in time with his ragged breaths from the exertion. She was also panting, inhaling his musky male scent that was appealing, which surprised her. 

Blood began rushing to her face as she also became self conscious. Her clothes were torn in many places (She hadn’t had the time to changed into training tights before sparring). All of this combined made heat rise in her abdomen as she felt her body become aroused. 

Her face lit up bright red. “Y-y-yes-s…” 

He took a minute to examine the girl beneath him. She was so sexy in the position they were in. He was so aroused right now and he felt the urge to take her right then and there. 

But he wouldn’t. ‘No. She is worth much more than a mere fuck. The time will come when I make her mine. This is not the right time.’

He lifted from her, standing tall and arms crossed. 

She rose almost instantly, facing away from him and attempting to cover certain gaps in her clothing and stretch her torn skirt. She deeply regretted not having had the time to change into her training suit. 

She glanced at the built in digital clock in the dome’s wall and shrieked.

“EeeeK!!! Mom is going to KILL ME!!!! I so gotta go! B-Bye Vegeta.” Without even glancing at him, still embarrassed of the prior position and flustered about the current time, she ran out of the GR. Leaving an amused smirking Vegeta still inside.

…………………………..

It was almost 2am when she arrived home, luckily her mom seemed to have gone to sleep and not wait for her. She was about to head to the room when she realized something. 

‘I can’t go to sleep right after training! I smell disgusting!’

Sighing, she went outside to the small bath. She heated the stones below the small room with the bath and got in the tub, locking the door behind her. 

“Ahhh…” It felt incredible to take a nice hot bath after intense training. Tense muscles began to relax as steam began filling the small room. Her mind began to wander.

Where it wandered, was not a relaxing place. 

Her thoughts landed on the training session with Vegeta and the position they had ended up in.

She blushed as her breathing began to quicken. She could almost feel his strong grip holding her in place, hear his rough voice whisper in her ear…

She squirmed in the tub. She felt very hot and it did not have anything to do with the hot water.

Blushing even more, she placed her arm around her waist, where Vegeta’s had been. She started caressing slowly, imagining that Vegeta had touched her like that. Her heart raced even faster.

She started upwards angled her hand till she cupped her breast. “Mmm...” She let out a soft moan as she massaged herself. Her other hand began trailing circles around the nipple of her other breast. Her nipples were already hard.

Imagining it was Vegeta’s hands, she pinched and twisted her nipples, gently but firmly, the way she imagined his touch would be. 

She spread her legs as her tail began caressing her inner thighs imagining it was Vegeta’s tail, not hers. 

Her hands moved from her nipples to caress her body. Her entire body ached for his rough touch.

“Ahhhh!” Her back arched as her tail moved to rub the sensitive nub between her legs. She barely whispered his name. “V-Ve-ge-ta… yes… Vegeta…” Her body moved up and down as she masturbated herself. Lost in her private fantasy where she was the object of desire for him. The man she had had a crush on since she was a child.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. She grabbed the sides of the tub with force, splintering the wood with her vice like grip as she came. “Vegeta!” 

Her body shook with the force of her orgasm. She rested for a few minutes in the tub while she collected her breath. 

When she recovered enough, she finished taking her bath. Her face turned bright red when she saw the damage to the tub. “Oops… How am I going to explain that one…”


	4. Preparation

“Gohan! Wake up this instant young lady!”

Fuzziness began to clear as she came to, hearing her mother’s loud angry voice. She hesitantly opened her left eye. Her mother stood bent over beside her mattress, arms on her hips and a scowl on her face. Yep. She was in for it now.

“GOHAN! I said get up! Where were you last night?!”

She stiffly sat up. Her body was sore from last night’s spar. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:30am. ‘No wonder I’m still tired… I only gotten about two and a half hours of sleep…’

“Gohan! I said look at me when I am talking to you!”

She returned her attention back to her mother. She was looking at her expectantly.

Gohan sighed. “I’m sorry mom. I just got distracted exploring a cave.”

Her mother glared at her clearly not buying it. She hadn’t really expected her to, but she had to  
try. What was the alternative? ‘Mom, I know you thought that I had stopped training to fight after the Cell Games, but that’s not true. That’s where I was yesterday. Oh! And I was also training with Vegeta, you know, the guy you actively dislike?’ Yeah… not happening.

Her mom began shaking with anger and opened her mouth. Gohan cringed. ‘Oh boy… Here it comes…’

“How could you be so irresponsible?! You haven’t finished the chapter I explicitly told you to finish! You are seventeen years old and it’s about time you started acting your age! You have responsibilities you know. You’re never gonna find a decent man who would want to marry acting like that!”

Gohan kept looking at the floor. She knew exactly what was coming next. The sexist ideals her mother upheld and tried to force on her. Ones she had repeated countless times.

“A good wife should always be responsible! She is the one who keeps the household together after all! The one who does the cooking, cleaning, laundry. Responsibilities that cannot be shrugged off whenever you feel like it! You should stop acting so irresponsible! I raised you much better than that!.......”

Her rant went on for a while. Gohan just did what she usually did. She tuned her out. She hid within the comfort of her own mind to get away from all the yelling and disappointment. On the outside, Gohan occasionally nodded, but she was not really paying attention.

Her mind wandered to the green grass on the hill. The gentle breeze that carried delightful scents from far away. How the morning rays set the sky aglow every time the beautiful gas giant rose to the sky or dropped, later summoning the blanket of night that made it seem like a new place entirely. There was freedom and bliss in nature. And that’s where her mind was.

“....... now I want you to finish that chapter and the next before dinner. Are we clear?”

She had caught the last of her rant. She already instinctively knew when the rant was coming to an end. She had years of practice.

Still looking at the floor she nodded. “I will mom.”

“Good! And don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again!” Without waiting for a reply, she walked out of her daughter's room.

Gohan continued to sit on her bed for a few moments, collecting herself. Then she put on her clothes and sat at her desk. She was going to have to start quickly if she wa going to catch up. 

………...

After she finished the chapter she was supposed to have finished yesterday her mind began to wander. Reminding her why she hadn’t finished the chapter yesterday.

She blushed and gazed out of her window, remembering the awkward position they ended up in and the state of her common clothes. ‘I won’t be making that mistake again…. Never ever wear normal clothes to a sparring session. Period.’ 

Deciding she needed a break she laid her head on her arms and daydreamed on how sexy her crush looked when they spared.

…………………………..

The next sparring session was going to be in the GR of Bulma’s house. She put on her navy blue training tights and looked in the mirror. Her face lit up bright red. 

‘Maybe I should wear clothes on top of this suit…’ The navy blue training suit hugged her figure closely. Her bra and panties outlined quite well completely noticeable. All of her curves showed off due to the tightness of the Saiyan fabric. It didn’t bother her when she was a child, but now she had a figure that showed very obviously in that material. Sure, she used the saiyan training suit when she trained by herself, but training by oneself is one thing... training with someone of the opposite sex in such a suit is another.

‘I will have to ask Bulma if she could make me something less… revealing…’

She decided to wear a shirt and a skirt on top of the training suit. She did not know how long it was going to last, but atleast she did not feel so… exposed.

Deciding that it would have to do for now, she flew to Bulma’s house.

She arrived at Bulma’s and went to the GR. Vegeta paused and looked at her from top to bottom with a frown.

Gohan blushed. “W-What?”

“Are you seriously plan on sparring in that?”

She looked at the floor, finding it very interesting. “Y-Yes…”

“Hmp. Suit yourself. But don’t complain when part of your clothes get damaged.” He turned his back to her and went to the control panel to activate the artificial gravity. An evil smirk made it’s way to his lips. He was looking forward to burning the human fabric off of her tight training suit.

………………………………..

He watched as she left the GR after their training. He would have continue training but there was something he had to do. 

He grabbed the white towel and wiped his face and neck of sweat as he walked to the control panel. Once he deactivated the artificial gravity he walked out and began his search for the woman of the house.

He knew exactly where she’d be. Where she always was. Her invention room. He entered the room without pause and saw the blue haired woman working on her desk. Completely engrossed in her work.

“Woman, have you finished with the contraption I asked you to build?”

Without glancing upward and still working on the small data chip, she responded. “Hello to you too Vegeta.” She was used to his ‘greetings’ by now. He still drove her up a wall sometimes, but in general, she just went with it.

“This is serious woman! I need that contraption finished now!”

Sighing, she got up from the desk. Opening a drawer in said desk, she pulled out a small gray device with a screen in the center. She motioned to hand it to him, but pulled back.

He looked at her questioningly. She stared intensely into his eyes. Determination and sternness shone in those sky blue eyes. 

“I will expect you to inform me if you find out that there is a danger to Trunks, Gohan, or Goten. Or you.” She was protective of the kids. Trunks was her son and Gohan and Goten were her godchildren and she cared for them as if they were her own. She also cared for Vegeta, though no longer in a romantic way.

She did not know why Vegeta asked her to build it, and in such a rush. All he had said is that it was extremely urgent and it had a huge effect on saiyans. Though Trunks, Gohan nor Goten were not full blooded saiyans, it was still unsure if it involved them as well. Try as she might, he still refused to go into further detail, and even though he assured her there was no danger involved, she was still worried.

He held her gaze. “I vow as the prince of saiyans that should I learn anything with this device that places their lives in danger I will tell you.” And he meant it. Very few times in his lifetime did he vow on his status. Doing so bound him to his oath. His pride, honor, and his very self would be disgraced should he break a vow of that magnitude.

He gave her that vow because she was instrumental in saiyan biology. If there was something that put their lives at risk, she’d be the one who can best solve their problem.

And yes. He did care for the ‘brats’. Regardless of the coldness he displays around them, they were all that was left of his race. And well, he would never easily admit that Trunks and Goten had grown on him. He would gladly give his life for those three.

She was taken aback by his vow. She had never heard make a vow, much less one that involved his status as prince. 

She smiled, handing him the device. He nodded once to her and left the room.

He walked out of the building. The silver moon was high in the night’s sky, the stars shining brightly with not a cloud in the sky. He turned on the device and the screen lit up. He was familiar with the general layout and design of the operating systems of the devices Bulma made, so he got the hang of it quickly.

He typed on the device then waited. A beeping noise indicated it had finished processing. Information began showing up on the screen.

His lips raised in a grin as he read the information the device presented. ‘Soon... Very soon it will be time to begin the courtship ritual.’

……………………………….

Evening of the next day Gohan was in her room doing her homework when she heard her mom call her name. “Gohan! I’ve got something to show you!”

Curious, she put the pencil down and went to the living room where her mom was. She saw four large shopping bags, and they weren’t the kind you got from a grocery store.

Chichi beamed at her daughter and clasped her hands excitedly. “Well, what are you waiting for? Take a look!”

Gohan took a bag and inspected the contents. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Mom… You shouldn’t have!”

Chichi smiled wider. “Enjoy Gohan. After all, I can’t have my baby wearing old worn clothes to her new high school now can I?”

Gohan squealed and burst with happiness. She dropped the bag and hugged her mom, lifting her in the air and spinning her. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!”

She knew her mother had to have saved for a while to be able to afford these bags of clothes. Nearly all of the money they had went to feeding two hungry demi saiyans, not leaving much for anything else. The fact that her mother went out of her way to buy this for her meant a lot.

“Your welcome honey! Why don’t you go try them on and we’ll see how they look on you?”

“Yeah!” She grabbed the four bags and ran to the room she shared with her little brother to try on her new clothes. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked by her reflexion. She looked quite pretty in those clothes! She was wearing a gray zipper hoodie to protect her from the cold. Wearing the hoodie also allowed her to hide the bulge from her tail while it was coiled around her waist. She figured that if it was too hot outside she could wrap the hoodie around her waist, also hide her tail from sight. She smiled at the adorable dragon print on the upper right. 

Underneath her hoodie she wore a dark green tank top that showed her midriff. She also wore a short navy blue skirt and black sneakers. She was grateful that her mother not only had a good taste in style, but also knew her comfort. Gohan was never comfortable with heels and was grateful that her mom had bought her black comfortable sneakers.

Her mom was at the door frame. She put her hand on her mouth eyes moist. “My baby’s growing up. I have to take a picture of this! Let me go grab my camera.” She left the room.

Gohan looked towards her little brother who had been unusually silent. She saw that Goten was moping. 

She turned from the mirror to face her little brother. “What’s wrong Chibi?”

Looking at the floor he answered. “I’m so gonna miss you Gohan…”

She walked toward her sad little brother. “Oh Goten! You act as if I’m leaving forever.” She picked up Goten and sat on the mattress and began tickling him.

“Hahahaha!!! Nooo! Gohan! Hahaha!!!” He tried to wiggle out of her grip with no luck.

She stopped her tickle attack and held her little brother in a tight hug. “I will be home in the evenings. And think about all the exciting things you can tell me about your day! I know I will have lots to tell ya!”

After a brief silence Goten spoke. He looked into her deep onyx eyes. “But what if you forget about me and replace me with some other little brother!”

She smiled, holding him tight. “Never gonna happen squirt! You are my most favoritist, awesomest, and onlyest best brother ever and no one could ever replace you.”

He smiled from ear to ear, stars shone in the 5 year old's eyes. “Promise?”

“Promise.”


	5. First Day of School

All was quiet in the bedroom Gohan and Goten shared. Then, an alarm sounded, growing louder as the seconds passed. 

The alarm was silenced by the tap of a button. Stretching, Gohan yawned. It was earlier than she was used to waking up. 

As she wiped her eyes, sleepiness began to be replaced by excitement. ‘Today’s the day…’ “Today’s the day!” She jumped off of the mattress and grabbed the clothes she had set aside for this day. The new clothes her mother had bought her.

Grinning widely, she half ran to the bathroom to get changed. 

On his mattress, Goten yawned and stretched. He groggily got up while rubbing his left eye. He wanted to get up early as well to see his big sis off, but he by no means needed to be in a hurry.

In the bathroom, Gohan inspected herself once more, dressed in her dark green tank top and navy blue short skirt. ‘These clothes definitely fit me!’ Satisfied, she went to the dining room where her mother was setting breakfast. She too had woken up earlier than usual. Goten had already started to inhale the food on the table.

“Ready for your first day of class?” her mother asked her excited daughter.

She smiled wide. “Yep! I finished preparing my bookbag yesterday.” She grabbed the utensils and also began inhaling the food on the table. Though she took extra care than usual to not get food on her school clothes.

She ate breakfast in record time. “Thanks! Mom!” She hopped out of the chair and kissed her brother on the forehead. She grabbed her bookbag and put on her gray hoodie for extra protection from the morning cold. She was about to leave out the door when her mother called out to her.

“Gohan!” She saw her daughter turn toward her. She looked proudly at her daughter, now a young adult about to go to her first day of high school. “My baby is all grown up! Look at you.” Her eyes were getting moist at looking at her eldest child. “You be careful you hear? You remembered to bring your note that excuses you from physical education class right? We don’t want you doing anything that might show off you strength by accident”

Gohan smiled wide. “Yep! In my bag.”

“Good. Don’t forget to make friends! But be sure to stay focused on your studies. I don’t want you grades slipping.”

“Don’t worry mom, I won’t let my grades slip.”

“And be careful around boys. They can be distracting and disrespectful. You are still too young to be thinking about boys.”

Gohan blushed and looked to the floor.

“And remember to be home before seven o'clock. Don’t want you out there too late.”

“I will.”

“It's important that you hide your strength.”

“Mom…”

“Don’t want the others to bother you just because you are different-”

“Mom?”

“Yes honey?” 

“I’ll be okay. I’ve gotta go before I am late to class.”

She hugged Gohan. “Alright honey. Be careful.”

She hugged her mom back. “I will mom. Love you.”

“Love you too honey.”

And with that, she flew off. 

…………………………………..

 

She always enjoyed flying, though she flew faster than her usual leisurely pace. She wanted to get to class at least 20 minutes early and her mom didn’t help with her last words before she had left the house. At this flight rate, she would still get there within her goal. 

All looked well till she heard a loud bang from below, followed by screaming and yelling. 

She stopped mid flight. She used her Saiyan hearing to locate where the disturbance was and descended in a close alley to avoid detection. She watched the scene in front of her. 

In front of a jewelry store there were many police officers with their guns out and there was also three men with masks and guns. Her anger rose when she saw that one of them held a young woman hostage. The young woman was crying and fearing for her life as a gun was pointed at her. The police had them surrounded, but with the hostage, they did not dare antagonize the man.

Gohan acted quickly. She transformed into super saiyan to avoid being recognized. Then, with lightning speed, she grabbed both wrists of the man that held the hostage with an iron grip, causing him to yelp in pain and let go of the gun and hostage. 

The young girl looked up at Gohan in fear and confusion. Gohan looked back and smiled at her sweetly and reassuringly. “Go. you will be ok. I will keep you safe from them.”

The young girl nodded and turned to run. Gohan saw the other two raise their guns to shoot in her direction. In a flash she took the guns away and returned to the same spot crushing the guns in her hands. Everyone gasped in surprise. To all the onlookers, she had moved so fast it seemed that she had teleported the guns to herself like magic.

Her attention got pulled elsewhere as she heard a nearby car screeched and drove straight at her. The driver had a mask similar to the other three. 

The sound brought the police out of their stupor. A policeman called out to her. “Jump!”

Instead of jumping, she turned to the side in a defensive stance, then slammed her hand in front of the car and held it so it wouldn’t flip due to the impact. The driver was knocked out cold from the impact. It was as if the car had hit a brick wall!

There were gasps of surprise and surprised murmurs. A policeman yelled after the other burglars who tried to run away. 

Letting go of the car she ran and knocked out the three remaining burglars. The chief police officer looked at her in awe. “W-Who, Who are you??”

Gohan just smiled and lifted into the air and flew up to the clouds. Everyone was speechless.

……………………………..

She flew at top speed. Looking at her watch she cursed internally. ‘Damn… I will have to land on the roof if I am to have any chance at getting to school on time…’

The prior plan involved landing near a secluded area, then walking the the building. 

She dropped her super saiyan form before she made to land on the roof. A wave of relief ran through her at the fact no one was there, it was safe to land.

She hit the ground running as she descended the stairs. Her pace slowed to a fast walk when she saw others. She glanced at her watch again. ‘3 minutes…’

She quickly stopped at the restroom to take off her hoodie and tie it around her waist. She was warm and she did not dare take the hoodie off in front of others lest they see her tail which was wrapped around her waist. 

She was relieved when she reached the door of her classroom right in the nick of time. At the entryway, she saw an older gentleman at the desk she bowed slightly, assuming this man to be the professor. He smiled at his newest student.

“You must be Gohan?”

“Yes sir.”

“Welcome. Stay here while I introduce you to the class.” He walked over to his desk then turned facing his students. “Settle down everyone. Today we have a new student.” His voice carried through the room with ease, probably due to years of teaching. “She got a perfect score on the entrance exam. You all can learn a lot from her example.”

There was a random male voice who spoke up from the direction of the students. “Just what we need, another nerd.” She heard the students snicker in the background. She started to become even more nervous. ‘Guess it’s going to be harder to make friends than I thought…’

To her surprise, she saw the teacher smiled briefly. “Alright, enough of that. Now class.” He motioned with his hand for her to step forward. She did, timidly looking at the floor. “This is Gohan Son.”

There was a brief silence. She began to wonder if perhaps her tail was showing. Then another male student spoke. “T-That’s the nerd?!” Then another “No way!”

“Alright class enough. Gohan, feel free to grab any empty seat.”

She looked up for the first time. There were a lot of students in the classroom. Not many empty chairs. A blonde girl called her name while pointing to an empty chair to her left. “Gohan! Sit over here!”

Gohan walked over to the blonde girl and sat in the empty chair. “Thank you.”

The girl looked at her with a friendly smile. “No problem! My name is Erasa and this is Videl.” She motioned towards a black haired girl that sat beside her, which was looking at her rather strangely. 

Gohan smiled kindly. “Nice to meet you Erasa, Videl.”

Instead of a returned smile, as she had expected, Videl was glaring at her. Gohan blinked clearly confused. Erasa just smiled wider. “Oh, don’t worry about her. It takes a while before she warms up to others.”

Gohan decided that was a good time to look down at her bag and grab out her book. That glare was quite unsettling. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friend, Erasa?” A male student said from the seat behind of them.

Erasa laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it! Gohan this is Sharpener.” 

Gohan turned to see a handsome blond guy with fairly decent build. She blushed. “H-Hi…”

He just smiled handsomely. “Pretty and shy aren’t we?”

She blushed a deeper shade of red and he chuckled. Relieved beyond words when she heard the professor called for class to begin. She turned facing forward again and lifted her book.

This was all overwhelming. She had never been around others her age before and the people she knew, she practically grew up around them. They were like family. These people around her now are complete strangers.

She had read countless books on social interactions, but as she was beginning to find out, it was very different in real life. Much much harder. And not as straightforward as the social books claim.

……………………………….

When the recess bell rang, Erasa motioned for Gohan to join her. Videl pulled out her phone and played a video. Curious, Gohan joined Erasa and Videl. She was surprised at what she saw.

It was a recording of her! On YouTube! She watched as the recording of her in super saiyan form disarmed the robbers. ‘That was just earlier today! It already has over a million views?!’

Erasa was excited. “Their calling her the mysterious Golden Fighter! Isn’t it awesome Videl? Another crime fighting woman like you!”

Gohan tore her eyes from the screen at the comment. “You fight crime Videl?!”

A random girl interjected. “Wow! What rock have you been hiding under?! Don’t you know who Videl is? She is the daughter of the strongest man alive.”

“She is?!”

Everyone looked shocked. Gohan looked at the ground in embarrassment. “I-I kinda grew up in the mountains… I don’t know too much about pop culture…”

Erasa placed her hand on Gohan’s shoulder. “It’s ok. Videl is the daughter of Mr. Satan. The man who defeated Cell. Have you heard of him?”

Gohan had to work hard to mask a frown that threatened to creep up. Mr. Satan had been the one to take the credit of defeating Cell. That part was fine, she had no intention of being famous. What had her disturbed was all his bragging and acting like he was better than everyone else. “Yeah. Wow, thats awesome.”

Videl suddenly moved the phone in front of Gohan’s face. The paused image of her super saiyan self was on the screen. “Gohan. Do you know anything about this?” Her tone was accusatory.

“N-No! Why would I?” She was beginning to perspire.

Videl just continued to hold her gaze. “Because one; The Gold fighter goes to this school.” She pointed to the visible pin in the image. “Two; you have the same jacket, skirt and shoes. Three; The Gold fighter’s first appeared today, and guess what? So did you.”

Gohan was starting to sweat now. They were all looking at her. ‘Why does Videl have to be so perceptive? At this rate, my secret of being half alien will be revealed and this is just the first day of class....’

Luckily, she was saved by the bell. Videl looked annoyed. “This isn’t over Gohan.” And walked off toward gym class. 

Gohan followed. Mind moving a million miles per hour trying to think up arguments and counter arguments on why she wasn’t the Gold fighter… It didn’t look good.

Once at the gym, instead of heading to the locker room to change like everyone else, she went to the teacher. She bowed slightly first then handed him the note that would excuse her from PE (Physical Education) class. He read the note then noded. “Very well Gohan. You are excused for medical reasons. I am sure that the principal has this in record and I thank you for telling me personally.”

She bowed slightly once more and took her leave. 

…………….

She had decided to spend the PE class period in the library. At the sound of the bell she walked over to the cafeteria and sat at an empty table. She pulled out the lunch she brought. That food had a special nutritious powder formulated by Bulma to help satiate saiyan appetites for a brief period. She was very grateful for this. It wouldn’t do for her to have to bring an insane amount of food or spend the rest of the school day starving because she didn’t.

Erasa sat next to her and Videl followed. Erasa looked concerned. “Gohan, what happened? We missed you at PE class today.”

“I have a note that excuses me from PE class entirely.”

Erasa looked shocked. “What! No way! What’s your secret? I’d die to get a note like that.”

Gohan looked down at the table, feigning sadness. “I can’t do any strenuous activities. See… I have a heart condition...” 

They were silent. Suddenly, Erasa felt guilty. “Oh! I’m so sorry Gohan! I-I didn’t mean… well… I just-”

Taking pity on the poor girl, Gohan cut her off. Raising her gaze to her’s. “Oh! It’s no big deal! Don’t worry. I was born with the condition so It’s nothing new.” Risking a glance she looked at Videl to see her reaction.

Videl was watching intently with a slight frown. She was clearly deciding if she believed the heart condition tale. ‘At least she didn’t outright call me a liar…’

Erasa noticed her best friend’s demeanor and began to laugh. “Oh Gohan! Don’t mind Videl! She’s just sour because you proved her wrong.”

Gohan blinked. “Proved her wrong?”

“Yeah! You are so gonna kill over when you hear this, but Videl thought for sure that you were the Gold Fighter!” She began laughing again.

“What?!!! Me, the Gold Fighter! That’s crazy!!” ‘Ok, she is right, but that’s beside the point…’

Erasa placed a hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter. “I know right? Ok, I admit that she almost had me convinced, but obviously it's impossible to have been you!”

Gohan laughed “Yeah!” She was more grateful than she ever thought she would be to her mother for suggesting the heart condition excuse. Videl did not look entirely convinced, but atleast she had doubts.

……………………..

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Gohan gathered her belongings into her bookbag. Class let out at 3pm and she did not have to return home till 7pm, so she had roughly 4 hours to spare.

She was deep in her thought as she decided how she might spend those 4 hours when Erasa broke her out of thoughts.

“Hey Gohan! We’re going to go see the game tonight. Why don’t you come with us?”

Gohan looked at Videl. ‘Would she mind? I don’t want to be a bother…’

Videl, noticing the questioning glance, smiled despite herself. “You better say yes or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Gohan smiled back. “I’d love to! I gotta leave around six thirty though.”

Erasa smiled. “Well at least you will be able to see the half of the game.”

Sharpener, who had heard the conversation as he gathered his things into his backpack bent closer to Gohan and said in a seductive voice. “Good. That way you get to see me in action on the field.”

Gohan blushed bright red. Erasa laughed and Videl scowled and interjected. “Don’t you have to be off as soon as possible to prepare with your team?”

He straightened and winked at Gohan. “See you later.” And he walked out of the classroom.

Erasa leaned towards Gohan. “He’s the quarterback of the team!”

Videl noticed Gohan’s discomfort. She was glad that Gohan didn’t seem like the type to be all over a cute popular guy. Otherwise she would have been flirting with Sharpener. He was considered the most popular and good looking guy in school. 

Instead, it looked to Videl as if Gohan was uncomfortable. Like she was unsure what to do. 

She would have to keep an eye on this one. She seemed like the rare innocent girl who needed protecting. Of course appearances can be deceiving. After all, she was not fully convinced that she was not the Gold fighter. 

………..

The football stadium was fairly large and many students sat in the bleachers. Gohan was taken aback and sort of excited. She had never been to a football game before. 

Following Videl and Erasa, she noticed that they passed a few empty seats that they could sit in. 

Curious, she decided to inquire. “We passed a few seats, aren't we going to grab a seat? 

Erasa smiled at her. “Yep! But we already have seats that are reserved.”

Gohan blinked. “You do?”

“Yeah! There are many perks of being the daughter of Mr. Satan, aren’t there Videl?”

Videl just shrugged and continued walking. Gohan frowned. It didn’t feel right using other people’s advantage.

The reserved bleachers where the one at the front. They sat down. Gohan could feel the energy in the audience from the excitement. There were groups chanting for the Orange Star High team and many in the audience pounded their feet on the floor. It was exhilarating. 

The energy only grew when the announcer began introducing the players. Gohan had to shield her ears somewhat from all of the commotion, but she nonetheless joined in the cheering. 

Caught up in the game, she was majorly disappointed when her watch alarm went off. Sighing disappointedly, she half yelled so Erasa and Videl could hear that it was time for her to go. 

She bowed slightly. “Sorry, I gotta go, it’s six fifteen. Thank you for inviting me to hang out with the both of you!”

Erasa looked amused. “Oh Gohan! No need to be so formal about it! It was our pleasure!”

Gohan looked at Videl who was silent, then looked at Erasa again. “See you both tomorrow in class.” 

Erasa waved “Bye Gohan!” Videl just nodded her goodbye. And Gohan took her leave.

She walked for about ten minutes, finding a secluded spot. Then she flew up in the air and headed home. 

………………..

Once her house came into view she glanced at her watch. ‘Five minutes before seven! Perfect timing!’

She flew downward. Before she even touched the ground she was tackled by an overly excited little brother.

“Gohan’s home!!! Gohan’s home!!!”

Laughing, she hugged Goten tightly. “Hey Chibi! You have fun today?”

“Boy did I!! I found a new bug! It was red, purple and white!”

“Really?”

“Uhuh! I drew him so you could see!” He ran into the house to retrieve his drawing. 

‘Chibi is so cute!’ She walked in the house and was greeted by an aroma of wonderful food smells. Food was ready, and boy was she grateful, she was starving!

“Hi mom!” She greeted her mother enthusiastically.

“Hi honey! Did you have a nice day at school?”

“It was an incredible day!” Gohan proceeded to sit at the table. “I didn’t know being in an actual classroom would feel so different!”

Chichi began setting the table. “That’s good to hear honey! Did you make any new friends?”

Gohan beamed. “Yeah! There's Erasa, she's so kind and helpful and there’s Videl… well.... She might take a bit getting used to. She seems like a nice girl, but she has walls she keeps up.”

Goten sat on his big sister's lap and showed her the drawing he made of the new bug.

“Wow! I don’t recognise this one!” Truth was, she could barely tell it was even a bug… But she was not going to tell her 5 year old brother that. “Maybe Saturday we can go hunt for it and figure out what species of bug it is.” 

“Yay!” He hopped from her lap and sat in the chair next to her. Ready to dig in.

They ate so ravenously that they would have made full blooded saiyans proud.


	6. Saiyan Dance

The next week of sparring came around. Gohan flew to Bulma’s an hour earlier than the scheduled spar time. 

Landing in front of the door, she pressed the doorbell and waited patiently.

Bulma answered. “Gohan! Come in. Come in. How many times do I need to tell you that you don’t need to ring the doorbell? Your family!”

Gohan put her hand behind her head and grinned sheepishly, a gesture she definitely picked up from her father. “Sorry Bulma.”

She heard Bulma sigh. “I’ll see you in the main invention room.”

The door unlocked with a click noise, and she entered. Walking excitedly, she headed towards the main invention room. She couldn’t wait to see her new training suit.

She entered the main invention room and navigated the area with confidence. She was quite familiar with the ‘messy’ state of the room, having helped Bulma with a few inventions in the past.

She saw the suit hanging from a rack. It was still navy colored and still made out of the saiyan material, but it was not as tight in certain areas, having extra padding on the torso, especially the breasts. 

She hugged the blue haired genius. “Thanks Bulma! I really appreciate this!”

She smiled. “No problem! Actually, I’m glad you asked. I didn’t even think about how indecent the other training suit must have been for a grown woman.”

Gohan blushed and looked away from Bulma, a flash of her recent training session with Vegeta in those tights ran through her memory. The clothes she had on top really didn’t last as long as she had hoped…

Bulma looked at Gohan curiously. Studying her strange reaction. “So Gohan. You never did say who you were training with. Last I knew you just trained by yourself.” 

Her face reddened more at the question and she turned away, grabbing the training suit as if in a hurry. “Well, you know. It’s hard to get better at fighting just by by training by yourself. You get  
even stronger by sparring with others.” She began walking out in a hurry. “Gotta go! Thanks again Bulma!” And she exited the room.

Bulma stood there with an eyebrow raised. The fact that she hadn’t really answered the question was not missed.

……………………..

She had changed in the room that was reserved for her at Bulma’s house. Now in her new training suit, she walked down the hall. But instead of heading to the GR, she exited the building.

Instead of sparring in the GR at Bulma’s house, Vegeta had decided the week prior that they were going to spar at the mountainside, so she was headed off the meet him there. She had been surprised by the change of location, she still was, but nonetheless agreed.

Flying above the area in the mountains she honed in on Vegeta’s Ki. Once she sensed it, she flew in that direction.

She saw smoke in the direction of his Ki, like a… campfire? Then the smell of cooking meat reached her nose as she closed in.

She landed and was greeted by a curious scene.

There was indeed a campfire. Vegeta sat on a large log and seemed to be… cooking. He had what appeared to be the remnants of a mostly cooked deer pierced by a spear. It sat on a simply constructed wooden structure above the fire.

She noticed that to the left of the campfire there were other types of already cooked meat that seemed to come from different animals.

Her tail unconsciously swished behind her. Her heart started pounding a bit faster. She began to feel herself wanting to eat the cooked meat, a lot. 

She found her reaction strange. There was nothing special about the cooked meat. It didn’t even looked seasoned. She had eaten fairly recently too, so she had not been particularly hungry a moments ago.

His voice broke her thoughts. “Come join me.” She moved her gaze from the food to look at him. He sat leaning backward arms crossed. He was staring right at her as if his full focus was on her and her reply.

She stared at those coal black eyes that stared right back for a while. Then she slowly nodded  
and sat beside him on the log. 

He watched intently as she took a piece of the cooked meat. And bit into it. A triumphant smile graced his lips as he grabbed a piece as well.

Her tail swished from side to side more excitedly as she ate, in a kind of very slow wag. For some reason she felt excited as she ate. She had no idea why.

Summing up her courage, she decided to break the silence. “S-So… did you forget to eat lunch?” To be honest, she hadn’t expected him to respond.

But he did.

“On occasions it is customary that a feast occurs before a training session.”

She was taken aback. Not only did he respond, he also shared a part of his culture with her! She studied the man beside her. He was looking at the fire, deep in thought. Probably reminiscing of old times on a planet she would never see.

He was the last full blooded saiyan of his kind. When her father had died and choose to stay dead after the Cell games, he was all that was left. He was the only one who carried the memory of a dying race. Customs he grew up with, family, friends, all gone, never to return again.

She asked the question before she could stop herself. “Do you miss it?” She cringed. She hadn’t meant to ask such a personal question. She expected him to snap at her. To tell her it was none of her business. And whatever social progress she had made with him to go out the window. 

To her surprise he simply answered. “Yes.”

She stared at him as he looked forward at nothing in particular. His eyes showed deep shadows, his expression sad. He was opening up to her. Opening up in a way she had never seen him do with anyone else before. She wasn’t surprised about his normal distant personality. From what little she had heard about his past serving Frieza, it was a wonder how he did not turn out to be a monster. 

She was surprised, however, that he seemed to be lowering some of his protective walls around her. 

Moving her gaze from Vegeta, she looked pensively at the meat in front of her. She wanted to do something for him. He was thrown into human culture and was constantly forced to assimilate. There was nothing about his culture that he could celebrate with others who held the same view. He was alone. She wished that there was something she could do. She had to. He deserved as much, especially having help save the planet a few times.

…………………………...

After they ate, the fire was put out. Then they took their time stretching. Her excitement hadn’t left her. In fact, it only grew as they neared their sparring session. She was still perplexed on by her mood. 

After their stretch they took to the air. She flew farther distance from him than usual. Normally the distance between them right before they began sparring was usually about 12 feet. But today, for some reason, she felt the compulsion to keep her distance from him at about 20 feet.

They got into their fighting stance, though it was different. Her stance was more flexible, allowing for more quick dodging than her normal battle stance, and she was angled more away from him. His stance allowed for better speed and he faced her squarely.

For a few moments neither moved an inch. Wind blew through their hair as they stared eachother down. Then, slowly Vegeta began to advanced. 

She retreated slowly, keeping the distance between them. They slowly circled each other, gazes locked.

He advanced suddenly. She moved, but not to fully avoid him. She felt his arm grace hers and she felt an excited shiver run through her body. At the contact she pulled away, putting the distance between them once more. He floated in place and watched her as she pulled away.

The contact, though brief, had been like a caress. A gentle graze in what was supposed to be a training spar. 

Again their gazes were locked. She unconsciously kept the same distance between them. Half mirroring his slow movements.

Till he bolted towards her again. She dodged his grab and their hips gazed softly. She pulled away at the same distance again, he stood still once more allowing the distance. Her heart was pounding and fire was spreading all throughout her body. She was breathing heavily. Not by the exertion of the ‘spar’, but the effect this ‘training’ was having on her.

She had never been aroused during a training session before. Her mind always focused on getting stronger. This… this was very different. She didn't understand why. 

But her body seemed to. Her body seemed to know what to do and acted on instinct. She felt the urge to follow her what her body wanted, so she did. 

They kept continued back and forth. There were times she’d keep her distance and times were she hadn’t felt the need to evade as quickly. During those times they’d graze each other briefly.  
Arm to arm, hip to hip, leg to leg. All the while staring at at each other's eyes, gazes locked as they moved with no exchange of words. They kept this up for about an hour.

Till he advanced with lightning speed and her body seemed unwilling to move, and he caught her. 

He was behind her, both standing on the ground. Holding her arms at her sides, his arms around her waist, but they weren't tight. In fact, his grip was quite gentle.

Instead of trying to break free, as one would do when training, she relaxed in his hold. His hold felt warm. Comforting. She felt… content… Was it normal to feel happy to have been caught while sparring?

As she distantly though how she was feeling, she felt a vibration at her back. A deep purr came from the man behind her as he held her. Her eyes dropped half lidded. It was relaxing and felt so nice. She felt herself start to purr as well.

His purr was so different than her’s or her little brother’s. Goten’s purr was soft and higher pitched. Hers was louder, but also higher pitched. The purr of the man behind her was deep. She could feel the his strength in his purr as well as his gentle side.

Sooner than she would have wished, his hold lessened and he stepped back from her. She blushed as she felt his tail briefly brush against hers, by accident (or so she thought).

There was a brief pause between them. She still stayed as she was when he let go of her, not really knowing what to do, or what all of this meant. Then, she felt him fly up into the air. Breaking herself out of her daze, she flew up as well. 

He went into a fighting stance and she did as well. Then, normal sparring began.

……………………………………………...

She laid on her mattress staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. It was late at night, but she couldn’t find sleep. 

Her mind wandered to the earlier events of the day. How Vegeta had shared a piece of his culture and the strange start to sparring.

Her heart raced. It was an experience she had never felt before. It was hard to explain. It didn’t really felt like sparring. It had felt more like… a dance. Her heart fluttered at the thought and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She hugged her pillow and rolled on to her side. ‘Maybe it was a type of saiyan training…’ She frowned. She didn’t know much of anything about her saiyan heritage. A heritage that meant a lot to the prince of saiyans.

There had to be something she could do to bring a bit of his culture here. After all, he has had to assimilate human culture to a degree. It would be nice if they could do something for him for a change.

She grinned widely as an idea popped into her head. ‘Maybe there is something I can do…’


	7. Unexpected Gifts

The next weekend rolled around. She flew on the Nimbus cloud with her little brother. She was taking him to Bulma’s so he could play with Trunks.

Once they arrived, Goten went off to play with his best friend. Gohan on the other hand, had someone she needed to talk to.

She went to the main invention room, where Bulma was.

Bulma was busy writing paperwork and analyzing graphs. She didn’t notice Gohan’s entry.

“Hi Bulma!”

She lifted her gaze to look at the youn teen. “Oh, hi Gohan! How’s the training suit I made for you? Did it fit alright?”

Gohan smiled wide. “Definitely! Thanks a bunch!”

“Good. If you need anything don’t be a stranger.”

Gohan looked a little sheepish. “Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

Bulma smiled. “Fire away.”

“Well… I was wondering if you still had dad’s old ship. The one where he was sent here as a baby.”

Bulma raised her eyebrows in surprise. Out of all the things she could have thought Gohan would ask, this wasn’t one of them. “Why yes. It should be in the storage room number seven with other alien objects.”

Gohan smiled triumphantly. ‘Yes! Dad’s space pod might have the information I need about the saiyan culture. Especially since it came directly from the home world, before Frieza destroyed the saiyan empire. It’s a long shot, but it’s worth a try.’ “Could I take a look at it?”

“Of course! That ship belonged to your father, and well, it’s only fitting that since he’s gone it belongs to you.”

“Thanks Bulma. Can I borrow some equipment to analyze it?”

She looked at Gohan with a frown. “Gohan, of course. You don’t even need to ask. I trust you. I swear, Chichi has made you too formal. Someday I’ll get you to rebel.”

Gohan placed her hand behind her head and smiled nervously. “Hahaa! Sorry Bulma. Thank you!”

Bulma smiled fondly at the young teenager. She reminded her so much of her best friend Goku. ‘Like father like daughter.’ “Well, let’s get you to storage number seven.”

Gohan smiled wide. ‘Perfect! I hope my plan works…’

……………………………………………..

Once Bulma showed her the pod, she went to work. She was grateful that Bulma had done prior work to translate and learn about the saiyan culture when Raditz had first arrived, back when she was only 4 years old.

It was going to take a while. First, she had to become familiar with the equipment used to analyze the alien technology. Second, she was going to become familiar with the alien technology itself. Third, she needed to work on the Saiyan-to-Japanese translation program to update and enhance it in order to continue the work that was already in progress. 

She sighed. She had a ways to go…

…………………………………

She was walking toward school with an open book in hand. Her senses allowing her to absentmindedly dodge other students and objects as she made her way to the classroom. A few of weeks had passed since she started working on translating her father’s ship and she was getting so close. 

A voice broke her concentration from her advanced technology textbook as she entered the room.

“Gohan!” A cheery Erasa called to her. “Look at what you got!”

Curious, Gohan folded her textbook and climbed the stairs to get to her seat. There was something rectangular on her chair.

Upon closer inspection, she saw it wa a box... of chocolates! Her eyes widened and she blushed.

Erasa laughed at Gohan’s reaction. “Looks like someone’s got a secret admirer!”

Gohan was still shocked and nervous. “I-I doubt it's for me…”

“Nonsense!” Exclaimed Erasa with excitement. “It’s on your seat! And I think you should look at the paper that’s on top...” She said in a sing-song voice.

Blushing redder, Gohan picked up the box of chocolates. On it was a small folded paper. The paper had one word written on it.

 

Gohan

 

The handwriting was beautiful. The letters elegantly written. It was for her. She was at a loss for words. ‘But why? Who?’

“Hope you like chocolates Gohan.” Said Sharpener from the seat behind. Gohan looked to the floor and blushed deeper. “Y-Yes…” She said barely a whisper.

Videl glared at Sharpener annoyed. “You shouldn’t try to insinuate credit for what you didn’t do.”

Sharpener looked offended. “And what makes you think I didn’t?”

Videl looked defiantly at Sharpener. “There is no way that handwriting belongs to you. Besides, if it was you, there's no way you wouldn’t make it obvious if it was you. It’s not your style.”

“And what would someone like you know about style anyway? It’s not like guys dare hitting on you. If you acted less like a boy and more like a girl th-”

His sentence was cut short as Videl punched him in the face. He fell backwards with a thud.

Everyone in the class was silent. The teacher broke out of his surprised state. “Miss Videl, I want you to report to the principal’s office.” Noticing Sharpener’s bloodied nose as he got up he added.  
“And I want you to head to the nurse's office.” 

Videl grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Sharpener left as well. The teacher looked at his students. “Well now, let’s begin class.”

As the teacher started class, Gohan couldn’t help but feel that it was her fault that Videl got in trouble. She raised her hand and waited for the teacher to call on her. “Yes Gohan?”

“I need to use the bathroom, sir.”

The teacher nodded. “Very well Gohan. You are excused.”

She got up from the chair and bowed slightly. “Thank you.” And she walked out of the classroom. 

Instead of heading to the bathroom, she headed to the principal’s office. She saw Videl sitting in the waiting area right outside the principal’s office.

Videl looked at the floor deep in thought. She only noticed Gohan when she sat right next to her. “Gohan! What are you doing here?”

Gohan looked to the floor, a sad expression on her face. “I’m so sorry you got in trouble because of me…”

Videl blinked, startled and surprised by the apology. She studied Gohan closely. She looked guilty, like she really believed it was her fault and wanted to make it right. 

Videl softened. Gohan was so different than anyone she had ever met. She was incredibly shy and always concerned for other’s welfare. She seemed like she couldn’t hurt a fly and didn’t defend herself when other’s bullied or ridiculed her. 

Videl began to feel shame and guilt. She should have stepped in when she noticed it happen a couple of times, but she was always convinced that she would stand up for herself and beat up the bullies, proving that she was indeed the Gold fighter that appeared once over a month ago.

But she never had. She’d just stood there, head bowed and took the teasing and occasional shoving without retort. Maybe she was wrong about Gohan… she was so gentle and kind, she couldn’t possibly hurt another.

Videl shrugged, arms crossed. “It’s not your fault. He can be such a jerk sometimes, and someone needs to occasionally bring him down a notch.”

He eyes followed movement as she saw Gohan reach below the chair and grab the box of chocolates she hadn’t even noticed the girl had brought. Gohan opened the box and offered the  
contents. “Here, have some.”

Videl’s eyes were wide in surprise. “You’re offering some to me?” 

With a bright smile and eyes close she easily responded. “Yep!”

She was perplexed. All this time she had treated Gohan as an enigma. Treated her with silence and suspicion. Being honest with herself, she wasn’t really kind to Gohan at all.

Now, Gohan’s offering her the chocolates from her secret admirer like they were best friends. And it seemed genuine.

Not like other people’s so called friendships. People only wanted to be her friend because she was the daughter of the man who defeated Cell. No one really cared about her, except her friend Erasa. They were friends before the Cell games.

But Gohan seemed different. Genuine and kind. She didn't seem to care for her popularity. Surprisingly, Gohan seemed to actively avoid any benefits hanging out with her had.

Videl smiled, softening her features. “Sure… Thanks…” She grabbed a chocolate and watched as Gohan did the same.

A thought occurred to Videl as she ate the chocolate. “Hey Gohan, in a couple of weeks me and Erasa are going to have a sleepover at my place. You should come.”

Gohan was surprised and became excited. “Wow! A sleepover! I’ve never been to one before!” There were sparkles in her eyes.

Videl shook her head incredulously. “You really did grow up in the mountains…” 

Gohan closed her eyes and laughed nervously with her hand behind her head. 

A woman’s voice in the office broke their conversation. “Miss Videl, the principle will see you now.”

Videl got up from her chair and was about to enter the door when she hesitated. She glanced at the floor and said in a low voice. “Thanks…” She then entered the office and closed the door behind her. 

…………………………………………

The weekend rolled around. Today was another sparring session with Vegeta, but she was more excited and nervous this time than prior times. She held a basket in her arm as she flew towards  
Capsule Corp, where Bulma and Vegeta resided. The location of their next training session. 

The basket contained a variety of rice sweets: rice balls, dango, daifuku, arare, and a few others. Her specialty was cooking rice treats, which greatly amused her due to her name, which means cooked rice.

She made these especially for Vegeta. 

She had spent the morning and evening making various rice treats while her mother was out in town shopping. She had made various dishes of the same thing, trying to get it just right, to Goten’s delight. He had been her more than willing tester to her batches of desserts, tasting a few of every batch and saying which he liked best. 

Her feet touched the grassy ground of the lawn lightly and gracefully. To her dismay, her courage seemed to have stayed in the air.

Her nervousness began to overtake her excitement and she began to doubt if this was such a good idea after all. She had made these as a feast before training idea, like Vegeta had shared with her about 3 training sessions ago. 

But her over analytical mind began to go into overdrive, causing great doubt into her plan. He had said that on occasion it is customary that a feast occurs before a training session… but what were the specific occasions? The 3 training sessions after that one did not involve a feast. Why was that day different? Is today okay or will it be an offense because it was not the right occasion?

She entered the Bulma’s house. As she walked the hallway, her pace began to slow as the continued to ruminate. Her doubts grew. 

What if he didn’t even like rice desserts? Ok, she didn’t know of any food that she, Goten, or her late father disliked, but still. What if rice or rice desserts was not the type of food that would be appropriate as a feast?

She definitely did not want to offend him. She still did not know the specifics of saiyan culture since she had yet to get the saiyan-to-japanese translator functioning yet… She was so close though.

She looked at the large basket in her hands and stopped. Not only could she offend his culture with prior stated reasons, but there was another reason. What she had in the basket could perhaps be considered a feast in human terms, but not even close to a saiyans terms. 

Her heart sank. ‘There is no way this is going to work…’ Then she was frustrated with herself on top of the sadness. ‘What were you thinking Gohan? You should know better! You could have  
made a mockery of his heritage. You should know better than that having studied cross culture in human interactions...’ 

She turned and went to her second room. The room where she would often stay when she was helping Bulma with her projects. Prior to high school she learned electronic engineering and earned a bit of salary at the same time by helping out with Capsule Corp projects.

With disappointment, she set the basket on a table in her second room so she could pick it up after the spar and take it home. She was sad that Vegeta wouldn’t get to taste the treats she had spent hours making especially for him.

She sighed and walked out of her room. She closed the door and made her way to the GR.

Entering the gravity room, she saw Vegeta finish a couple of kicks before looking her way. He immediately noticed something was bothering her. It was never hard for Vegeta to tell the mood states that the demi-saiyans were in.

He could easily read her tail language. Saiyan tail movements reflect inner mood and feelings, even when coiled around their waist. Saiyans instinctively payed attention to other’s tails, though they normally learned to mask their mood by training their tails to be motionless unless the mood or feeling is too great. But Kakarot nor the halflings had been trained to do so, though he planned on training Trunks when he reached 10 years of age. He would not allow his son to give away his internal state to others.

He crossed his arms and stared into her eyes in silent inquiry. Even though it was not his style to verbalize the question, he asked it with his eyes. He was genuinely interested in what troubled her.

Gohan blushed under the intense gaze. She could tell that he was asking her silently what was bothering her. But she couldn’t tell him! How do you tell Vegeta of all people that you spent hours making treats just for him but were afraid to give it to him? He would not only see you as a coward, but would probably laugh in your face for your failed attempt at pleasing him and attempting to honor his culture. No. She didn’t dare share what was bothering her.

She decided instead to change the subject, and was grateful that there was a recent subject that easily came to mind. “I heard Bulma upgraded the training bots this week. How are they compared to their previous version?”

Vegeta continued to regard the young teen for a few more seconds. It was obvious she was avoiding the question. He noticed nervousness added to her emotional state, probably due to his gaze. His lips curled up into a smirk. He really did like her shyness toward him. 

He decided to allow her space and not inquire further. For now. “Let’s test them, shall we?”

She grinned and her tail flicked in anticipation of the added challenge. “Alright!”

After changing the settings to the gravity room they both walked to the center and crouched into their respective fighting position. This time they were facing away from each other since their opponents were the fighting bots. This time, they would work together rather than spar against each other. Adrenaline pumped through their bodies in anticipation.

…………………………………

After training with Vegeta she was exhausted. It wasn’t like the exhaustion one gets from working too hard in bad stress. It was a satisfying exhaustion, her body was worn but it felt incredibly good. She always got that feeling after training, even the times when she could no longer move becaused she pushed herself too far. Though it’s been years since she pushed her body to that point while training. Last time had been when everyone was training to fight Cell, so many years ago.

She walked down the hall of Capsule Corp with her sweat soaked towel around her neck, heading towards her spare room to take a shower before going home. She frowned seeing the basket she had placed there before her training. ‘All those wasted hours cooking…’

She sighed. Grabbing her change of clothes she walked into the bathroom to shower.

Placing the clothes on a small shelf, she took the sweaty towel from her neck. As she did so, she could smell that the towel also had some of his scent on it, though faint. It wasn’t strange, since sparring ensures contact with your sparring partner there was bound to be some of his scent on her that rubbed off onto the towel.

She leaned against the bathroom counter. Closing her eyes she inhaled his scent from the towel. She heard a feral growl and froze until she realize it came from herself. 

Her body was heating up and she was feeling very possessive. She clutched the towel tightly. 

She began to rub the towel sensuously against her cheeks, inhaling his lingering scent. Moving the towel lower she graced her perked nipples with the towel and gasped at the feeling. Tilting her head backwards, her legs widened as she moved the towel roughly against her skin. traveling lower. Lower.

She adjusted so she sat on the counter and drew her legs up spreading them wide. She could imagine Vegeta pressing against her. Grasping her thighs roughly keeping her legs spread wide to him. 

“Ahhh…” A moan escaped her lips as she moved the towel between her legs as pleasure coursed up her body at the feeling. She imagined him grinding himself against her roughly,  
wanting her as badly as she wanted him.

She growled and instantly turned around, now with her knees on the counter and her free hand on the wall. Growling again, she vividly imagined having turned the tables around, him now beneath her. She wanted to dominate the indomitable prince. To make him hers with a passion and intensity she did not know she possessed.

She grinded against the towel, heavy with need. The friction was not enough. She wanted him inside her, badly.

She removed the towel and slipped her finger inside of her wet entrance. “Ahh! Mnnnn…” Her hips grinded hard against the intrusion and she gritted her teeth. Sweat dropped from her body as she rode him hard in her fantasy. Imagining his hands pinned down by hers as she took him.

She roared when she came. Panting heavily leaning against the wall for support.

She felt drained and very exhausted. ‘Ok, maybe I shouldn’t do that right after training…’ She blushed in embarrassment, turned the shower on and got in to take a shower.

Once she finished with her shower and got dressed she exited the bathroom, seeing the basket full of the rice treats on the table in the room. ‘Maybe I can still give it to him…’ She blushed and shook her head. ‘No. What excuse would there be?’ She hugged her waist with one arm and held her chin with the other in a thinking pose. ‘Well, maybe it could be like a thank you gift…’ Her eyes widened and a wide smile appeared as she suddenly thought of a good excuse. ‘Yes! A thank you for accepting going to Trunks’ party deal!’ 

Grinning, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She began to write.

To Vegeta.

Thank you for going to Trunks’ birthday party and training with me. Hope you enjoy these treats I made.  
-Gohan 

 

Grabbing the note and taping it to the basket she headed towards his room to drop it off.

She was surprised, but happy to see his door open as she got closer to his room. ‘This is perfect! I can just drop it off inside his room and I don’t have risk his possible negative reaction to my gift.’

As she got to the door, she heard the water from the shower turn on and she froze with the basket in hand. Her eyes widened, in the corner of the room, she could tell that the door was ajar!

Vegeta had first eaten food right after training. He was currently in the process of starting a shower. 

In the process of removing his training suit, he scanned the Ki’s in the house and was surprised to sense Gohan’s Ki still in the building. He tilted his head slightly, it seemed like she was headed his direction. 

Deciding that it was doubtful that was the case, he continued to remove his training suit. Once all clothing was removed he turned the shower water on. He was about to walk to the bathroom door and close it when he scanned Gohan’s Ki and noticed that she was standing in front of his bedroom door.

He arched a brow, then smirked evilly. ‘Well, well. Let’s see what you’ll do.’ He left the bathroom door as is and got into the shower. 

Frozen at the bedroom door she stared into the room, mouth open in shock. ‘The bathroom door is open! He’s taking a shower with the bathroom door open!!!’

Images of his naked body in the shower began to pop into her head. How the steam in the shower surrounded his sculpted body. How the hot water flowed down his chiseled muscles. How those muscles flexed as he ran them over his perfect form. 

Her tail began to twitch as heat began to flow through her body again. She was getting quite aroused thinking of Vegeta in the shower.

She began to perspire as she was internally conflicted. Part of her wanted so badly to sneak a peek at Vegeta in the shower. ‘No I shouldn’t. Of course I shouldn’t! But would it be so bad? He wouldn’t notice…’

‘Stop being so perverted Gohan! It’s wrong! Wrong, wrong, W. R. O. N. G. wrong!’ But she still wanted to.

Her body began to shake slightly as she battled with herself. ‘He did leave the door open. Gohan really? That’s not an invitation for someone to peek.’

Vegeta kept scanning Gohan’s Ki. He was highly amused that she stood in the same place. He knew what she wanted to do. He chuckled. That girl had the courage to stand up to Cell and Bojack, but she didn’t have the courage to look at a naked adult male.

She took a few hesitant steps into the room. She stopped halfway inside the room. ‘No. I won’t violate someone’s privacy like that. Even though I really, really want to.’

Lowering the basket onto his bed, she glanced toward the bathroom and sighed. Why did she have to be tempted with something so grand?

Straightening herself, she gathered her resolve and walked out of his room. 

She did not hear his amused laugh as she walked down the hall.

…………………………

Vegeta was drying himself off as he exited the bathroom. He froze when he saw a basket on his bed. 

Curious, he dropped the towel on the floor and picked up the basket. 

Wonderful scents hit his nose. He opened the basket as saw an assortment of treats. All very delicious looking. He then noticed the paper that was taped to the basket and unfolded it. 

A genuine smile graced his lips as he read the note.


	8. Lessons

Gohan flew in a different direction than she normally would while carrying a duffle bag. Today was the sleepover day. Surprisingly, Videl had been the one to invite her to the sleepover. 

Gohan smiled.

Things had been going much better with Videl since the ‘chocolate’ incident. She would stick up for her, give her advice, and even started joking with her. In a way, Videl started to act like a big sister toward her. And that made her happy.

She liked Videl and Erasa. Before she started school she had worried about how she would fit in. Erasa had made it easy and Videl had finally accepted her.

Now they were going to have their first sleepover! Gohan never really had a sleepover with friends. Well, friends her age. And not really sleepovers more like sleeping in the same ship with friends on their trip to Namek or sleeping at Bulma’s.

Gohan grinned in excitement and flew even faster. The sudden burst of speed breaking the sound barrier for an instant. 

Once she arrived at Satan city, she found a discrete location and flew down. She pulled out the piece of paper that had Videl’s address written on. Following the address she walked to her destination.

Her eyes widened when she saw Satan mansion. ‘Wow, that’s an… interesting design for a large mansion. Much different on the outside than Bulma’s place…’

While Capsule Corp was larger, it was dome shaped and plain on the outside. Satan mansion, on the other hand, was extravagant in style. The walls were marble white, the roof design was intricate and right in the middle was the word ‘Satan’ in cement. There was a tall cement fence with a metal gate that surrounded the building that allowed for a large yard.

She walked up to the gate. ‘That is definitely one tall gate.’ The gate was about 2 times her height. 

She noticed a button and a screen to her left on the cement part of the gate. She walked up to it and pressed the button.

“Hi. Can anyone hear me?”

She let go of the button and waited for a response. A woman’s high pitched voice came through the speaker. “This is Satan residence. Please state your name and your business.”

“I am Son Gohan, and I’m here for Videl’s slumber party.”

There was a short pause. Then a buzzer sounded. The gates began to open. “Welcome miss Son. Please come inside.”

She walked on the cement walkway, passing a large circular fountain, till she was at the door of the mansion. 

Before she could knock, the door swung open. A young woman in a maid outfit was waiting on the other side. “Welcome miss. I shall take you to miss Videl’s room.”

Gohan recovered from her initial startled reaction. “T-Thanks” 

As she walked with the maid, she was awed by the large entryway. There was enough space to comfortably fly around. Large windows with expensive drapes aligned the tall walls. Beautiful paintings were displayed as well as a large painting of Mr. Satan himself in one of his open mouthed laughs. The floor shined like marble and there was an intricately designed rug that lead forward. She followed the rug and saw that it led to a large double staircase with golden handrails. Looking up, she also saw a huge glass chandelier with many lights hanging on the ceiling.

She was speechless. ‘Wow…’ It was all looked so expensive and unnecessary. Bulma’s family was one of the richest family in the world, yet they kept their decor simple and functional. This, this was just way over the top. She frowned. ‘Well, I guess from what I’ve seen of Mr. Satan, this decor should not really come as a surprise…’

A singsong feminine voice from upstairs broke her out of her thoughts. “Gohan! Over here!”

She looked up and smiled. “Hi Erasa!” She looked to the maid who was escorting her. “Thanks for your help ma’am." She bowed slightly, then ran up the stairs to her friend.

Once she got to her friend, Erasa hugged her and she hugged her back. “Come Gohan. Videl’s in her room.”

Gohan followed her friend to Videl’s room. Once they entered, she was very intregued by what she saw. 

Videl’s room had nice furniture, but it wasn’t elegant like the rest of the mansion she had seen. The room was also decorated more in line with a typical boy’s room. The room was lined with fighting posters, the walls were a sand color, the bed sheets were dark black and gray, and  
shelves were lined with old action figures. 

Erasa chuckled. “Surprised Gohan?” 

Gohan laughed. “Not entirely. It definitely suits Videl.” 

They heard a door across the room open as Videl excited the bathroom. “Hi Gohan. Glad you could make it.”

Gohan bowed slightly in gratitude. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Erasa chuckled. “No need to be so formal Gohan!”

Videl smiled smugly. “At least someone has manners.”

Erasa poked Videl in the arm. “Well, I only have manners towards those who deserve them.”

“Oh yeah?” Videl grabbed Erasa in a loose headlock. “I’ll show you who deserves manners!”

“Noo! Not the hair! Not the hair!” Though she giggled none the less. 

Gohan smiled as she watched the display of close friendship. Videl and Erasa seemed so different, but their friendship was so very tight. She had found out that they had been friends prior to Hercule ‘defeating’ Cell and becoming the ‘savior’ of the world. Erasa cared deeply for Videl for Videl herself, not for the money or popularity she had. 

‘Everyone should have a close best friend like that.’ She thought of her little brother and how he had Trunks. She also thought about her dad and how he had krillin. Her heart ached for her deceased dad and how krillin lost his best friend. Her thoughts traveled to her best friend and how she would be devastated if she lost hers.

//Gohan?// She felt her friend in her mind telepathically and smiled wider. Her mentor was always there for her when the need arose. 

//Sorry! Didn’t mean to disturb you Piccolo. I was just thinking about you.// She felt the curious inquiry as to why without the namekian even having to ask mentally.

Instead of trying to put into mental words what she felt she decided to send her friend her feelings through their telepathic link. She could feel Piccolo's unease at the display of strong emotion and she chuckled to herself. Piccolo was never good or comfortable with these kinds of emotions, but she knew that her mentor cared for her as well.

Her mentor sent her feelings of deep friendship very briefly, along with the embarrassment in the accidental show of emotion, and closed the link again.

She grinned, happy beyond words to have Piccolo as her best friend. She suddenly felt herself nudged and refocused on her surroundings. She saw Erasa and Videl standing right in front of her with worried expressions. 

Erasa asked in a worried tone. “Gohan. Gohan! Are you alright?”

Videl also asked in a worried tone. “Yeah, you spaced out on us there!”

Gohan laughed nervously and placed her hand behind her head. “Oh! Sorry! I-I was just thinking!”

Erasa then grinned evilly. “Oh! I see… Thinking about your secret admirer, huh?”

Her face turned bright red. “W-What! N-No!”

Both girls laughed at her reaction. Making Gohan’s blush deepen. 

Videl took pity on the young girl. “Come on. Let’s go eat dinner. Then the fun will begin!”

Gohan followed the two, trying to recollect herself and stop blushing.

She followed them to the dining room. It was beautiful. Dark red walls, a long mahogany table, intricately designed chairs, and a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. She felt uncomfortable. Never had she eaten in such a fancy looking room. She wasn’t even close to being dressed for the occasion. She had opted for comfort and was currently wearing a loose white t-shirt, grey shorts, and sneakers. Feelings of being out of place began filling her. Her only saving grace was that the two girls around her weren’t dressed up either.

Videl sat in the end chair and Erasa sat to her left, so Gohan decided to sit to her right. Looking in front of her she saw a silver plate and a whole lot of utensils that looked nearly identical. She figured each had its specific use, but which went with what she hadn’t the slightest clue.

To add to the fanciness, three waiters entered the room each with a covered plate in their hands. They placed each plate in front of each girl. The smell was exquisite! Gohan couldn’t wait to see what was inside. The waiters lifted the metal lids simultaneously and Gohan felt her stomach turn in protest. 

In the middle of the plate was a tiny bowl with a tiny amount of soup in it. This was going to be course meals. She knew that she was to be expected to eat like a human. She came prepared with the special nutrition powder. But even so… This was just torture…

Then she looked at the collection of 3 spoons she had in front of her. Which one does she use for soup?

She heard Videl laugh. “Don’t look so dismayed Gohan! Use this one for the soup.” She lifted one of the spoons and Gohan did as well. “I don’t normally care, but you'll have to learn for tomorrow’s family lunch, so I’ll just show you now.”

As the courses arrived, Videl instructed her which utensil to use. ‘She’s definitely treating me like a younger sister.’ She smiled.

Gohan was eternally grateful when the main course arrived, though it was still leaner than she’d hopped. She took out her nutrition powder and sprinkled it on her food.

Erasa leaned her chin on her hands and looked at Gohan inquisity. “Gohan, I’ve been meaning to ask you. What is that stuff you keep putting on your food?”

“Oh this?” She lifted up the bottle and showed her the label. “This is special medication I need to take for my condition.” 

The label was in prescription formatt. It genuinely was a prescription. The Capsule Corp doctors who learned about saiyan biology prescribed it. After all, with all of the injuries they got throughout the years, it was helpful to have those special doctors at hand. There was only one Bulma, so she needed help she could trust. There was only 3 doctors who knew about saiyans and kept their secret throughout the years.

Erasa looked ashamed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry… I thought it was seasoning or something…” 

Gohan smiled genuinely. “No worries! You’d never know unless you ask. Don’t be afraid to ask. Questions is how we learn.”

Videl rolled her eyes. “You’d regret saying that to her...”

Erasa had a devious look in her eyes and she gently elbowed her in the ribs. “So… have you figured out who he is yet? He’s already gotten you three anonymous gifts.”

Gohan’s entire face turned red. “... No…”

Erasa crossed her arms in thought. “Well, maybe he’s just shy. Or maybe he’s just waiting for the right time. Maybe to ask you to the Starry Night Dance?”

Gohan’s eyebrows raised. She hadn’t thought about what would happen, what would she wear, or who she would go with (or even if she would even go) should there be a school dance, and from what she had read about high schools, there was always some sort of dance. “Starry Night  
Dance? Is that a yearly dance from our high school?”

Videl shook her head at her. “It often shows that yo live under a rock Gohan.”

Gohan grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

Erasa began to explain excitedly. “The Starry Dance is an important yearly event where all us girls dress up in our most beautiful dresses. We dream of going with that special guy, but any cute guy will do really. Everyone’s gonna be there!” 

Videl rolled her eyes. “You don’t really have to go with a guy. Some just go with friends to have a good time. The point is to be there.”

Erasa placed her hands on her hips and glared at Videl. “Don’t teach her bad social skills.” She returned her attention to Gohan. “Anyway, it’s a really big event that's coming up, but there will be plenty of time to explain the details at a later time. Just know you can be outcasted if you don’t show. I’m sure your secret admirer would never let such a thing happen to his sweet little Gohan!” 

Once again Gohan felt her face heat up with embarrassment and inspected the interesting empty plate in front of her. Both girls laughed.

…………………………………….

It was late at night. After 2am and Erasa and Videl were fast asleep. Gohan lied awake looking at the ceiling deep in thought. 

They had recently finished watching a superhero movie, one that had yet to hit the theatres but was offered as a premere to the Satan family because Hercule ‘saving’ the world. There was this line in the movie that stuck with her. A line that one of the superheroes said when asked why he used his powers to fight bad guys.

*When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen? They happen because of you.*

‘Maybe I’ve been going about this wrong…’ She’d gladly give herself to save others. Hell, the main reason she kept training after her father’s death was so she could protect others should someone threaten the Earth. But…

Her thoughts traveled to the robbery at the jewelry store and the young girl being held hostage. Of what could have happened if she hadn’t been there, turning super saiyan to save her…

All the time she had been worried about large, planetary scale threats. All the while neglecting the  
individuals who suffered at the hands of criminals and accidents. The words repeated themselves in her mind.

*When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen? They happen because of you.*

She would not let others suffer. She would use her power for those in need. To stop those who wish to inflict harm on the innocent. But she could not give any hints that it was her doing these things. It was a close call that Videl almost discovered her.

Quietly, she got up and walked to her duffle bag and grabbed out a notebook and pencil. Laying back on the soft cushion bed and began to sketch. She needed a disguise.

…………………………………………..

This sparring session with Vegeta was to be at Capsule Corp which worked perfectly into her plans of seeing if Bulma could make her the superhero outfit. 

Considering the time, she was not surprised to find Bulma in her main invention room. “Hi Bulma!”

The older woman smiled. “Hi sweetie! How’s it going with your father’s space pod?”

Gohan beamed. “Almost finished! I have the translator program and device fully operational with a 2% margin of error. It's in the process of translation and should be done soon!”

Bulma looked proudly at the young teen she considered like her own. “Wonderful!”

Gohan looked a little sheepish. “Um, Bulma, I was wondering if I could ask for your help.”

“Of course. What’s up?”

“Yo do such a wonderful job with our training outfits I was wondering if you could make me a superhero outfit.” She handed her the drawing of the design she wanted for her costume. “If you can, that is.”

She beamed at the young girl. “Why of course! It’s going to be great to have a real life superhero! Fighting bad guys and saving lives! I’m so proud of you!” She looked at the sketch Gohan had handed her. “Oh, this is nice!”

Gohan blushed lightly and placed her hand behind her head. “It’s the least I can do, since I have the power.”

“Well, you leave it to me. I should have this ready in a weak or two.”

“Thanks a bunch Bulma!” She hugged the blue haired woman. “I’ll leave you to your work. Thanks again!” And she left the main invention room, walking down the hall.

Glancing at the clock, she realized she was still a little over half an hour early. Her conversation with Bulma had been shorter than she had anticipated.

She decided that she would see if Vegeta wanted to start their sparring a bit earlier than the scheduled time. She doubted that he’d mind. In fact, she bet that he was in the GR training this very moment. 

Entered the gravity room her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Vegeta doing some training. He was standing on the palms of his hands as he did vertical pushups. Sweat dripped off his brow as he dipped to the floor and straightened once more.

She couldn’t help but stare at the handsome man. How his muscles strained as he lifted his weight against the gravity. The sweat dripping off his brow...

She watched as he finished his last push up and jumped in order to stand once more. The way he gracefully pushed off the ground and bent, planting his feet effortlessly onto the floor of the GR. 

He crossed his arms and looked at her. “You're early.” There was no negativeness behind it. He was just stating a fact.

A blush tinted her cheeks at his gaze. “My tasks finished earlier than anticipated. I decided to head here early.” He gave her such warm feelings when he looked at her. No one had ever had any similar effect on her. Though she was embarrassed by his gaze, she wished he would never stop looking at her.

Then she remembered Erasa talking about the Starry Night Dance. *We dream of going with that special guy.* Special guy… Vegeta would be her special guy…

She promptly shook that idea from her head. There was no way he even knew about the dance. Even if he did, why would he participate? He was not one to participate in human traditions, especially not a high school one. She wouldn’t even dare to invite him to the dance, he would for sure laugh in her face! Kami knows she had to strike a deal with him to come to Trunks’ birthday party. 

Noticing that Gohan was deep in thought he turned to the control panel in the GR. “Very well.”

To her surprise, he set the gravity in the room to half the normal setting they sparred in. 

She raised an eyebrow in inquiry. He just walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her, staring into her eyes.

Her heart was pounding loudly. The way he stared at her is like he could see right through her soul. In his coal black eyes she could see strength, pride, and… something else. Something she couldn’t quite decipher. 

“I am going to teach you one of the saiyan forms. Since we will only be focusing on form, I will instruct you at this gravity level.”

She was quite taken aback. During their sparring sessions he had never offered to instruct her! In fact, the whole deal was to teach him her family's Kamehameha move and spar to help him improve. Though, of course, she was improving greatly by sparring with him. She never expected him to want to use the time he could be getting stronger to teach her. 

“O-Okay…”

He turned slightly to the left and held up his hands in front of his face in a defensive stance. But instead of having his hands in fists, he had his hands open. “Mirror my stance and place your wrists directly against mine.”

She nodded and did so. She stared determinedly into those coal-black eyes that stared right back. 

“Follow my movements closely.” His voice was barely a whisper.

He began to walke in a circle around her, his eyes staring deeply into hers. Never waving.

She began to walk the circle with him. Wrists against wrist. She couldn’t help but be entranced by those deep black eyes. Her senses picking up his slightest movement and mimicking him closely.

His movements were fluid and graceful. Even as he turned to circle the other way, their wrists never losing contact though adjusting to the flip of direction.

“Now, I will guide you and follow my lead closely. Avoid breaking wrist contact.” He slowly shifted behind her, rotating their wrists as she worked with him so their wrists stayed connected the whole time. 

She could feel his body heat as he pressed against her back. How his muscles shifted as he moved slowly and gracefully as she followed suit. His mouth was oh so close to her neck. She stifled a shiver as the soft feeling of his breath constantly grazed her neck. 

He began to do a series of forms that seemed to flow with one another. Her body moved with his, making the same moves, as their bodies graced together intimately due to their close contact.

It was hard to keep up her concentration. This didn’t feel like battle forms. If Gohan didn’t know better, this seemed like he was teaching her a dance.

But, Saiyans did not dance… did they?? Even if they did, of all the things Vegeta could teach her, why a dance? No, it didn’t make any sense to her as a dance. Maybe it was to teach battle coordination between battle partners? But then....

Why did it feel so intimate?

She gasped a she felt him whisper in her ear breaking her from her thoughts. He said softly and gently: “Concentrate. You’re faltering.”

Her eyes widened when she felt his tail wrap around her waist, keeping her flush against him. 

Her face entire face was hot. Because her own tail was wrapped around her waist, when his tail wrapped around her he grazed hers and she had to bite down her lip to suppress a moan. The pleasant feeling causing her whole body to give a brief shiver. 

Her heart was beating so hard and so quickly, she feared that he would hear. She was completely aroused. Fire ran through her blood. His proximity wasn’t helping. His movement wasn’t helping. His touch wasn't helping. Kami knows his scent wasn’t helping. 

‘Calm down Gohan! This is obviously something normal! A normal training battle thing! Take deep breaths. Deep covert breaths…’

But she couldn’t calm down fully. She was able to follow his movements quite well though without breaking wrist contact (with much difficulty).

Then he stopped abruptly. “Thats enough for today.” He walked to the gravity control panel and increased the gravity to normal training levels. 

He could smell the heavy scent of her arousal. It called to him, beckoned him. Even with his years of discipline and restraint, it was nearly impossible to ignore. Her sweet aroma, her body broadcasting her readiness to be taken… It was maddening! He had no choice but to cut off their lesson abruptly, lest he lose control and take her there unceremoniously in the gravity room. 

‘Not yet. The time is nearing, but not yet.’ Finished with the control panel, he turned to face her.

She shakily go into a fighting stance. Her body still too aroused to be thinking about sparring.  
There were other things she would like to be doing right now… with the man right in front of her… in a tight navy training suit that barely hid his… bulge? Was he aroused too?!

Before she could further think about it, he launched at her in full attack mode and her mind switched to battle mode.

…………………………………………….

 

After training with Vegeta and showering she’d gone to her father’s old space pod to look at the translation progress. 

As she tinkered with the machine, her thoughts traveled their training, and how she briefly thought she saw a bulge. 

She blushed. She shouldn’t have been looking there in the first place, but was he semi erect? ‘Nah. I was horny out of my mind and just probably saw what I wanted to see.’ She had only saw what she thought she saw for a brief moment, also, in an aroused state like she was she could just as easily imagined it.

The machine in her hand beeped loudly. Looking down at the screen she jumped in excitement. 

“It’s done!” ‘Finally! All the work has payed off!’

She began to scan the data. ‘This is going to take a while…’ 

She opted to call her mom and let her know she was staying at Bulma’s. Then, she would spend time analyzing the newly translated data.

…………………………….

It was hours later, during the middle of the night when there was a shout of glee. “This is perfect!” 

Gohan smiled ear to ear. This was going to be a great way to celebrate Vegeta’s culture. But she couldn’t do it alone. She would need to enlist the help of others. And she was going to do everything she could to get their help.


	9. Tutoring

She entered the classroom with excitement and got to her chair. As she’d come to expect, and looked forward to, a box of edible treats was sitting at her chair.

Her mysterious secret admirer had been leaving a box of edibles every week on Wednesdays. She had come to look forward to that day of the week as she wondered what the person would get her next.

It was had been a different set of things every time. The first time was an assorted box of chocolates. The second was Aplets and Cotlets. Then others times; a packaged container of sushi and sashimi, assorted mochi, french macaroons, and a box of assorted trail mixes. This time, it was a delicious assortment of fruits.

She smiled with a slight blush. She couldn’t help but be happy that her secret admirer guessed right that she liked food more than random trinket gifts.

She couldn’t help but wonder who her secret admirer could be. Why would this person like her of all people? Why the secrecy? Was this person shy too?

So engrossed in her thoughts was she that she didn’t notice Erasa enter the classroom and sit next to her. Till she spoke.

“I see someone's secret admirer is punctual!”

Startled out of her thoughts, she blushed deeper and placed a hand behind her neck in embarrassment. “Y-Yes…”

She felt Erasa elbow her softly in the ribs. When she looked up questioningly, Erasa pointed toward Sharpener who walked up to her.

“Gohan, could I talk to you for a moment?” He motioned for her to walk with him.

“S-Sure.” She glanced to Erasa nervously, her blonde friend just smile wide and shooed her off.

She go up from her chair and walked with Sharpener. Her nerves spiked as they walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. 

Why did he want to speak with her? Alone?

It couldn’t be that he was confessing to be her secret admirer, could it? No. Videl was certain it wasn’t him and she trusted her friends’ judgment. 

Her heart began to beat even faster as her eyes widened. ‘Is he going to ask me to the Starry Night Dance??’

The dance was a month away, but already the school is buzzing with commotion. Already girls were being asked by guys. Erasa had 3 ask her already, but she’d tell them that she was still ‘thinking’ about it. Gohan knew that Erasa was just enjoying the chase, as well as counting her options. Erasa liked flirting with guys and was not one to tie down so easily.

But she herself hadn’t been asked yet. She hadn’t even considered it. With all the commotion the dance was certainly an important social event, but would she go? Did she even want to?

Her thoughts froze as he turned to look at her once they reached the hall outside of the classroom, his brown eyes holding her black one’s captive.

“So, here’s the thing.” He leaned one arm against the wall next to her left, getting quite close to her. She tried not to react to the overwhelming scent of cologne that assaulted her senses. She held her breath, trying her best to block out the overwhelming unpleasant smell.

He smiled charmingly at her, believing her stiffening reaction to be a positive thing. He leaned closer to her ear. “I was hoping you’d be willing to help me with my ‘studies’.” He placed the emphasis on the word ‘studies’, but she didn’t catch on to it. “My grades are slipping in anatomy and I thought you’d be perfect to help me out.”

She blinked in surprise, stunned. That option of what he could have asked had not even crossed her mind. Her face became almost covered in red in embarrassment. How could she have been thinking he meant anything like asking her out to the dance or even be interested in her!

She rubbed her head in embarrassment, unable to look at him as she grinned wide and laughed awkwardly and loudly. “Hahahaha! Yeah! Of course! Why not! Hahaha!”

He grinned triumphantly. “How about we start our sessions at my place? Say around six?”

“Well, I’ll have to check with my mom first, would tomorrow work?”

“Sadly, I have football practice. How about Saturday evening?”

Gohan looked pensive. “Would Saturday around three work? I have prior engagements on Saturdays around six.” Training with Vegeta. The guy she would like to go to the Starry Night Dance with. An event that would only happen in her dreams and fantasies.

“Great! Here’s my address.” He handed her a piece of paper. One she took the paper, he leaned forward, closer to her face and he said in a low seductive voice. “It’s a date then.” He pushed off the wall and walked in the classroom again.

She stood there, eyes wide in shock. Pure shock. ‘D-Did he just say d-date???’ She stood there frozen for a couple of minutes till she heard the teacher’s voice as class began. 

She shook herself and quickly walked into the classroom. ‘No, he couldn’t mean an actual date… could he??’

…………………………………………….

“Hi Gohan, hi Erasa!” Videl sat beside Gohan on the bench her two friends sat. She had missed first class session chasing bad guys and just found out that the teacher they took their second session with was absent. She had just found her friends on one of the benches on school grounds as they waited for third period to start.

Videl noticed something was up. Erasa had a proud extra wide smile and Gohan had her hand on her face in embarrassment and exasperation. “What did I miss?”

Erasa’s smile widened and she said in a sing song voice. “Gohan has a date on Saturday!!”

Videl’s eyebrows shot up as Gohan countered immediately. “Erasa! I’m telling you, it’s not a date! I’m just going to help Sharpener with his studies!”

Videl frowned when she heard Sharpener’s name. “Sharpener?! Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

Erasa wagged her finger at Videl. “Actually, they broke up a few days ago.” She clasped her hands and leaned towards Gohan. “So he’s ripe for the taking!”

Gohan’s arms folded on the table and she buried her head in it. “I told you Erasa, he’s not interested in me like that!” 

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. “Yeah right! Why else would he invite you over to his place to ‘study’? She placed a great emphasis on the word ‘study’.

“Wait” Videl interrupted, anger rising. “You're going to study at ‘his’ place?? GOHAN!!”

“What??” Gohan lifted her head sharply from her arms, startled by Videl’s outburst. 

Videl glanced sternly at her. “You can’t go to his house! You’d be alone with him!”

Gohan blinked a few times and tilted her head in confusion. “His parents would probably be there, right? Besides, it’s just studying. What’s wrong with that?”

Videl facepalmed herself as Erasa giggled. Gohan was still just as lost. “What??”

Keeping the palm on her face she looked at her lost friend. “Gohan. He might try something with you.”

Gohan’s face flushed as she realized what Videl was getting at. “Oh! N-No! I doubt it! He asked to study, he didn’t ask me out!!”

Videl shook her head in disbelief. “You really are clueless when it comes to this, aren’t you?”

Erasa laughed and hugged her. “Oh! You’re so cute Gohan!”

Then the bell rang, saving Gohan from further embarrassment. Videl looked annoyed and pointed in her direction. “We’ll talk about this later Gohan.”

The blond girl hugging her gave her another brief squeeze. “See you after gym class!”

And the two went off to class. Gohan on the other hand, went where she usually went during this class period, the library.

…………………………………………….

Gohan sat in her usual spot in the library to study, at the single person desk that was located in the ‘silent study’ section of the library next to many books. She was however, unable to concentrate like she usually did.

The conversation with her friends played back in her head as well as Sharpener’s earlier remark, *It’s a date then.*

Surely it wasn’t meant ‘that’ way. He would have asked her out instead of asking for her help his study. Who in their right mind would find studying romantic?? 

But what if they were right? How would she feel about the situation? About him?

She never really gave much thought to dating. She was more focussed on school and friends to really think about the boys at school.

Sharpener was good looking. Strong for a human. He seemed an Ok person, but she barely knew him. 

She set the book she was holding on the table, crossed her legs and sat back on the chair. Crossing her arms she closed her eyes and continued her thoughts.

He is intelligent and strong willed, though he rarely speaks. He gives the aura of authority and leadership. Just being around him makes you feel stronger, like anything is possible while at his side. He is prideful and doesn’t easily show his emotions, though he has shown that he cares about his family and would fight to protect them. And those eyes, eyes that hold such secrets in their black depth…

She snapped out of her thoughts opening her eyes as she realized that, somewhere along the line, her thoughts had traveled to Vegeta. She placed a hand on her head despairingly. ‘Get a grip Gohan! He’s way out of your league. I doubt he even thinks of you other than a small child and the daughter of what he calls a ‘third class baka’.’

She smiled. She knew that regardless of what Vegeta tried to project to others, he really cared about her father. He was just too prideful and arrogant to admit it.

She sighed. At any rate, while Vegeta still haunts her thoughts so closely, she didn’t have any interest in other boys. She should try, but she didn’t feel ready yet. She had to make it clear to Sharpener that this was only tutoring, and to not expect anything more.

……………………………………………

Sitting in the classroom of the last period, she glanced at the clock: ‘2:58’. Two minutes till the end of school for the day. She planned on talking to Sharpener before he left. She had thought over the whole day what she would say.

She finally heard the teacher say the words. “Class dismissed. Remember tomorrow’s homework.” 

As everyone began to rise from their seats, she turned around to face Sharpener. “Um… Sharpener. Could I talk to you for a quick moment?”

He smiled a charming smile her way. “Sure thing.”

They walked to the hallway. 

He arched an eyebrow in inquiry. “So, whats up?”

Red lightly tinted her cheeks. “Um… I just wanted to be sure that your parents will be there and that… well… this is just a study session, not something.... else…?”

He laughed casually. “Of course! Both my folks will be around and this is just a study session.” He leaned in close to her. “I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want.”

She visibly relaxed. Like her father, she always gave others the benefit of the doubt and so far, she had no reason to doubt him. 

Then embarrassment returned at the fact that her friends had almost convinced her otherwise. She laughed nervously with her hand behind her neck. “Haha! Sorry! Of course it is! I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page! So, Saturday at three-o'clock it is!” 

She quickly turned around and walked back to the classroom to gather her things, avoiding the students who exited the classroom.

An evil grin appeared on Sharpener's face after she left.

………………………………………………………...

Saturday rolled around. It was morning when she arrived at Capsule Corp. Gohan had received a call from Bulma that her superhero outfit was finished. She couldn’t wait to see it!

She looked around the main invention room excitedly, hoping to spot the outfit. Instead of Bulma walking somewhere to grab a costume, she grabbed a watch instead.

“Here you go Gohan!” She smiled proudly as she gave the young teen the watch.

Gohan looked at the watch in confusion. “Thanks Bulma.” She looked at the blue haired genius expectantly while the elder just laughed.

“Press these two buttons together twice in a row.”

Gohan did as she was told. Suddenly a ‘poof’ noise sounded and she felt as if she had a different set of clothes on.

She looked at herself in amazement. Twisting and turning as she tried to get a good look at herself. “Bulma! This is genius!!!”

She hadn’t noticed Bulma step away to grab the full body mirror, but she did see as she returned with it. “It was nothing Gohan. It works both ways. So if you press those two buttons twice once more, you will return to your normal clothes. Here, take a look.” She gestured to the mirror.

Gohan stepped in front of the mirror and gasped. She looked amazing! 

The dark green full body suit contrasted with yellow highlights. The golden gloves and golden boots also went well with the green. She also had a dark green eye mask and a golden sash that hid her tail quite well.

She transformed into super saiyan. ‘Yep! My design worked nicely! And Bulma did a wonderful job!’

At that time, Vegeta walked passed the main invention room. He was headed to the kitchen to grab some food when he saw Gohan with the corner of his eye, but she was not wearing usual clothes and she was in super saiyan form.

He froze just beyond the door and did a double take. Walking backwards to look once more into the room. 

Both of his eyebrows shot up as he stared at the sexy girl in front of him. He had seen her in supersaiyan before, during their training, but this was different. For one, he wasn’t occupied on training, so at this moment his attention was fully on taking in every detail of her beauty. The way golden sparks appeared around her body, her bright golden spiked hair, the aura that surrounded her that exuded power and control.

The second difference was what she was wearing. The color of the suit suited her super saiyan form. It made her look regal even, like she was a class of her own. The dark green suit hugged her curves closely, showing off her beautiful flawless curves sculpted from years of training and amplified in her transformed state. He had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life. And soon, this kind, beautiful warrior will be his. And his alone.

Gohan was too busy looking at herself in the mirror and did not see his stare, but Bulma did. She raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, intrigued and a bit confused by his reaction.

She saw that his tail had uncoiled from his waist, a very rare occurrence, and was twisting and twitching around slightly. She knew that saiyan’s tails can communicate states of mind or emotions, though she didn’t know how to read them. She did know that Vegeta guarded himself closely, avoiding letting others know of his internal state. Yet, at this moment, he was much less guarded, and his tail wasn’t stuck to his waist, which she had only seen about two other times in the entire time she’s known him.

At this point, Gohan noticed that Vegeta was looking at her in a strange manner. Blushing profusely. Even with her embarrassment, she couldn’t help but be turned on by the look he was giving her. Heat began rising in her body and her breathing sped up. She bowed her head and shifted a bit nervously, embarrassed.

Bulma’s eyes moved from Vegeta to Gohan, back and forth a few times. Then, she smiled knowingly. Things finally fitting together. Gohan spending so much time training with someone, Vegeta going out sometimes rather than training all day in the GR, all the effort Gohan was going through for Vegeta’s surprise, Vegeta seeming to shower between training sessions, Catching Vegeta using the desktop computer a couple of times…

“Ahem” Bulma coughed into the palm of her hand. She noticed Vegeta’s startled expression as if he only now noticed she was in the same room. She also noticed Gohan’s face get a brighter shade of red.

Gohan double clicked the watch again so she was in her normal clothes as she essentially ran out of the room past Vegeta, transforming out of her super saiyan form. “T-Thanks Bulma! I-I’ve gotta go!” 

Bulma watched Vegeta closely as his eyes followed the girl, watching her go. “Vegeta” She said in a serious tone as she watched his eyes focus on her. She had noticed the softness in his eyes she had never seen before as he looked at Gohan. The softness disappearing, eyes turning normal as he looked at her. “We’ve got to talk.”

……………………………………………….

I wasn’t long till she was to go to Sharpener’s house. So she decided to walk from Capsule Corp. It would give her time to think along the way.

Red tinted her cheeks as she smiled wide, her tail twitched happily around her waist as she remembered how Vegeta had looked at her. ‘Even he looked impressed with my crime fighting outfit design!’

She walked with a hop to her step. Elated that she seemed to impress him with her looks. Quite an accomplishment she was sure.

She soon arrived at a fairly big blue two-story house. It was almost twice as large as her house. Double checking the paper Sharpener gave her, she made sure it was the house.

She walked to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Sharpener stood with a smile on his face. 

“Welcome Gohan! Come in. Make yourself at home.” He gestured for her to enter.

She politely removed her shoes upon entry and set them down by the door. “Where would you like the study session to begin?”

“Over here would be perfect.” He said as he gestured to the coffee colored couch. 

They sat side by side on the couch. As she pulled out her books from her bookbag, the sound of soft music playing in the background caught her attention. “Are you comfortable studying with the music on?”

He smiled deviously. “Yes. It always helps me during my studies.”

His smile was strange to her, but she shook it off. Everyone had different ways of retaining information. Some people liked listening to music and some prefered silence. She herself prefered the sounds of nature during her studies. As his tutor it was her job to make sure he was comfortable with his surroundings to ensure best retention of information.

She pulled out the textbook. “Let’s gauge where your strengths in this subject are, then we can  
work on the rest branching out from there.”

He smirked. “Whatever you say, I’m game.” It was a major turn on for him that the shy Gohan seemed so confident and knowledgeable at this moment. Anyone would be able to tell that she was currently in her element. Though he prefered his girls shy. He would have to break that confidence out of her and bring back the shy and vulnerable Gohan. It would be a fun challenge.

As Gohan started quizzing him on different parts of the anatomy, Sharpener began to slowly move closer beside her. 

She didn’t notice and continued on. His arm came into contact with hers, but she instinctively adjusted, angling herself to face him more while keeping her arm out of the way.

“Ok, you seem quite familiar with most of the structured parts from class, now, let’s see how well you know their respective functions.”

That’s the area he struggled with, and he was beginning to get frustrated. Not only on the subject of anatomy, but the fact that Gohan had yet to notice or react to his advances. He had brushed his knees with hers, but she had adjusted and didn’t even seem to notice. He had never encountered a girl who was distracted by anything other than his attractive self. Gohan was proving to be more of a challenge than he had though. ‘Time to step it up a notch.’

“Ok, I think I’ve got a grasp on what we need to work on.” She set the notebook on the table and flipped the pages of the class textbook. “Let’s begin with regulation and maintenance of the circulatory system.”

They both leaned forward as she began to explain certain functions and ask him questions. As he pretended to listen fully, he was slowly leaning closer to her. His face inching little by little to hers. 

As she finished an explanation, she raised her head and was about to ask a him a question to make sure he understood. Instead she froze. His face was inches away from hers! Her face turned red and she leaned away. Very embarrassed.

He looked at her and pretended to be surprised by her reaction, while he was internally triumphant. He had finally gotten a response from the cute nerd. “What’s wrong Gohan?” He said in his fake innocent voice. 

She shook her head and placed a hand behind her head nervously. “Haha! Nothing! I-I just lost my place is all…” ‘Ok, calm your nerves Gohan. He asked for your help in tutoring him. He wants nothing more. Don’t be freaked out. Do this for him.’

She took a deep breath and continued where she left off. Though she was more aware of his  
movements. She noticed this time as he began leaning in closer while looking at the textbook. ‘At least he’s seems really interested in learning. Though I wish he would keep his distance though…’

When his arm brushed against hers, she decided to set some boundaries. She didn’t think he was doing it on purpose, but she needed to make him aware of what he was doing.

“Umm… Sharpener....”

“Yes Gohan?” He gave her another fake charming innocent smile.

“Well, i-it’s just that… Your arm seems to be touching mine sometimes by mistake and… I don’t like to be touched...”

He faked shock “Oh! I am so sorry Gohan! I didn't know I was even doing that! My sincerest apologies!.”

“No worries! I knew you weren’t doing that on purpose.” 

“You know, I just realized. I am such a terrible host!” He shook his head. “I haven't even offered you something to snack on or drink!” 

She placed a hand behind her neck. “You really don’t have to.”

“It’s the least I can do! After all, you took time out of your schedule to help me with my problem.”

“Thanks! Just some juice would be fine. Any kind.”

He got up and made his way to the kitchen. While he poured their drinks, she flipped the pages of the textbook, preparing for their continued tutoring session.

He returned with two glasses filled with purplish juice. “Hope you like blackberry and blueberry juice.”

“Thanks!” She said as she grabbed the glass from Sharpener. She took a drink from the glass and decided that it tasted good. Putting the drink down, they returned to their studying. 

After a while, she started to feel a little light headed and thirsty. She drank more juice and finished the glass. 

“Let me get you some more.”

“Actually, could I get some water?” She said as she rubbed her temples. 

“Sure thing.” 

He got up with the glass and headed to the kitchen. He returned with a glass full of water and she drank the whole glass. She vaguely thought the water tasted funny, but she chalked it up to her drinking juice earlier. 

She was trying her best to focus her thoughts on the anatomy lesson, but her head was fuzzy. Her attention wavered as she struggled to even remember what she was talking about a moment later. Something didn’t feel right.

She was a bit too wrapped up trying to regain focus that she didn’t notice Sharpener place his hand on her thigh. 

He smirked triumphantly when she didn’t react to his touch. He began to rub her thigh, climbing up her skirt. 

She squirmed as she registered an unwanted feeling crawling up her thigh. 

He leaned into her and grabbed her breast with his other hand. She instinctively jumped back, standing from the couch.

“I-I… I think I’d better go… I’m not feeling s-so well…”

She shakily turned to walk to the door, but Sharpener pushed her to the wall, leaning against her. “No need to leave so soon. The fun has just begun.” He said as his hand began to crawl up her skirt once more.

“L-let go of me Sharpener...”

“Come on.” He leaned against her ear. “I know you want it. You're just too shy to admit it, aren’t you?” He licked her ear.

She wasn’t entirely aware of what was happening, but she knew she didn’t like him touching her. As she felt his mouth move from her ear to her neck, her body cried out in protest, her mind urging her to get away. “Let me go Sharpener!” She didn’t fully trust herself to push him off and not severely injure him with her saiyan strength in the fuzzy state she was in.

He moved his mouth from her neck to her lips and kissed her roughly. Her adrenaline went into overdrive, her saiyan instinct and metabolism giving her enough lucidity to act accordingly. 

Trying to exert enough control as to not kill him, she punched him in the face, the force pushing him off her. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. 

She ran to the door, hastily put on her shoes, and ran out of the house. She didn’t stop or look back. She left her books there and didn’t care. She didn’t even care if anyone saw her take to the sky as she flew fast.

Her heart was pounding at top speed, helping to clear her head slightly. ‘D-Did he… drug me??’

She stopped mid-air in the clouds floating. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as could in her condition, feeling a familiar power build from within, surging through her veins and covering her entire being. The power filled her entirely, transforming into super saiyan. Her power warmed and comforted her, pushing away her haziness in both body and mind. The rapid metabolism and healing ability of a saiyan is always enhanced in super saiyan form, enabling the drug to quickly run it’s course through her body.

She bared her teeth as she her body returned to normal from the effects of the drug. ‘He did drug me!’

Her power raised even higher, threatening on the border of super saiyan 2. She was fuming! Beyond pissed at what Sharpener tried with her. She had clearly told him she didn’t want to be touched, and what did he do? Drugged her to try to get his way. ‘What a disgusting-’

Her choice description for him was cut short when she heard a few shots fired in the distance, as well as the screeching sound of tires as a car sped up suddenly. Police car sirens started as the sounds of a high-speed chase was in progress.

She clicked the watch twice, activating her Saiyagirl costume. This was exactly what she needed at the moment. Something to take her anger out on. And boy, was she angry…

…………………………………………..

She dusted her hands of as she looked at the unconscious group of robbers at her feet. The car beside her that they drove was beyond repair as she had taken a little of her hostility out on the poor innocent vehicle so she wouldn’t be too harsh on the humans themselves. She hadn’t wanted her first superhero debut to look so violent, but she hadn’t been in the best of moods.

She glanced to the side as she saw the police officers surround her and point their guns at her. 

“Put you hands in the air!” One of the police officers called.

Smiling, she turned to the policeman who spoke and tried her best ‘superhero-e’ voice. “Greetings officer! I am Saiyagirl. I leave these goons in your capable hands so they face justice!”

The officers sweatdropped at her comment.

She raised two fingers to her head in a salute, and flew upwards into the sky, leaving the stunned policemen with their mouths open, unmoving.

…………………………………………….

After leaving the burglars with the police, she flew around Satan city trying to calm down. She was still upset about the earlier event with Sharpener. Noticing it was nearing 6pm, the time she would be sparring with Vegeta, her mood lightened a bit and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. 

She was already in normal clothes when she touched the ground in front of the building. She went to her second room to change into her training clothes.

She suddenly remembered promising Videl that she’d call her after tutoring Sharpener. Videl had been so worried about her and wouldn’t let up till she had agreed. Sitting on the bed, she grabbed the landline phone on the nightstand and dialed Videl’s number.

“This is Videl Satan.”

“Hi Videl! It’s Gohan.”

“How did it go?” Videl was quick to the point.

Gohan sighed. “Well, you were right. He was wanting more than a study session…”

“I knew it! What did he do?”

“Well…” Gohan’s face reddened from embarrassment and her anger rose again. “I don’t want to talk about it right now…”

“What did he do Gohan?” Videl tried to sound firm, yet gentle, with a hint of worry in her tone.

“He…” She thought her words carefully. Telling Videl that he drugged her would be a bad idea. For one, she was already sober due to her saiyan metabolism. There would be no way of proving what he did in the first place. Two, Videl would get very angry and probably do something that would get her friend trouble. And the last thing she wanted was for Videl to get in trouble, especially because of her. 

She would have to confront Sharpener and make sure he doesn’t try that stunt again with anyone else. But she needed to ponder a way to do so later.

“He kissed me when I clearly didn’t want to.” She decided to leave it at that.

“The Jerk! Are you alright?”

Gohan smiled triumphantly. “Yeah. I punched him in the face and left.” 

“Good. Come Monday I’ma kick his ass!”

“No! It’s fine! I’m sure he got the message.” This is what she was afraid of. Videl doing something that would get her in trouble. ‘She’s reacting so protectively and I didn’t even mention the drugging…’ 

Even over the phone she could hear background noise and voices. She heard Videl say something to another person, then talk back into the phone. “I gotta go Gohan. It seems the Gold Fighter has returned. I’m gathering further info. We’ll talk more about this on Monday. Stay safe Gohan.”

“OK. Bye Videl!”

“Bye Gohan.”

Once she heard the clicking sound of the disconnect, she hung up. Getting up off the bed, she headed towards the GR to train with Vegeta.

……………………………………………...

Entering the room, she saw Vegeta practicing a particular Ki blast in the air. Upon seeing her he descended folding his arms at his chest. 

Once his feet touched the ground his body became rigid as he stared at her. Something was off. He unfolded his arms letting out a dark growl and stalked towards her.

Her heart began to speed up as she took a couple of steps back till her back hit the wall of the gravity room. Something was off about him. His walk, his movements, his expression. But it didn’t scare her. No, there was a different feeling coursing through her body. She didn’t understand why, but she wanted him to approach, invited it even. Her body wanting to remain still and let him do what he pleased at the moment. It was her very own reaction that frightened her, not his actions.

He pinned her to the wall with an arm at either side of her, hands on the wall. He leaned forward, his mouth close to her neck.

She shuddered in anticipation and closed her eyes. Her tail twitched wildly. Her heart beat fast,  
pounding as if it would burst out of her chest at any moment. Having him so close to her neck was exciting her. Her whole body waiting for something significant to happen. 

Her heart was beating fast. Why? And why is his reaction sending heat through her body, turning her on? Part of her could tell he was angry, so, she should be afraid, right? Yet, she was far from it.

He sniffed her neck. She had another male’s scent on her. 

Vegeta’s tail whipped from his waist in rage, scrunching his face and baring his teeth. The scent wasn’t strong as the contact had been brief. It was obvious by the scent that nothing had happened, but another male had dared to touch his future mate.

He knew that it was no fault of Gohan’s. He wasn’t pissed at her. She had subconsciously accepted him as her chosen future mate the moment she accepted his offering of the feast prior to their mating dance. There was no male that could rival him on this planet. His anger was directed to the one who dared to touch what was his.

Calming slightly, he leaned back to look at her. In her beautiful onyx eyes he saw her desire, nervousness, and residual anger. Her tail twitched, also giving away her internal state. 

He was so tempted to claim her as a mate then and there. To screw royal tradition. But no. She deserved proper taking. She was special to him. She had managed to do something no one in this universe had accomplish. She stole his heart. His stone cold heart. And every day, every moment she was around him, the light of her kindness and strength breathed life into him. Gave him a purpose in life. A stronger purpose than becoming the strongest warrior. He not only had a reason to exist, but a reason to live.

The time was nearing. It was quite near, and he could wait. She was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If you want to see the image I drew of my version of Saiyagirl, (and Gohan's appearance) you can see it at fanfiction.net on my account there. Just search this story tittle at that site (lunar Pull Extended and Changed) or my account name there (Goten Son Ten). They allow a cover image on that site, but don't seem to here. If I figure out a way to post images here, I will do so. :)


	10. Friendship

Monday came around. As usual, Gohan arrived early to class. During which, she had been thoroughly interrogated by her two friends on what happened during the study session with Sharpener, though she still refused to mention the drugging. She watched worriedly as a fuming Videl cracked her knuckles after hearing what Sharpener tried to do to her. Erasa even seemed angry.

Gohan’s head was currently being held in a protective hug by Erasa. “I say get a few hits for me   
Videl! How dare he try to force himself on poor innocent Gohan!”

Gohan blushed. “Really guys… I’m fine! I don’t think he will bother me after I punched him.”

Videl was still fuming. “Oh, he won’t be bothering you anymore. After I put his ass in a hospital! Wait till I see his face!” She cracked her knuckles once more. “He’ll learn a lesson he won’t soon forget!”

Gohan was really beginning to regret telling her friends most of what had happened. Videl was surely to get in trouble. Luckily though, the class bell rang and Sharpener had yet to arrive.

In fact, the whole first period finished and he didn’t show up.

Nor did he showed up for second period. Or third (PE) from what Erasa and Videl told her as they sat at the dining hall.

Gohan was beginning to seriously worry as she ate her sandwich during lunch period. ‘Did I hit him too hard?’ 

Her attentioned traveled to the table on the left as a group of girls spoke when she heard one of them say his name.

“Have you heard about Sharpener?”

“No. Did something happen?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

The next thing she heard sent a chill up her spine. “Sharpener’s in the hospital. He almost died”

Gohan froze, mouth ajar and dropping the sandwich she held in her hands.

Videl noticed the changed demeanor in her friend. “Gohan, you okay?”

‘Kami, I punched him too hard! I thought I held back, but now he’s in the hospital because of me!’ The words *Almost died* repeated in her mind. ‘Kami almighty… what did I do…’

Getting more worried, she looked at Erasa who also seemed worried about the her. Videl then leaned in as she tried to catch the attention of the spaced out demi. “Gohan. Gohan.”

Still frozen, Gohan responded in monotone. “Sharpener’s in the hospital.”

Videl and Erasa both let out a startled gasp at her comment. Erasa was the next to speak. “W-What makes you say that?”

“I heard them say it…” Gohan said as she pointed to the table next to them. 

Videl raised her voice to catch the attention of one of the girls. “Hey Beth, is it true that Sharpener’s in the hospital?”

Said girl responded. “Yes. He’s in very bad shape too. Don’t know the details yet though.”

“This is all my fault…” Gohan said in a low voice.

Erasa’s eyebrows shot up. “What! Gohan, how could it have possibly been your fault??”

Looking down ashamed, she answered. “I punched him in the face on Saturday…”

There was silence for a brief moment. Then, both Erasa and Videl nearly fell off out of their seats in laughter.

Gohan ignored their laughter and thought about what she could do to make this right. ‘I could see if Korrin has any senzu beans. That's it!’

Once Videl caught her breath she noted the serious look Gohan had. She frowned. ‘That girl is always blaming herself herself for things that aren’t her fault.’ “Gohan. It’s not your fault. There is no way a punch from you can do much of any harm. No offense. Being a martial artist, Sharpener has been hit in the face countless times by people far stronger than you, Gohan.”

Unconvinced Gohan rose from her seat. “I’ve gotta go.” And she half ran out of the dining hall. Videl attempted to follow, but lost her.

………………………………………………………

Her mind was filled with guilt as she walked the hospital halls on her way to visit Sharpener. Unfortunately, Korin did not have any senzu beans that were ripe, so she came empty handed.

Once she arrived at the door to the room she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she entered slowly, careful not to disturb the patient within. 

She heard a woman crying, and it broke her heart. ‘This is my fault…’ Her eyes watered.

Walking in the room she saw an older man that looked a lot like Sharpener, most likely his dad. Beside the patient bed was a woman who was crying, holding the hand of the full body bandaged patient who was hooked up to a couple of machines. 

Something didn’t make sense. Why was he fully bandaged up? 

Looking facing the couple, she bowed. “I-Im so sorry for what happened to Sharpener…”

The man resembling an older Sharpener spoke. “Thank you miss. We just hope we find the men who cowardly attacked my son.” 

She looked up at the man. “He was attacked?”

“After his car got into a crash, he was attacked and left barely alive in the street Saturday night. There were no witnesses” He balled his hands into fists as they shook. “I swear, once we catch the culprits they would have wished that they had never been born!”

She looked back down. ‘I didn’t do it!’ She couldn’t help but feel relieved that she hadn’t been the one who put Sharpener in the hospital. She still felt bad for him, of course, but she hadn’t slipped up with her strength.

“I wish him a speedy recovery.” She bowed once more and left the family to each other. 

As she walked the halls of the hospital she pondered. ‘Who would want to hurt Sharpener so badly? I will have to do some investigating to see if I can apprehend the culprits. After all, that’s what a superhero does.’

On her way out of the building, she heard a female reporter from the TV in the registration room.

“We are live here at Mitro Max corp where hostages are being held by three-”

‘Speaking of superhero duties.’ She ran out the door and headed to a secluded spot to transform. 

…………………………………………..

Thursday rolled around, yet the authorities still had no leads on the culprits who injured Sharpener so severely, and Gohan wasn’t any closer either. Things weren’t quite adding up on the case. Sharpener’s car had gotten into a crash, but there was no indication of what the car actually ran into. He was driving it in the city at night when it happened. The car had damage on the hood from the impact, but there was nothing nearby that was damaged to indicate what he had crashed into. Also, the news reported that Sharpener’s injuries were from physical assault without weapons. Regardless of what one might say about Sharpener, there weren’t many humans who could take him on in hand to hand combat. 

‘It’s possible he had a gun pointed at him and he had to let himself get beaten up, but that seems unlikely…’ 

She was frustrated. Still having no clue as to who would do this to him, she decided that she would have to investigate further at a different time. There was too much to do to prepare for this weekend and next week. This Saturday Vegeta’s surprise was set to happen. Though nearly everything was in place, there was still a few things to do beforehand. She moved her weekly training with Vegeta from their usual Saturdays to Thursday, which was later today, so they wouldn’t miss a session.

Next week was Satan Celebration Week (a holiday which meant a whole week off of school in honor of the ‘man’ who defeated Cell). Her birthday was also that week and her mom always threw a big get together party of the Z fighters for the occasion. 

She really wanted Videl and Erasa to come too, but that would mean she would have to tell them her Saiyagirl secret. There would be no way Videl and Erasa wouldn’t recognise Piccolo from the Cell Games footage. Then, they would be more aware and recognise Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin (even with his hair grown out). It would be hard to come up with an excuse as to how she knew so many of the Cell Game fighters without spinning a huge web of lies that Videl was sure not to buy. And to be honest, she didn’t want to lie anymore to her two friends. 

She had decided that today right after class she would tell Videl and Erasa that she was Saiyagirl. She really wanted them to come to her birthday party and be able to meet her mom, Goten, and the other important people in her life.

She was of course worried on how they would react. Especially Videl. Her friend had confronted ‘Saiyagirl’ once and asked her about the Cell Games, which she had avoided discussing by flying off. Considering the superhuman strength she displayed as Saiyagirl, it's not a wonder that her smart friend was beginning to suspect that her dad had not really been the one to defeat Cell. 

She chuckled to herself. ‘Not even a week as a superhero and I am going to reveal my identity.’ 

Also, not only was her birthday that week, but the Starry Night Dance was the night right after her birthday. This would be the first ever dance that she had ever participated in. She chose to go with Videl, who also decided to go alone instead of with a guy. Gohan had received a few invitations by some boys, but the politely declined them. To be honest, she didn’t really want to go with a boy to this first dance. If she felt like dancing, Videl and Erasa had assured her that there would be plenty of solo guys who would want to dance there. 

She was really looking forward to this weekend and next week. Especially if things went well later today with Videl and Erasa.

…………………………………………..

After class the three girls walked out of the school building. Videl and Erasa noticed that Gohan was silently looking at the floor as they walked.

Videl placed her hand on her quiet friend’s shoulder. “Are you alright Gohan?”

Gohan sighed. She had to do this. Gathering her courage, she lifted her head, onyx eyes meeting blue ones. “Actually, there is something very important I need to tell both of you…” She glanced at Erasa as well. “Could we go somewhere private and talk?”

Videl answered. “Sure, let’s head to the park.”

“Actually, could we talk at your place. It has to be really private…”

Videl and Erasa exchanged worried glances. Videl looked back at Gohan and nodded. “Of course Gohan. Let’s take my car.”

The three friends walked to Videl’s car. They got in and they drove to Videl’s place.

On the car ride there, she hesitated, looking at her two human friends. This was an important reveal. This secret she was about to tell them could change her life.

It wasn’t about being Saiyagirl. No. It was about revealing half of her true self. A half that she was constantly taught to hide from humans. Humans tended to fear what they could not control or understand. 

Her mother always told her to act like a normal human when in public. To blend in, never show strength, and above all, never tell anyone about what she really was.

As a child, her mother would tell her horror stories about government experiments done on aliens from other planets. Of the few movies they went out to see, her mother made a point to show her movies that ended badly for revealed aliens.

Of course, these were stories her mom told her as a child. She was grown now, and she knew that these were stories without proof. She herself had never found evidence for such government facilities in her researches.

But the governments or power hierarchies did do cruel things to fellow humans behind general knowledge that eventually comes to light. There were torture facilities, illegal human experimentation, and so forth. Not to mention groups of people who took it upon themselves to harm others.

And all this was done to their own species. One could only imagine the cruelty they are capable of to a species or a hybrid that come from other planets. 

She was always taught that her family, Bulma’s family, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Yayirobe, and Master Roshi were the only humans who would understand. Others would, at best, make you an   
outcast. At worst, they would fear and hate you, seeking your destruction and the destruction of your family. 

At a large scale, this secret that could get out, could not only endanger her life, but her younger brother’s as well. And even if they didn’t have the means to capture them, the’d be on the run. They would most likely have to move to another planet. Their future would be ruined…

At a smaller scale, if they chose to tell other students about her secret she’d have to leave school. She’d grown quite accustomed and comfortable with this school, its students, and its teachers. It was convenient that it was a close flight from here to Capsule Corp.

Above all, she cared greatly about the two friends she made at this school. Even with the fear of danger that had been ingrained in her by her mother as a child, she believed in her friends. They wouldn’t reveal her secret to others. 

But, even if they didn’t reveal her secrets to others, how would that secret change their interactions? Would they even still be friends? Would Erasa fear her and Videl hate her? Would they think her a freak and stop hanging out with her and avoid her?

She didn’t want to lose them.

But she had to trust in the friendship they’ve built. She had to trust that they were good people and they cared about her, regardless of the fact she wasn’t completely human. 

Videl parked and they headed in the house. Gohan was silent the entire time and the two girls were beginning to worry about her. 

Arriving at Videl’s room, the girl closed the door to her room after Erasa and Gohan entered. She sat next to Erasa on her bed as they watched the nervous Gohan in silence.

Gohan had to take a deep breath. Once she told them, there was no going back. 

She straightened her shoulders and gathered her resolve. “I… I haven’t been completely honest about myself…”

Videl’s brows furrowed in a frown. “What do you mean Gohan.”

Looking to the floor, she replied barely a whisper. “I-I am not fully human…”

Videl and Erasa leaned in further to try to catch the softly spoken words.

Gohan looked up and saw two pairs of blue eyes looking worriedly at her, with a hint of confusion.

She sighed heavily. Nervously she unwrapped the jacket that was tied around her waist to reveal her black tail. She uncoiled from her waist and wiggled it around.

She saw her friends gasp in shock. Her tail instinctively retreated back to her waist for protection. 

Erasa was the first to speak in a shocked tone. “G-G-Gohan!! Y-You have… a TAIL!”

Gohan nodded slowly, looking sadly at the floor. She was waiting, dreading their possible reactions, especially Videl’s.

“W-Why? H-How?” Erasa asked, confused. How could someone have a tail?

She held her arms protectively as she revealed a hidden part about herself. “I am part… alien. From my father’s side. I am part Saiyan.”

Erasa’s blue eyes bulged. “Part alien! Aliens are real?!”

Gohan nodded. Her nervousness rising as Videl had yet to say a word. 

Glancing in the direction of her black haired friend, she saw a heavy thoughtful frown. Videl was staring at her intensely, and it worried her. But she decided to continue.

“I, I also have something else I need to tell the both of you…” Slowly, she lifted her arm that had her watch. She clicked the buttons twice, and the gold and dark green Saiyagirl outfit covered her. Then, she transformed into super saiyan. 

Erasa screamed at his point. “YOU ARE SAIYAGIRL?!”

She nodded weakly and looked at the floor again. 

Videl finally spoke. “How could you lie to us?!”

Gohan flinched at her friends’ harsh tone, ashamed of the lies she had told her close friends. 

Videl gritted her teeth and closed her fists tightly. Saiyagirl… The vigilante she had been trying to track since the first incident about a month ago, was right in front of her the whole time!

She had been right when she had accused Gohan the first day they met. And she had been played like a fool.

Then, an even more disturbing thought came back to mind. Gohan’s golden appearance resembled that of the gold fighters during the Cell games 6 years ago, she suspected, now more than ever, that they were connected. If what Gohan said about aliens was true, than they might   
be the same species. Gohan was inhumanly powerful. Hell, she had witnessed ‘Saiyagirl’ stop a falling plane, by herself, and gently place it on the ground. If aliens, or half aliens, with that kind of strength were present during the Cell games, and had trouble with Cell, how would it be possible that her father defeated Cell?

Looking to the floor, Videl asked the question with a low voice. “My father didn’t defeat Cell, did he?”

Gohan was silent for a brief moment. The first time Videl had asked her (as Saiyagirl) about the Cell games, she feared she would one day have to tell her friend the truth. The fact that her very own father was a fraud.

She replied in a tired low voice, looking down. “No.”

The room was eerie silent. Erasa looked at Gohan, then back at Videl. All this overwhelming the blonde. She saw that her best friend began to shake, close to tears.

Videl stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door on the way out. Erasa gave one more glance to Gohan, then ran after her.

Gohan was left in the room, standing alone. Tears filled her eyes as she flew out the window and into the sky.  
The soft breeze as she flew the air did nothing to ease her pain. She felt a hole in her heart. She was afraid she had lost two of her closest friends.

………………………………………..

Vegeta paced the gravity room. A deep frown etched his features as he moved back and forth. He looked up and glanced at the digital clock on the wall once more. ‘6:45’ 

He gritted his teeth. It was not like Gohan to be late to one of their sparring sessions. In fact, she mostly came by earlier than usual. She had asked him if they could move this week’s training session to today, instead of their usual Saturdays. He agreed, the specific date of their weekly spar did not matter to him.

Had she forgotten the change in date? 

He looked at the clock yet again. ‘6:47’

He would not wait any longer. Of the things he hated the most, being made to wait was high on the list. Walking towards the door, he planned on finding Gohan and demand an explanation as to her absence. But he suddenly stopped. He felt Gohan’s ki approaching the vicinity. 

Glaring at the door, he folded his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for Gohan to enter the GR.

As the door opened, he was about to remark on her tardiness when he noticed that something was gravely bothering her. 

Her tail was wrapped very loosely around her waist, almost as if it was barely being held there. If the tail were to fall, it looked as if it would droop. Signs that the girl was miserable. 

Looking at her beautiful face, he saw her eyes were a bit puffy and slightly red, though there were no dry tears on her face. Her face was clean, he figured most likely she had tried to hide her state from him.

He saw her give a false smile his way as she apologized in a falsely cheerful manner. “I’m so sorry I am late! I got caught up in some things.” She walked toward the controls of the gravity room. “So ready to spar, Vegeta?”

He watched her in silence as she walked towards the controls. Sparring was not what she really needed at this moment. Many emotional states can be avoided by sparing, but the type of sorrow she seemed to be experiencing will not. 

He sighed and walked up to her, grabbing her arm to keep her from accessing the control panel. 

She glanced at him in surprise and inquiry at his actions.

He looked straight into those deep onyx eyes of hers. “Sit with me.”

Letting go of her arm, he proceeded to walk towards the bench located inside the gravity room. He sat to the left and watched her sit to his right. She kept her gaze downcast. Her tail gave the occasional twitch indicating curiosity.

He sighed. He was never even decent when it came to providing emotional support to others, he himself having difficulty with his. But he had to try. This was his future mate and he had to be there for her. Regardless of how uncomfortable it was.

He looked at her downcast eyes, ready hold her gaze should she choose to look up at him. “What is bothering you?”

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. She hadn’t expected him to ask such a question. Taking a few moments of silence, she searched his coal black eyes. He seemed genuinely interested in what was troubling her. Why? Why would he care?

Movement from behind him caught her eye. She saw his tail was uncoiled from his waist and   
was swaying slowly side by side. Back and forth, in a lazy yet consistent manner. She didn’t understand why, but that motion made her feel safe and for some reason, a little better.

She looked back into his eyes. He was still looking at her. Patiently waiting for her answer. 

Before she could stop herself or worry about how petty he may think her troubles were, she found herself telling him what was wrong.

“Today I told my 2 human friends that I was part saiyan and they didn’t take it very well…” An involuntary tear ran down her cheek as she spoke. 

He remained silent as he watched her intently.

She lifted her legs on the bench and hugged her legs to her chest, burying her head on her knees. “I-I’m afraid that I will lose them. They are the first friends I made on my own and they are great people. I care about them so much. I wanted them to come to my birthday party so much, so I told them the truth about me.” She was having difficulty holding her tears back as she spoke. 

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt Vegeta’s tail wrap around her waist. She felt him slide closer to her on the bench as well. 

She slowly lifted her head to look at him, her eyes moist with unshed tears.

She felt his gentle hand on the side of her head and she allowed him to guide her to lean against him. 

She rested her head against his broad chest. It felt incredibly nice. His slow and steady breath was helping to calm hers. She felt his ki rise slowly and envelop her in its warmth, and it felt relaxing. She felt as if he cared deeply for her and her heart swelled.

She began to purr in contentment. His hand stroking her hair. His free arm wrapped around her waist. She felt leagues better. It felt right to be in his arms. So right.

Slowly her eyes began to close, and her breathing slowed. A smile graced her lips. She was safe. 

The tiredness from today’s events caught up with her.

……………………………………………..

She was laying on a very soft mattress. It was familiar, yet it wasn’t the mattress from her house. 

She stretched lazily. Opening her eyes and regaining focus from her slumber. She was in her second room in Capsule Corp. She yawned and turned her gaze to the clock on the nightstand. 

“AAAAH!”

The clock read 9:35am. School started an hour and a half ago! 

She scrambled out of her bed, gathered her clothes, and showered in record time. Grabbing her bookbag, she was grateful that she had brought it before coming here to train with Vegeta.

She flew out of the house at top speed. Even though she was worried about being late to school, she couldn’t help but think back to yesterday.

Vegeta had been so kind to her. He had comforted and listened to her. 

Her cheeks reddened at the memory. He had held her so gently and warmly. She had never been held like that before. By anyone. 

But why? She knew he wasn’t the type to comfort others, yet he went way out of his way to comfort her. Even missing out on their weekly training session!

Embarrassment filled her when she realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. She covered her face in shame.

Her thoughts had to be cut short because she arrived at school. 

Making sure there was no one to see her, she landed on the roof and ran down the stairs. 

Sadly, she heard the bell ring, signaling the end of second period and the start of recess. ‘Danm! I missed two classes…’

She stopped in the hallway. No use in heading to the classroom at this point. She turned to walk outside the building when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

“Gohan!” 

She turned around hesitantly to Erasa, who was half jogging towards her. She noticed that Videl was heading her way as well.

“H-Hi Erasa… Videl” She couldn’t get herself to look them in the eyes. She had lied to them for so long and felt ashamed.

“Gohan, we need to talk.” Videl said in a serious tone.

Gohan only nodded and followed the two girls to a secluded bench on school grounds.

There was a few moments of silence. One could hear different sounds in the distance, different discussions by students, cars passing by the street, ruffling of leaves from the trees on school ground…

Videl was the one to break the silence. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner…” Her voice was full of hurt.

Gohan’s heart ached at the sadness in her voice. “I-I was afraid you both would hate me…”

Videl was startled by her words. How could she think that Erasa or herself would hate her? She was angry, yes, but not hate.

Her blue eyes scanned the downcast black one’s of her friend. Gohan looked miserable. She could tell her black haired friend felt horrible for having lied to them. The more she thought about it, could she really blame Gohan for keeping the secret for as long as she did?

No one really knew that aliens exist, and if you were one, or part one as Gohan claimed, you would be hesitant to tell anyone such a personal secret. Perhaps she should be honored that gohan told her at all.

Videl suddenly felt ashamed. She had reacted poorly. To be honest, it wasn’t the part that her friend was part alien, it was the confirmation that her father was a fraud. He did not defeat Cell as he claimed. He had lied to her and everyone. And that hurt her a lot.

She placed a comforting hand on her sad friend’s shoulder. “Erasa and I don’t hate you Gohan. I’m sorry that I reacted the way I did. I just…” She looked down to the floor sadly. “It was hard to hear the truth about my father…”

“I’m sorry…”

Videl shook her head. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

Gohan looked up at her two friends. “A-Are we still… friends?”

Erasa, who had been silent so Videl could explain, piped up at the question. “Of course Gohan!” She hugged her half alien friend. “You’re stuck with us and can’t get rid of us that easily!”

Gohan hugged her back excitedly. Videl, though not a person that hugs others often, decided to hug both her friends.

The bell rang, signaling the end of recess. The girls ended their group hug. 

Erasa looked at Gohan. “See you at lunch!”

Gohan nodded and gave a big Son smile. “Yep! Bye!”

…………………………………………………

The last bell rang, signaling the end of another day of class. Gohan, erasa, and Videl walked out of the building.

“Hey Gohan, want to go shopping today?” Erasa asked with a large grin.

Videl looked at Erasa in horror. “No! Anything but that….”

“Oh, come on Videl! I swear, you need to get better clothes than you have. More feminine clothes! Gohan and I will help you find the right style.”

Gohan laughed at the expression of misery Videl sported. “As fun as that might be, I can’t today. I’ve got important things to do today.”

Erasa frowned and put her hands on her hips in disappointment.

“Sorry! But we could hang out on Sunday, if that's ok with you guys.”

Videl nodded. “Alright.” Then turned to her blonde friend. “But no shopping!”

They laughed and Gohan waved goodbye to her friends. She was in very high spirits.

Her friendship with the two girls seemed as strong as ever. Also, tomorrow was Vegeta’s surprise and she still had a few things to get ready.

She couldn’t wait.


	11. The Krieger Tod Feier

Today was Saturday. It was past 5 o'clock as Bulma walked the halls of her home, looking for Vegeta. She had only started her search, and gambled with over 80% certainty of the location of the man she looked for: the GR. She unlocked the door to the gravity room and opened the door.

But he wasn’t there.

Frowning, she closed the GR door. ‘That’s why I only gambled on 80%...’ 

Vegeta had not been training as much as he had since Trunk’s beach birthday party. He seemed to disappear at times, and on more than one occasion she caught him on the computer doing who knows what. 

She was glad that Vegeta seemed to take interest in other things besides training all day, every day. At first, she didn’t know the cause of his sudden change in behavior, but now she did.

The day that she gave Gohan her new superhero costume, she had seen the look Vegeta gave the young girl. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when she spoke with him after she left. He was planning to make her his mate!

Bulma was still unsure what to think of that. Gohan was still too young for such a commitment. From what little Vegeta was willing to explain to her, a saiyan mates for life. Is Gohan ready to make a lifelong decision like that? She’s only 17 years old. How long would Vegeta wait to start courting Gohan? How would that even look like?

During their discussion, she tried to explain western dating practices to him. Surprisingly, he seemed knowledgeable about it! Perhaps that’s some of what he looked up on the computer...

In any case, Vegeta seemed genuinely committed to Gohan and seemed to care about her in the way he spoke. Pair that with the look he had given the young girl that Bulma had never seen him give to anyone. He was also seeming to change for the better. He didn’t seem as distant as before. 

Bulma gave a heavy sigh as she walked to the second place Vegeta might be: the kitchen.

From what little she saw of Gohan’s reaction to Vegeta when trying on the saiyagirl costume, it seemed that the young girl was interested in Vegeta as well. ‘Oh... Chichi is going to love this…’

Entering the kitchen, she saw it was empty. No Vegeta. ‘Dammit Vegeta! If only you’d carry the cell phone I’ve been trying to get you to take for years! Then I could just call you…’

She chuckled to herself at a second thought. ‘Maybe I should just get Gohan to bat her eyelashes at you and convince you to get one…’ 

Striking out on those two locations, Bulma walked toward the study room that she had caught Vegeta at a couple of times before. As she got close to the door, she heard the familiar sound of a computer shutting down. ‘There you are.’

She walked in the study room to see him getting up from the desk chair. All The times she had caught him in this room, she had never been able to see what he was up to. It was obvious that it   
involved the computer since it was always shutting down before she entered the room. She figured that he detected her approach and turned off the computer so she would not see what he was up to. 

Having risen from the chair, he turned to face the blue haired woman who stood in the doorway. She had the expression that she had been looking for him. Vegeta crossed his arms.

“What is it woman?”

Instead of a witty retort he had come to expect, she smiled innocently and sweetly.

In a sweet voice, she responded. “Is it wrong to come and say hi?”

He narrowed his eyes. She only used that tone when she wanted something from him. “What do you need?”

“There’s something I’ve been working on and I could use your expert advise. It wouldn't be too hard for someone like you. Wouldn’t take too long either.”

He noted that she was avoiding specifics. “Spit it out. I don’t have all day.” He didn’t. He had somewhere he needed to go soon and she was in the way.

“Well, it would require you to come with me. What I have been working on is not in the building. It’s only about a half an hour hover car ride. I would like to arrive by six o'clock so we should be leaving soon.”

“Another time. I’m busy.”

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms. “Busy doing what! Can’t it wait? I swear Vegeta, everytime I try and ask you for a favor it’s always a fight!”

“I did not say I would not help you woman! Now’s not the time.” He walked past her toward the hallway.”

Bulma smirked behind him. She still had an ace up her sleeve. Acting though she was talking to herself in frustration, she spoke as he walked off. “Damn. Gohan and I have been working so hard on this. She’ll be disappointed that we didn’t meet our deadline. All that hard work for nothing…” She walked off in the opposite direction as Vegeta, in supposed defeat. 

Vegeta had stopped walking when he heard what she said. The reason he was so busy at the moment was because he was going to investigate why Gohan had changed their spar schedule. He had figured that it had to do with her two friends, but apparently he was wrong. 

He turned in Bulma's direction. “Woman, this better not take long.”

She turned and smiled as he walked toward her, laughing internally. ‘Men. They act all tough and in charge, when in reality, it’s the women who hold all the cards.’

…………………………………………

The hover car Vegeta and Bulma were in reached a newly constructed dome shaped building. The location of the building was in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the mountains.

Bulma parked the car and got out of the vehicle. Vegeta walked silently beside her. He found it strange that he could not sense Gohan’s ki nearby. From what Bulma had hinted, he expected Gohan to be at the location the blue haired woman wanted to take him.

He furrowed his brows in annoyance. Had Bulma tricked him?

Bulma walked up to the door and pressed a button and waited patiently outside the door. Vegeta, on the other hand, was losing his.

“This better be worth my time woman.”

She just looked at him sweetly and smiled mischievously. “Don’t complain so much Vegeta. I am sure you will not regret coming.”

“Hmp.” He looked away from her.

The door made a chime noise, and Bulma opened the door. No light came from inside, and it seemed that the lights were off. She walked inside and Vegeta followed.

He stopped immediately after entering the door. He sensed the ki of others in the darkened room, including Gohan’s. There must be a ki barrier activated in the building, one of Bulma’s latest inventions.

Vegeta started seeing red specs of light located around different parts of the room began to glow, starting to illuminating the dark room in red light. The lanterns that held the lights seemed very familiar… as well as their location…

Vegeta’s eyes widened in shock and he slowly unfolded his arms. ‘This is not possible…’

As the red lights grew brighter, details of what was in the room became clearer, but they weren't human design. They were saiyan design. 

The room looked like the inside of a cave, the red glow imitating a feel of blood. The chairs   
appeared as if they were the torso of the skeleton of an alien creature, though it lacked a skull. The back of the chairs looked like ribs, where two elongated ‘ribs’ extended to be the armrest. The tables, while mostly flat on the top, had a design that looked like stalactites hung from the bottom of the flat surface and stalagmites from the base of the table. 

As Vegeta’s attention drew towards the inhabitants of the room, he saw familiar faces. There stood Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and Tien, though the attire they wore was very different than their usual. They wore dark red spandex suits, not unlike the blue saiyan training suits. Each wore a black ribbon on their left arm. 

He could hardly believe what his eyes saw. ‘T-They are wearing Beerdigung Kleidung! But, that’s not possible!’ How could they know about saiyan tradition. He was the only one alive who knew about saiyan traditions. He scanned the rest of the room and he found what he sought. 

Next to the wall was a stage. In the center of the stage was a large black cauldron. Beside that stage was a pile of clothes and a few objects. Amongst the pile, he recognized the unmistakable orange gi that belonged to Kakarot.

Bulma grabbed a dark red spandex suit and offered it to Vegeta. “Ready to begin the Krieger Tod Feier?”

He looked at her with genuine surprise. The Krieger Tod Feier is a saiyan tradition were the living members of a squad celebrate the fallen. It is an important event that the saiyans used as a means of not only honoring the deceased, but also to honor the impact they had on those still living. 

He looked at the warriors before him. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and 18. They had fought various enemies together along with Kakarot: The androids, Cell, Broly, Bojack. Regardless of not being as strong as him, Gohan, or Kakarot, they still entered courageously into battle and always ready to assist. He hadn’t realized it until today, but somewhere along the line, they had become an unofficial squad.

He noted that the others looked at him expectantly. As the Saiyan Prince, he was to be considered the leader of the squad and all pended his approval. 

Vegeta smirked and grabbed the suit. “Lassen Sie die Feier beginnen!”

As per saiyan custom, the others placed their fists on their chests in salute and yelled as a group. “Ja, herr!”

………………………………….

Vegeta returned from the changing room to see Bulma already changed into the host attire   
consisting of a full black suit and red band on her left arm. He sat at the table with the others.

Bulma walked up to the stage and cleared her throat, the room going silent. “Warriors. We are gathered for the celebration of a fellow comrade. A true warrior whose life and death strengthened our resolve, to become better than we are, and to never give up, regardless of who or what we may face. We are here to celebrate Kakarot, known here on Earth as Son Goku. Who fell at the hands of one of the strongest enemies we have faced. Whose sacrifice allowed the defeat of said enemy. And for whom we honor here today.”

She took out a tablet and continued. “We will now begin the first stage of the Krieger Tod Feier. In honor of Goku’s finest achievements, I shall list the names the fiercest opponents he has killed in his lifetime.”

Looking up from the stage at the others she gestured to bots who brought boxes of cans next to the tables. The bots placed 3 drinks in front of each person.

Once everyone had drinks in front of them, Bulma continued with her speech. “As per custom, with every defeated enemy mentioned, the squad members must take a swig of the fallen’s favorite alcoholic beverage. Since Goku did not drink alcohol, we will use Goku’s drink of choice: sport soda drink. The exception to this is Piccolo, due to his species he will drink only water.”

Giving a brief pause, so they could grab their glasses, she raised the tablet and said the first name. “Mercenary Tao”

Everyone took a swig of the sport soda. Vegeta nearly gagged on the stuff, but no one noticed. ‘What the fuck is this shit?! This is really Kakarot’s choice drink? He was more of a baka than I could have imagined…’ But he knew he had to bare with it nonetheless.

Bulma continued with the names. Each with a brief pause, so the others could take a swig of the drink. “Staff Officer Black. Tambourine. Lucifer. King Piccolo. Dr Wheelo. Turles. Lord Slug. And lastly, Cooler.”

She took a brief pause. “This concludes the first stage of the Krieger Tod Feier.” She walked off the stage. 

There was a brief pause in the group. Krillin broke the small silence. “Man… I’d forgotten how awful those tasted.” He commented with a laugh. 

After laughing, Yamcha commented back. “It’s not that bad. We used to drink it all the time when I used to play for the Taitans. We would drink two cans right before baseball practice.”

Gohan smiled. “Yeah. You just have to get used to it.” She looked in Vegeta’s direction. “What did you think?” 

She was feeling especially brave in questioning him. She knew through her research on the Krieger Tod Feier that one was expected to talk to other members of the squad about experiences. It served to strengthen the connection with those who entered dangerous battles as a team and helped with group cohesion, especially in dangerous situations. A necessary step, especially after one, or more of their own would forever be lost to death. Something so jarring could break a group and cause danger to further missions. It was as much as a socializing event as it was in honor of the fallen, and she planned on taking as much advantage of that as she could to get to know Vegeta on a more friendly level.

Vegeta scoffed. “I’ve been around the galaxy and tasted some nasty crap, but that is the most disgusting liquid I have ever tasted.”

Everyone gave a small laugh, except Vegeta, who’s lip raised in a small smile. Krillin analyzed him. He seemed more relaxed, less cold and guarded. Gohan had said that Vegeta would probably act more sociable during the event, but he really didn’t believe the serious saiyan prince would. But after seeing how quickly and normally, Vegeta answered, he decided to try and be sociable to the prince.

“Just be sure to never drink cough medicine. I’m sure that’ll change your mind.” The others shuddered at the thought.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow at the group's reaction. “I’ll be sure to murder anyone who dares to hand me some.” He said cooly.

Bulma’s voice cut the group's conversation. She was back on the stage. “Now begins the second stage of the Krieger Tod Feier. Every half hour, I will call one squad member to the stage. The warrior will bring an item belonging to the fallen warrior that holds significance. That significance will be shared with the rest of the squad, then the item will be tossed in the cauldron.” She motioned to the black cauldron in the center of the stage.

She turned back to the group. “We will begin with the squad member who knew Goku the longest. Krillin, stand now before your squadmates.” 

Krillin got up from his seat. He grabbed something from below the table and made his way to the stage. Bulma stepped off the stage.

Krillin looked at the group. He held up a child’s blue gi so the other’s could see. “As many, or maybe, all of you already know, I’ve been Goku’s friend since we were kids. Before he wore the clothes from the Turtle Master, he wore this blue gi.” Krillin closed his eyes and smiled. “We had so many adventures when we were small as students to Master Roshi. When I found this gi at Master Roshi’s house, I knew it was perfect for today. Because that was when I got to know Goku not only for the first time. Because of his innocent personality, in many ways he will still be that wild carefree kid, even as an adult.”

He turned and threw the small blue gi in the black cauldron. He stood in front of the cauldron and said: “Abschied Goku” And he walked off the stage and sat back down at the table.

Yacha smiled. “Yeah, I definitely remember when Goku wore that. In fact, I also met that guy in that getup. Wow… It's been that long ago.”

Gohan tilted her head in slight confusion. “But Krillin, didn’t you meet dad for the first time when he was eleven?”

Krillin nodded. “Yep.”

She was surprised. “But that blue gi wouldn’t even fit Goten! Was my dad really that small as a child!”

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien laughed. Yamcha stopped for breath first. “Yeah! He was a small runt wasn’t he? Who’d thought that he would outgrow us all?”

“Yeah” Tien smiled. “Even that small he was one hell of a fighter.”

Vegeta scoffed. “Of course he was. Even though he was a baka, he still had saiyan blood coursing through his veins.” He folded his arms. “Saiyans go through a few primary growth spurts and generally are small till they reach their time.”

Gohan couldn’t help but imagine what a child Vegeta would look like. ‘Would he look similar to Trunks?’ She tried to imagine Trunks’ face with Vegeta’s hair style and color, along with coal black eyes and a cute black tail. She could imagine in her fantasy of the future them having a child like that.

She inadvertently gave a small chuckle, a blush on her cheeks. She then realized the others were looking at her curiously. Her blush grew as she felt embarrassed at being caught daydreaming about her secret crush.

Thankfully, her embarrassment did not last long as Bulma’s voice rang once more, announcing the next to come up to the stage.

Tien walked up to the stage. He presented a navy blue shirt to the group. “This is one of the shirts Goku always wore underneath his orange gi. This is no ordinary shirt, as we all found out in the Martial Arts tournament in which Goku defeated me. This is weighted material. Even when he wasn’t sparing, exercising, or strength building, he was nonetheless training. This material is a testament to his character. He always wanted to become stronger, and went to great lengths to do so. Only when he was pushed to the limits would he remove the weighted material and show his true unrestrained abilities.” He turned and tossed the shirt into the cauldron. It landed with a heavy thud and he cauldron vibrated from the impact. Tien said “Abschied Goku” then   
walked off the stage to the table where the others sat.

Krillin sighed. “Boy, do I remember the shock of discovering the clothes he wore was weighted. He didn’t even tell me. Haha!”

Bulma walked up to the stage. “At this point in the celebration, a feast of Goku’s favorite meals. Since Goku seemed to like all meals the same, a wide variety of food will be served.”

Different bots brought many different dishes to the tables. As they ate, Gohan couldn’t help but wonder, what was Vegeta’s favorite food?

Gohan looked in Vegeta’s direction. He was calm and collected as always, but she could see in his eyes that he was enjoying the celebration. She smiled contentedly. 

She knew that her father’s death had hit the saiyan prince quite hard. He had become even more distant than he ever was. His only real way of coping had been to train even harder and isolate himself from others. On the briefest of occasions she had run into him at Capsule Corp, she had seen pain and loneliness in his eyes. He had seemed lost and without purpose. 

Truth be told, she hadn’t made the beach deal completely for Trunks’ sake. It was also to try to get Vegeta out of the dark place he was stuck in. 

And it did. More than she thought it would. When he had opened up at the feast, before the strange spar, and talked a bit about his culture, she saw how alone he felt. To be the last of his species. 

She knew that somehow, if those around him supported his beliefs, even a little, it would help. He had always been pushed to assimilate to human culture, so it was only fair that they should show a little of appreciation and share some of his. Also, being able to mourn in his traditional way might help him move on, as well as help him live the life he has now.

Gohan looked around with a smile at her friends. She was so grateful to have these people in her life. She had to work a bit to convince all of them to not only come, but to adhere to the celebration rules as well as learn a few saiyan words and phrases, but they did. Sure, she knows that they did it mainly for her and not for Vegeta, but it was a start. For they had no idea how much Vegeta means to her, but she made sure they knew it was important to her that they came. 

When the half hour came, Bulma walked up the stage. Calling Piccolo.

Piccolo got up from the chair and walked up to the stage. Gohan couldn’t help but wonder what her best friend would talk about. Piccolo wasn’t one to converse much, but he had told her he would follow the traditional code.

Facing the group, the Namekian held up an orange shirt with black triangles. “This is the shirt Goku wore on the day we went to take driving lessons. He whent to make his wife happy, even when he did not wish to go. It’s these small sacrifices for those he cared about that defined Goku.” Without turning around, he tossed the shirt in the cauldron. He said the words “Abschied Goku” and left the stage.

…………………………………..

As custom demanded of the host, Bulma stood against a pillar behind the others while they interacted when she wasn’t giving announcements. She noticed Vegeta head in her direction and stand beside her. She looked at him in curiosity and noticed he seemed like there was something on his mind. Knowing him, she waited for him to talk first.

He continued to look forward for a brief moment. This wasn’t exactly easy for him to do, but he felt grateful for the effort in honoring his culture. “Thank you.”

Bulma smiled knowingly. She knew how hard it was for the proud prince to admit his feelings. Gohan was right. Vegeta did need something like this.

She looked in his direction. “To be honest, I am not the one you should be thanking.”

He looked in her direction in surprise. Then raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

Her smile widened into a grin and she winked. Then she purposely changed the focus of her direction over to the girl responsible. “But I am not allowed to say who.”

He followed her gaze over to Gohan. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips at the revelation that she did all of this for him.

The black haired youth was currently at the same table as krillin, 18, and Yamcha. Krillin and Yamcha were grinning and had their full focus on Gohan, 18 was also watching her with interest.

Yamcha passed a glass over to her. “Come on Gohan! It’s about time you had your first drink!”

Gohan eyed the glass hesitantly. “B-But I’m not of drinking age yet…”

Yamcha laughed. “Nonsense! I started drinking when I was 10. It’s not gonna kill ya.”

Krillin chimed in as well. “Your almost 18 anyway. What’s a drink five days early?”

Gohan looked at the glass with the clear liquid. She had always been curious to try alcohol, but never had the opportunity. Neither her mom or her dad drank, so there was none in the house. Also, she was afraid of being murdered by her mom should she catch her.

‘My mom would kill me if she found out I’m even considering this…’ And she was. Curiosity was getting the best of her. Her mother was always saying negative things about the substance, while she herself drank it at parties. Gohan had a feeling that regardless of turning 18, her mom would still be against her ever drinking, considering how much of an overprotective mother she is.

“If my mom would find out, She would never let me leave the house.”

Krillin shook his head. “Chichi overreacts way too much.”

Yamcha nodded. “Besides, it’s not like anybody here will rat on you. You're among friends.”

Gohan looked at Krillin who nodded and 18 who shrugged. She looked back at the glass of alcohol.

Her light research on alcohol had her concluding that alcohol was fine in small doses. They were right that she was just a few days from being of legal drinking age anyway. And besides, this was Krillin and Yamcha. They were trustworthy, and if they said it was ok, then it was ok.

She grasped the glass and began to lift it. She began to feel nervous. She had heard so many things about this mysterious substance that was prohibited to her. Now, she was about to try it. Her first time drinking alcohol.

She could feel the others watching her intently. She hovered the glass in front of her lips and inhaled the smell of alcohol. It was an unfamiliar smell. This was it. She was actually going to do this.

She drank the contents of the glass like drinking juice, and frowned a little at the taste. 

Yamcha gave her a hard pat on the back. “Congrats Gohan! You’ve had your first drink.” Then Yamcha and Krillin began to laugh at her facial reaction.

She was looking at the glass strangely. She had expected, well, more. All the hype adults gave to alcohol and even educational videos gave the impression that you would be feeling something and acting stupid. Though, she scanned herself and she didn’t feel strange at all. 

Krillin smiled knowingly. “Yeah, I had expected more from my first drink too.” He leaned back on the chair and placed his hands on his chin in a thinking pose. “I had my first drink with Goku when I was thirteen and he was twelve, during our training with Master Roshi. We snuck into his secret stash of gin and tried some. Wasn’t really impressed. We drank too much though. Ok, I drank too much. Goku drank about as much as I did and didn’t even look phased! I was drunk off my butt! 

They all laughed.

Vegeta sat next to Gohan at that table and folded his arms, deciding to join in on the conversation. “It’s not surprising. Earth alcohol is not strong or refined enough to phase a pure blooded saiyan.”

Gohan was intrigued and took the opportunity to know a little bit more about Vegeta. “You’ve never gotten drunk before?”

He had a smug smile on his face. “I have. But never on Earth alcohol. Our threshold for alcohol is far superior to most species and I have yet to find one who rivals ours.”

Krillin placed his hand on his face. “Man. You sound like my wife. No one can best her in a drinking contest.”

18 smiled deviously as she grabbed a glass. “I wouldn’t mind putting that ‘saiyan metabolism’ to the test.” 

Vegeta grinned evilly at the invite. He was never one to turn down a challenge. He grabbed a drink himself. “Hmp. Let’s see how well an android can keep up.”

Krillin shook his head in defeat. “I think we’re going to need more drinks…”

Gohan smiled, curious as to who would be victorious, though secretly rooting for Vegeta.

They were only a few drinks in when Bulma announced that Vegeta was next. 

He got up from his chair and grabbed an item from the pile next to the stage. Once he was on the stage, he lifted Goku’s signature orange gi. “This, as you all know was Kakarot’s preferred clothing. The first impression I got from the baka was that he looked like a clown. Nonetheless, I got accustomed to it. He wore it proudly to honor his beginnings. Though he was born a third class saiyan, he was never meant to be so. For he proved his strength surpassed any elite saiyan I had ever met. I know the Kakarot continues to train in the afterlife and so will I till we reunite at my death and I kick his ass once and for all. In life, he had been a worthy rival.” He turned around and tossed the orange gi into the black cauldron. “Abschied meiner lebenslangen Rivalen.” After a moment of silence, he walked off the stage.

He was silent after he had sat back down. The others noticed his pensive state and let him be. 

Bulma walked on the stage. “Now, the final squad member will stand. The one who not only defeated the enemy that killed Goku, but also his eldest offspring. Gohan, stand now before your squadmates. 

Gohan rose from her chair and walked on to the stage. She faced the others and lifted the four star dragonball. “This… This was perhaps my dad’s most prized possession. It was given to him by his adoptive grandfather, Gohan, whom I was named after. Even after the dragonballs scattered after Shenron’s summonings, my father would hunt down the four star dragonball and bring it home.”

Gohan lowered the dragonball and looked at it intently. “It always seemed to know it’s way home. Whenever they scattered, the closest dragonball to our home was always the four star. In a way, it feels like a part of him will forever be connected with it. When I look at it I remember how much he believed in me. How much he taught me to believe in myself and always fight to defend those who can’t. To become stronger without losing who you are in the process. And even though my dad’s gone, I will continue his legacy. Continuing to protect Earth and protect the innocent.” She turned and gently placed the dragonball in the cauldron. “Abschied mein Beschützer, Lehrer, und Vater.” Then she walked off the stage.

Bulma walked on the stage. “Now, at the conclusion of the second stage, the final stage of the Krieger Tod Feier will begin. All squad members, rise above the cauldron.”

She waited as they all floated to hover in a circle around the black cauldron that held some of Goku’s old belongings. 

Bulma raised her hands. “One final tribute to the fallen. As the materials burn, so we say our final farewell. May Goku’s death serve to strengthen the warriors before me. To carry on with his strength and determination. To vanquish any who dare stand in their way.” She pressed a button and a small explosion was heard in the background. Immediately, saiyan music started playing in the background, similar to human funeral music. And as one, the group fired a ki blast into the cauldron. The contents shining brightly and catching fire. The four star dragonball, which can withstand much more than ki blasts, gave off an impressive orange light that bounced off the cave walls, and danced along with the red glow from the lanterns. 

The fire only lasted a few minutes, the warriors remaining airborne till the last flame went out. Then, then landed around the cauldron and the music stopped. As per custom, they all left the building in silence. Not a word spoken between them as they flew off in separate directions. The ceremony was concluded. 

………………………………………...

As Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp, he had a lot on his mind. He hated to admit it, but he was taken aback on what had occurred. It was impossible to be able to know how to conduct oneself during the Krieger Tod Feier without some training. And the others knew some saiyan words and said them when tradition demanded they do so. There was no way around it. They had prepared beforehand for it.

But why would they do such a thing? Did they consider him a part of their group and this was their way of expressing that?

A small smile tugged on his lips. ‘Well, what do you know. Who would have thought I would have found such a colorful squad. Raditz’s hair would have fallen off from hysteria.’

It wasn’t the group he would have ever chosen, but destiny decreed it so. When danger came to Earth, they would be the one’s to respond without fail. 

…………………………………………

Once Vegeta arrived back at Capsule Corp, he went directly into his room. 

He remembered that Bulma had insinuated that the Krieger Tod Feier was Gohan’s idea. He still couldn’t figure out how Gohan leaned so much about saiyan culture and language, but the idea that Gohan was learning more about saiyajin only increased his respect and want for her.

He opened a drawer from the nightstand and retrieved a small grey device. The device that Bulma had made per his request. 

Turning on the device, he waited as the machine made a few beeping noises. Then numbers began to display on the monitor.

He looked out of the window of his bedroom. At the silver moon that was nearing full.

“Five days. In five days I will claim you as my mate Gohan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked this chapter! :)
> 
> I wanted to honor DBZ and there are a lot of references to the show. When I finish the story, I will add a chapter with Author’s note that will detail them, have translations to the words, and a small commentary on my thoughts writing this. And maybe more! ^ ^
> 
> Thanks for reading! And thank you to those who leave reviews. 
> 
> I am especially curious as to what ya’ll thought of this chapter.


	12. Birthday Surprise

Gohan was laying on her mattress with her eyes closed. She was in a content half daze as she danced between wakefulness and sleep.

The light shone through the window of her room, but she payed it no notice. Today was the one day she could laze about. The one day she didn’t have to set any alarms. The one day of the year she was not required by her dictator mother to study. She could sleep as long as she wanted, with no interruptions.

“Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!” Unless you have an over excitable little brother that is.

Goten bounced energetically onto the mattress her big sister slept on with a wide grin. “Wake up Gohan! It’s already nine o'clock! You can’t sleep on your birthday!”

Gohan stretched lazily and yawned. She groggily opened her eyes and saw her little brother’s big innocent smile greeting her. The smile that reminded her so much of their dad. She couldn’t help but smile warmly back.

Goten reached behind him, his tail passing a rectangular box to his hands. “I got you a present for your birthday Gohan!” He showed her the box. Then, before she could grab it he pulled it away. “But you have to wait to open it at the party!” He jumped off the mattress and ran out of the room.

She laughed at her little brother’s antics. She took a moment to gaze at the ceiling. The party didn’t start till 1pm. It was 9 now, so she could nap for about another two hours before she had to get up and get ready. She shook her head. There was no way Goten would let her nap. 

Remembering her past birthdays brought a smile to her face. It was always cute how her little brother always seemed more excited than she was, and they weren’t even his birthdays they were hers.

Her tail began to wag excitedly and her smile widened as she remembered that this birthday was special. Her first birthday party that friends she made on her own, not just old friends of the family, were going to attend! 

Not only that, but after the party Videl, Erasa, and herself were going to have a girl’s night out! She had already gotten permission from her mother. What she failed to tell her mother, was that they planned to go to a nightclub and get some drinks to celebrate her turning 18, the legal age to drink.

She jumped out of the bed energetically and got ready quickly. There was no way she would be able to relax with the excitement anyway.

………………………………………………..

 

Gohan and Goten had helped their mother set up the large table and chairs they saved for when they had company. It had a very natural design to it. The top of the table had a clean cut from the stump of a very large and old tree. The legs were made out of six smaller stumps. It sat around 15 people. She looked at the craftsmanship longingly. Her dad had constructed the table when she was a kid.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her excited little brother. “Gohan, Gohan! Trunks is here!” 

She moved to stand beside Goten as Yamcha parked the hovercar. Bulma was in the passenger seat and Trunks in the back. Yamcha had recently moved in with Bulma. Their relationship was serious to the point that they were even discussing the possibility of marriage. 

The door to the hover car barely opened when Goten tackled Trunks to the ground in greeting.

But before the raven haired chibi could claim victory, he was flipped over. 

Trunks smiled in triumph as he held him down. “You got to be better than that chibi. If you expect to be as good as me that is.”

“It’s not over yet!” Goten twisted himself using a technique his sister taught him, effectively pushing the lavender boy off of him.

Trunks was determined not to lose. They began to tumble around. Both seeking to dominate the other.

Bulma and Yamcha got out of the hovercar. 

Bulma walked up to Gohan and hugged her. “Happy birthday Gohan!”

She hugged her back with a smile. “Thanks, Bulma! And thanks for coming!”

“Of course! I would never miss my god child’s 18th birthday. You're a woman now!”

Yamcha shook his head. “Wow, 18! How time flies. I remember when Goku first brought you to meet us. You were so small. Now look at you!”

Gohan blushed and placed her hand behind her neck in embarrassment.

Bulma looked at the ruckus the two young boys were creating and smiled shaking her head. “Alright boys. Trunks, help me gather the packages.”

 

Goten and Gohan went to help with the boxes as well, of course she was only allowed to carry normal boxes that contained food and objects for the party, not the presents. 

………………………………………………….

Piccolo was the next to arrive, followed by Tien, and Chiaotzu. Gohan was conversing with the gang when she began to hear a helicopter in the distance.

“That must be Videl and Erasa!” She jumped from her chair in delight walk over to the landing copter. 

“Happy birthday Gohan!” Erasa yelled through the loud turbines as she waved from the descending copter. 

Smiling wide, she waited till the copter stopped and they got off to hug them tightly. “Thanks so much for coming you guys!”

Videl smiled. “No prob.” Looking around, she easily recognized some of the Cell Game fighters. She was quite taken aback at the size of the green alien, much larger than the footage gave credit for. “So, that’s Piccolo, right?”

Gohan nodded.

Erasa looked in the direction her best friend was gazing at. “Oh! He’s far cuter than you gave him credit for Gohan!”

Before Gohan could correct her friend’s use of pronouns, Erasa walked over to where Piccolo was. 

The namekian maintained a watchful eye on both of the teens as they approached. Standing stoically still with arms folded. The blonde one got closer than expected. Piccolo raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Hi! My names Erasa, Gohan’s friend!” She said with a wide smile and a glint in the eye. “She’s told us a lot about you.”

Then, unexpectedly, she hooked her arm around a Piccolo’s green one, and continued. “It feels like we are already friends!”

Videl facepalmed. Her friend would often be flirty with guys she found attractive, though she had no idea of the exotic taste of her friend.

Gohan was trying to stifle a laugh at her mentor’s facial reaction. The namekian looked quite lost. The normal confident air gone completely to be replaced with uncertainty and nervousness as black eyes watched the girl warily. 

She doubted that her best friend had ever been flirted with before. And the look told her she was right.

She wasn’t the only one trying not to laugh as she heard muffled giggles from the other’s at the namekian’s predicament.

Piccolo looked at Gohan with a silent plea for assistance as the blonde girl held on to an arm.

She took pity on her old mentor and decided to intervene, though she was quite tempted not to. She was enjoying Piccolo’s reactions too much. “Ok, Erasa.” She took her friend's arm and gently pulled her away. “Let me present you both to the gang!”

……………………………………………….... 

Krillin had later flown in with 18 and little Marron. After short introductions. They broke for cake and presents. Afterwards, the groups broke into smaller groups. Gohan was with Videl, and Erasa.

Videl watched Krillin curiously as he talked with Yamcha. “So, Gohan, is Krillin part saiyan too?”

Gohan laughed and shook her head. “Nope. He's pure human!”

Videl changed her gaze from Krillin to Gohan. “So, I get that she’s an android.” She said gesturing with her head at 18. “But if Krillin is a normal human, then, how can he fly?”

“Oh, humans can learn to fly as well.”

Erasa’s eyes grew sparkles. She clasped her hands together in excitement. “Could you teach us to fly Gohan!”

The demi saiyan felt bad, placing a hand behind her head she uttered an apology. “I’m sorry Erasa… But to be able to fly, you have to have a great deal of training at being connected with your body, either through rigorous meditation or battle discipline. Videl could learn fairly quickly for sure, but it could take you years and a lot of hard work…”

The blonde sighed and she crossed her arms. “Darn! I wanted to learn too…”

Videl looked at her saiyan friend closely. “So, you’re saying I can really learn how to fly?”

Gohan nodded. “Yes. You would be at the stage where you would learn how to conjure up and control your ki. Once you get at that stage, then you would be able to learn how to fly.”

A satisfied smug covered Videl’s lips as she crossed her arms. “Perfect! You can start training me next week.”

Gohan grinned nervously and sweat dropped at Videl’s presumptiveness. “S-Sure...” clearly she herself had no say in this. But she was planning on training Goten to fly soon… Maybe she could teach them both at once.

Videl continued excitedly, momentarily forgetting about her two friends. “I can’t wait to show my father that trick at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament!”

Then, she thought of a brilliant idea. “You know Gohan, You should participate in the tournament!” 

Black eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. “Oh, no, no! My mom would murder me if I even thought about getting into a ring… Besides, I don’t want the publicity it would bring if everyone knew I could fight.”

Videl frowned and stared at her firmly. “You have to participate. You are the former champion Goku’s daughter. My win just wouldn’t feel right if I knew that I didn’t go up against all of the best fighters. It’s not like you have to tell your mom your entering.”

Erasa chimed in. “You could go as Saiyagirl. That way no one from school would recognize you!” 

Gohan shook her head. “No. The idea for Saiyagirl is to stand for justice and defend the weak. Not to be competing in sports to show off strength or for money…”

Videl smiled determinedly. “You could always do it for charity. Announce that all of you winnings will go to a children’s hospital or something.” Then, she smiled deviously and leaned in closer with air of dominance. “I’ll tell you what, Gohan. If you do participate, I will triple your winnings to the charity of your choice.”

She remained silent for a moment, thinking about her friend’s offer. The World Martial Arts Tournament always gave a large monetary sum to those who ranked high in the matches… and to triple that? Than would greatly benefit the non-profit organization she chose. She would be doing a really great deed for those less fortunate.

She had enjoyed participating in the Interstellar Martial Arts Tournament (Excluding the whole Bojack incident of course). And the World Martial Arts Tournament only happened once every three years.

But it wouldn’t be a challenge at all. Even in her normal form, there wasn’t a human alive who could compete with her. She would have to fake a fight with opponents she could kill with a single punch so no one would catch on to the insane difference in power.

She glanced in the direction of Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and 18. ‘I wonder if the others plan on participating.’

Out of the group, which consisted of the strongest fighters on the planet, Piccolo and 18 could give her a challenge in her first super saiyan transformation. Piccolo was very formidable since her mentor had fused with Kami and 18 was a very powerful android. If she even considered entering, which she was, she would remain in ss1 even if that meant losing. It would only be fair.

‘Would Vegeta enter?’ She felt butterflies in her stomach thinking about the saiyan prince.

He hadn’t entered in the Interstellar Martial Arts Tournament (Until his help was needed to defeat Bojack and his minions), but the tournament had been held recently after her father’s death and Vegeta had taken it really hard. This time though, if he knew she was entering, would he participate as well?

Coming to a decision, she looked back at Videl. “Ok. On the deal that you triple my winnings toward the charity of my choice.”

Videl’s grin widened and her blue eyes filled with fire. Gohan had never seen her so excited before. “This is going to be epic! The daughter of the current World Martial Arts champion against the daughter of the previous World Martial Arts champion! Isn’t it exciting!”

Erasa jumped up in excitement. “It sure is! I can’t wait to see!”

Gohan wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as her two friends. “Sure…”

…………………………………………………….

While the group sat at the table, deep in conversation, Gohan noticed her mentor was distracted looking at the sky. Piccolo’s attention was drawn away, gazing toward the distance. She followed the namekian’s gaze and was surprised to see Vegeta flying towards them. 

She got up from the table and walked to the clearing to meet him. 

The others were curious at first as to why Gohan had gotten up from the chair. When they noticed Vegeta, they were surprised and worried. Was there a new threat to Earth?

Vegeta landed on the lawn in front of the group. He was carrying a small blue box. Instead of walking to Bulma, he walked straight to Gohan. To everyone’s surprise, he lifted the box,   
gesturing for her to take it.

Gohan was shocked and hadn’t reacted. Had Vegeta brought her a birthday present?

Noticing that the girl wasn’t making a move to take the gift, he spoke. “I believe it is customary in human tradition for the celebrated individual to receive a gift.”

Hearing his voice knocked Gohan out of her daze. He was actually giving her a present!

She took the small box from his hand and looked at the small blue box that was now in her hands. “T-Thanks.”

He nodded. Turned around and walked a few steps. Then took to the air and flew off in the direction he came.

Everyone was flabbergasted. No one would have expected the proud saiyan prince to randomly show up at a Gohan’s birthday party (or any birthday party for that matter) and hand her a birthday gift.

The only two who were not fazed was Videl and Erasa, whom were curious as to who the guy was and why everyone looked so shocked. 

Erasa broke through the stunned silence. “Well, aren’t you going to open it?”

Gohan blinked a couple of times. She took the lid off of the small blue box and saw something red inside. She lifted it. 

It looked like a broach and had a design she found very familiar. Her knees gave out and she fell kneeling on the ground. 

Videl was instantly worried. “Gohan! What’s wrong?”

The others approached with concern.

Gohan couldn’t form words as she stared at the broach in shock. She recognized the symbol well from her research on saiyan history. The top of the broach had three spikes, the middle had two small horizontal lines (like an equal sign) and the bottom had a ‘u’ shape with spikes at each end. The saiyan royal crest. ‘Why?! Why would Vegeta give this to me?!!’

Krillin tried to get a look at the item. “What did he give you Gohan?” 

His voice broke her out of her shock and she got up from the ground. “Hahaha! Its nothing really! Nothing important, just a small trinket! Hahaha!” She quickly placed the broach in her pocket. 

Her mom stomped closer to her and spoke to her in a serious tone. “Gohan. What did he give you?” 

Gohan was beginning to sweat now. She had no idea if her mom would recognise the symbol and she did not want to take the chance. “I-I told you mom… Just a small trinket.”

Chichi’s face began to redden in anger. “I swear, if that monster gave you something to train I will go to him and give him a piece of my mind he won’t soon forget!” 

Thankfully, Videl came to her rescue. “Very doubtful. It was really small, and it just looked like something you place on a shelf.” Videl shrugged. “He probably had no clue what to get an eighteen year old for her birthday.”

Bulma also came to her rescue. “Who’s idea do you think it was he get her something for her birthday? I had a few things out for Vegeta to chose.” She lied. Then to further push off suspicion that this was done because of Gohan she added: “It seems Vegeta is finally trying to be inclusive. Looks my pushing has paid off. He attended Trunks’ birthday party, and now he brought Gohan a gift.” She looked at Krillin. “I guess your little Marron will be getting a small gift from Vegeta on her next birthday.”

Chichi shook her head. “Why you let that man live in the same house as you Bulma, I will never know.”

The blue haired genius smiled. “Oh, Chichi. He’s not a bad person. You just can’t get over the fact he once tried to kill goku. He’s changed you know.” And the two women walked off, calmly arguing about the saiyan prince.

Everyone seemed fine enough to drop the topic. The other’s dispersed to talk amongst themselves leaving Erasa, and Videl with Gohan. She was very grateful that they had dropped the subject. She did not know if any of the other’s knew what the saiyan royal crest looked like, so she didn’t want to risk showing them the broach and having to answer questions she didn’t even know the answer to. She wanted to ask Vegeta why he had given her such a significant broach first, before showing anyone the gift. 

Her face heated up, causing a bush to her cheeks. Did that mean he actually liked her?

Her tail began to fidget around her waist, trying to wag while still remain in it’s place.

She felt Erasa lean close to her and whisper. “Do you have a crush on that guy?” 

Gohan nearly jumped out of her skin. “W-Wha, WHAT!”

Everyone looked in her direction at the outburst. Videl had been silently studying Gohan’s face   
and continued to do so.

Gohan laughed nervously at her outburst, placing her hand behind her neck and giving the nervous Son smile. 

Once everyone went back to talking to one another, Gohan whispered nervously back to Erasa. “W-What makes you say that?”

Erasa grinned. “Oh, I know these things Gohan.” Then, she pointed at her. “It’s all over your face!”

Gohan’s blush deepened. “I-I don’t want to talk about it here.” She said while she looked around at the others. 

Videl nodded. “We can discuss this later when we have our girls night out.”

Erasa and Gohan noded in agreement. Then whent to join the other’s.

…………………………………………….

Gohan didn’t know why, but she was beginning to feel strange. Her body was beginning to feel a bit anxious, and that caused her to fidget a bit in her seat. Her tail, which remained wrapped around her waist, would twitch at times. 

She also couldn’t help but think about Vegeta and his gift. Happiness swelled inside her at the thought that he might like her too, but she tried not to get her hopes up. ‘I will ask him first thing tomorrow.’

Looking up at the sky, she saw that the sun was close to setting and her heart raced faster. She had that feeling that something significant was going to happen. Her senses seemed higher on alert than normal.

She frowned in slight worry. She only ever got that feeling when an important battle was ahead. Her saiyan instincts would flair up and her body would feel energized. She hated fighting, but she had long come to terms that her body relished the thrill of battle. But that did not mean she would let her instincts control her.

Her mind went back to some of the sparring sessions with Vegeta and she blushed slightly. Even she had to admit that she loved sparring with him. He was an expert fighter and tactician. He was able to catch her many times off guard during their training. Just when she thought she had gotten used to his training style, he would change it and up the difficulty.

He also showed her different battle moves. Including some strange coordination moves that   
seemed more like a dance than duo fighting forms.

She smiled. ‘I swear, it seems like he’s training me more than just focussing on getting stronger himself…’ Her heart swelled at the thought.

Erasa’s voice caught her attention from her thoughts. “It’s seven o’clock. We should be heading out now for our evening of fun!.”

Gohan smiled and nodded. She turned in the direction her mother and Bulma were talking. “Mom, we’re headed out!”

Chichi looked in their direction. “Alright honey. Be careful and have fun. Remember, I want you home by eleven.”

“I will mom.” She turned as she heard footsteps run her way.

Goten leaped into her arms and nearly knocked her down. “Whoa there! You’re getting quite strong bro!” 

Goten smiled and hugged her tightly. “Bye Gohan!” 

She hugged her brother back. “See you later squirt!”

When his big sis lowered him to the ground, he looked sheepishly at Videl and Erasa, hands behind his back as he shifted from side to side. “Ummm…. It was really nice meeting you...”

The blonde girl’s eyes shone. “Awww! You’re so adorable!” She bent down to hug the little boy who blushed.

Videl just bent over. “It was nice to meet you too Goten.”

Once Erasa let the boy go, he left to find his lavender haired friend.

“Well.” Erasa said with excitement. “Are you ready for the best night of your life?”

…………………………………………………..

As the sun began to set, the saiyan prince stood upon the Capsule Corp building, gazing up at the darkening sky. His stance was strong, proud, and dominant. Though his body was rigid, his tail flicking from side to side in anticipation.

He no longer needed the small electronic device. He could feel the beginnings of the lunar phase. His whole body was coming more and more alive as the night approached.

A devious smile came to his lips, fangs showing brightly.


	13. Lunar Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
> 
> A/N I have a sequel to this story. :)  
> I will post the first chapter as a new story when I post the last of this one. It’s called Lunar Phase and it’s a Yaoi with Trunks and Goten (Taking place 10 years after this one.)
> 
> I also posted a Trunks and Goten yaoi one-shot (Blossoms fall). Feel free to read and review! :)
> 
> If you want alerts when I post new stories or one-shots be sure to follow me as an author. ^ ^
> 
> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Videl and Erasa took Gohan to the city for their girls night out. They approached a building that had a fairly large line at it’s entrance, and to Gohan’s surprise, they had skipped the line and headed straight to the entrance.

“Aren’t we supposed to wait in line?”

Videl smiled at her. “Relax. I know the bouncer here. He’ll let us in.”

Getting closer to the entrance, Gohan could hear the music that came from inside the building. ‘Wow, that must be loud…’

They walked up to a large man dressed completely in black. He looked intimidating to the average human. He had a build like Napa, but with black hair.

Videl smiled at the man. “Hey Mike! Three to enter.”

The man smiled at her. “Sure thing Vidi.” He moved aside so the three could enter.

Erasa blew the man a kiss and entered after Videl. Gohan just followed her friends.

If she thought the music was loud from the outside, the music was deafening from the inside. She held her hands to her ears and tried to catch the girls attention. “The music is way too loud!”  
She tried to yell over the music. 

Videl turned to her and grabbed something out of her pocket. She handed her earplugs.

Gohan accepted them and put them in her ear. It helped a lot. The music was still loud, but not to the point of pain. “Thanks.” she sighed. “Much better.”

“No problem. I thought you might need these with your enhanced hearing.” Videl motioned her two friends to follow. “Come. Let’s go grab a table.”

…………………………………………...

“Ok ok, so why have alcohol at all if you can’t really taste it?” Asked a confused Gohan as she tried one that had very low alcohol content.

Erasa laughed. “I still affects the drink. Besides, the point of a drink like that is to still drink alcohol without getting too drunk.”

Videl smiled deviously. “But in your case, since you are special, we are going to see just how much it takes to get you buzzed.”

“Yep! It’s your eighteenth birthday, and as such it's a law that you must get buzzed or wasted.” Said a cheery Erasa.

Gohan just shook her head in defeat. “What did I get myself into…”

……………………………………………………

As the night went on, Gohan was still not affected by the alcohol. Videl and Erasa were quite impressed by the amount she could drink and still be fine.

They also noticed that Gohan seemed distracted and anxious. Their black eyed friend kept looking around at the people around and fidgeting in her seat.

Videl leaned towards her, speaking loudly so as to be heard over the loud music. “Is something wrong?”

She didn’t know how to explain it. Was there something wrong? No. More like something should happen. But what? 

It was very similar to the unnerving feeling she got before an important fight, but with a lack of fear. Is that anticipation?

She also felt as though she was waiting for someone, yet at the same time ready to flee if she saw that someone. 

A waving hand in front of her eyes broke her from her self-evaluation. “What? Sorry?”

Videl sighed. “I asked if you are alright. You seem a little off.”

“I know!” Erasa chimed in with a grin. “You should totally go and dance. That always gets my mind off of worries!”

Gohan felt a sense of revulsion at the thought. The smell of sweat and arousal of the place already repulsed her. The thought of being so close to a guy to almost the point of grazing certainly did not appeal to her. ‘Unless...’

Unless it was Vegeta that she danced with. Her heart gave a small leap at the thought. She would definitely dance close to him. He… he definitely smelled nice…

And the thought of feeling his muscles move ever so close behind her as they swayed to the music. Both persevering from the exhilaration of their proximity. His breath on her ear... 

“Gohan!” Videl had grabbed her shoulders and gave her a small shake. Blue eyes looked into her onyx ones in worry.

A blush creeped itself on her face. Embarrassment at thinking of such things while hanging out with her friends. She placed a hand behind her neck and laughed nervously. “Sorry! Kind of spaced out there!”

A phone rang. Videl’s. “There is only one reason someone would call me at this time of night.” She said with regret in her voice. She looked at her phone. “Knew it. It’s the chief.” She gave a knowing look to her friends and a look of apology.

Gohan smiled. “Don’t worry! I’ll meet you there, after I get Erasa back to her house safely.”

Videl nodded and left the bar. Erasa looked at Gohan. “No need to babysit me. I can just catch a cab. It’s only nine-thirty”

Gohan shook her head. “I would feel better if I…” She leaned closer to her blonde friend. “...flew you home.”

“Oh! I gotcha!” She waved for a waitress to bring the bill.

………………………………………………………

Gohan removed the earplugs once they stepped out of the night club. She felt more at ease out of that loud, noisy, and badly scented place. Though her nervousness still remained. 

“Wow! Look Gohan! The moon!” Erasa pointed to the sky excitedly.

She followed her friend’s gaze to the sky and was blown away at the site before her. 

The full moon was high in the sky shining brightly. Though a usual silver was now blended with a metallic purple and the moon itself seemed to sparkle. The sky had purple highlights from the moons rays, not a cloud in the sky.

The sight was breathtaking.

Her tail fluffed and twitched around her waist excitedly. Her heart pounding faster in her chest. She couldn’t help but feel that there was something important about the purple moon. 

They stood there for a while, just gazing at the sky. 

Then Erasa cut through her daze. “Well, let's go!”

She nodded. Still having the feeling that she was missing something and the feeling of anticipation only grew.

……………………………………………………..

Gohan flew carrying Erasa in her arms. Her body still had that strange feeling. In fact, it was getting worse. She shrugged it off. ‘Maybe I drank a little too much?’ Though she doubted that.

She landed in the back yard and gently lowered Erasa. Her blonde friend took a few steps back and waved. “Bye Gohan! Be sure to kick lots of bad guy butt! And happy birthday!”

She smiled and flew upwards. “Thanks Erasa! Will do!” Then she flew off at great speed.

Though, she noticed she wasn’t flying as fast as she should for her effort. She set that thought aside and raised her wristwatch. Pressed the buttons twice to activate the saiyagirl costume and simultaneously turned super saiyan.

Or, at least, she tried to turn super saiyan. Her hair and eyes were still black, and the power of her ki was nowhere near super saiyan. She stopped her flight and hovered high in the sky in confusion. 

Closing her eyes, she gathered that familiar energy. Once having a grasp on the necessary power, she tried to push it outward once more to transform… but nothing.

‘What-the hell.’ Something was wrong. She couldn’t transform! She flew to another destination. She searched for a forested area where she would not be disturbed where she could meditate.

She needed to scan herself and try to figure out what was going on. Why couldn’t she transform?

Tonight of all nights, she should be stronger than normal. The moon was full and she knew that saiyans were stronger during one. 

Finding an appropriate area deep in the forest, she flew down and landed. She sat down on the ground and got into a meditation pose. The pose Piccolo taught her when she was a child.

She slowed her breathing and began to clear her mind. Surprisingly, it was proving to be much more difficult than usual. She was about to put more effort into her meditation when she heard a noise to her left.

She moved her attention towards the noise. Preparing for the possibility of an attack without alerting the threat that she noticed the presence. But she found nothing. ‘Maybe it was my imagination. I am much more jumpy tonight than usual…’

Then she heard another sound behind her. ‘No. That was definitely not my imagination.’

She quickly got out of her meditation pose and stood up, crouching in a fighting position. “Alright, who is it?”

A short silence.

Then she heard a familiar voice. Laughing in amusement. ‘Vegeta?’

Said saiyan stepped out of the shadows, an evil smirk on his handsome face.

She felt relieved, but her anxiousness did not go away. On the contrary, she became even more anxious. 

His coal black eyes captured and held her onyx one’s. Slowly, he began to walk towards her. 

She was mesmerised by the male in front of her. He walked with a grace she had never seen. His muscles flexed with every step he took. 

Something was off. The way Vegeta walked. The look in his eyes. His tail, always around his waist, was instead swaying slowly behind him. 

Her body got a surge of energy and she felt the compulsion to keep her distance. She began to  
move backwards as he advanced. Her tail was no longer wrapped around her waist. It was hanging low, swaying side to side slowly.

His smirk grew. “I guess you are not going to make this as easy as it seemed.”

His low sensual voice sent a shiver up her spine and heat throughout her body, causing her to lose eye contact for the briefest of moments.

He lounged at her. She caught the movement and dogged him just in time. She put distance between them.

“Vegeta, W-What are you doing??” She asked nervously.

He just turned to face her. “Claiming what is mine.” Then advanced on her once again. 

She dodged him and ran deeper into the forest. She moved with a speed and ease of one accustomed to the terrain. Here she had the advantage. She had grown up in the mountains surrounded by forests, so she ran confidently.

Her heart beat faster at the thought that he could be chasing her. But it was not out of fear.

She climbed a large tree with ease. Using the leaves as cover, she hid and waited. Closely listening to every sound.

She extended her senses in search of Vegeta’s Ki, but she couldn’t feel the prince. But she wasn’t fooled, knowing full well he can suppress his Ki.

‘What is going on… Vegeta’s acting strange…’ Her tail twitched in excitement. ‘And why do I feel so… attracted to him right now?....’

“Here you are…”

Gohan screamed in shock and fell out of the tree, but before she could hit the ground, she was caught by the ankle and held in the air. She looked up to see Vegeta and gasped. She tried to wiggle free, even kicking at his hand to get him to let her go.

Vegeta pulled up and caught her waist and growled darkly and sensually in her ear as he jumped out of the tree. “I’ve caught you…”

His voice next to her ear sent a shiver through her. Her senses were beginning to cloud. He smelled so nice…

He suddenly lifted her legs and pressed her against the tree. She instinctively wrapped her legs  
around his waist.

His hand began crawling up her thigh. Feeling every inch of her soft white skin. His touch possessive, wanting.

Her back arched at his touch. It felt so amazing. To have him pressed against her. Feeling his hands touch her such a sensuous manner. To have his bulge between her legs. 

Oh, was she ever right. His touch was firm and strong, yet still gentle.

She began to rub her body against his, wanting to feel him completely.

She snapped out of her daze. Wait, what was she doing?!

Using her strength, she tried to push him off, without success. She was still weak.

He grinned and chuckled softly. His voice a rough whisper. “I see the moon has affected you as well.” Slowly, he began to kiss around her neck.

“M-Moon?” She closed her eyes and arched her neck. Her moment of lucidity quickly evaporating with his caresses, his lips.

Then, she felt a sharp pain on her neck as his fangs pierced her skin. 

“Aaaa!!” Using her combat training, she immediately twisted herself out of his grip, using her attacker's strength to her advantage.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” She held one hand to her neck and saw some blood from the wound, but nothing serious.

She maintained a distance from him, but she doubted any distance would work. Her speed and strength gone, there would be no way of winning this match. He wore a heavy frown as he slowly turned to face her. A growl coming from his throat. ‘Well, I think I may have pissed him off…’

He had waited so long for this. He will not be denied. “It looks like you still have more to learn about saiyans, girl. No matter. I will teach you once we are done here.” She had caught him off guard once, he will not do the same mistake twice. 

She finally realized the look in his eyes and it all clicked. His coal eyes were full of want and lust. His obvious arousal. Her body was on fire, her breathing uncontrollable. She felt wet between her legs and that smell, kami, that smell made it difficult to keep her thoughts in check.

The moon. The moon must be causing their reaction. This is bad. She not only had to fight  
Vegeta in her weakened state, but she also had to fight something even worse: her saiyan instincts.

And her body was certainly not cooperating in the slightest.

Failing to move as she had pictured it, Vegeta was able to tackle her to the ground. She was on her back with his full weight pinning her down.

She tried to wiggle free, when a strong hand gripped her neck. His other hand grabbed her tail and squeezed.

“ahhh!” Instead of pain, a wave of pleasure coursed through her body. White flashed through her vision with electricity that reached every inch of her body. That level of sensation she had never experienced before causing her to cease her struggling and pant in fatigue.

Sensing Gohan’s struggles dying down, he growled sensuously and his tail twitched side to side in anticipation. Then, he kissed a trail from the center of her back up her spine. He reached between her shoulder blades with his kisses. Keeping hold of her tail, he adjusted the hand holding her neck to give him enough access to finish what he started. 

She felt the sharp pain of his bite and gritted her teeth. But, the sharp pain began to recede. The pain turning into a tingling sensation that started to feel good.

She gasped as he licked the bite mark, sealing the wound. He began nuzzling her neck. There was one last step in claiming her.

She could feel his bulge against her. She knew what was going to happen, but there was no way to stop it. Her body wanted it. Wanted it badly. But she didn’t. She had only deduced recently that he might even like her. They haven’t established a romantic relationship, nor had they even gone on a date…

A tear fell down her cheek.

She wasn’t even sure what this meant. Was this just a moon thing? Did this even mean anything to him other than sex? Other than instinct?

/It matters a great deal more, liebe./ She was startled to hear and feel him in her mind. 

He kissed her on the bite mark, feeling her shiver from the touch. /You are thinking too much as an earthling./ 

Her mind caught on to the word he used; liebe. She still hasn’t fully learned saiyajin yet, but there was something in the way he said that word. What she felt him project mentally with that word...

His hand lowered to her waist and slowly went up. His rough hands caressing her soft skin while lifting her shirt.

/I… I don’t understand.../ It was getting harder to think. Her mind was going numb from his touches. Feeling his ragged breath near her ear. His musky scent overwhelming her every time she breathed.

/You don’t need to. All you need to know is that I had already chosen you as my mate many moon cycles ago./

She still wasn’t sure what that really meant, but she was quickly losing the battle against her instincts. His hand exploring every inch of her body fanning the flame that was slowly consuming her.

Still holding her tail, he lifted his body from hers. He stayed on his knees, allowing his mate enough space to lift to her hands and knees. She instinctively did so. Making no attempt to flee or struggle.

Once in that position, he pressed his legs against hers pushing her knees forward. In this position she was more open to him, and had no escape.

His hand kept gently stroking his mate, relaxing her. Encouraging her to give in to what her body wanted. His tail was wrapped around hers, caressing the sensitive appendage causing Gohan to moan softly.

Sensing Gohan’s start to give in to his touches, Vegeta’s hand released her tail. He used the second hand to follow the first in his exploration of his new mate's body. She was beautiful.

Too long. Too long had he waited to feel her, to connect with her in body and mind. Finally, she will soon be fully his and he fully hers.

A delightful shiver coursed through her body as she felt the his large hand reach under her shirt. His rough hand moving upward till it reached her botom of her breast. 

He felt the strange material used by female humans. Saiyan females had no seed to use bras for their clothing had the build in support. He wanted the offending material gone. Now.

Grabbing the center of the material with both hands, he easily ripped the middle, freeing her breasts of their captivity.

She made to protest. “H-Hey-aahhh!” But her protest was cut short as he cupped them and pinched her nipples between his fingers. 

She couldn’t help but arch her back as he began to fondle the mounds. She had never been touched by another in such a manner. It was driving her wild! 

He slowly grinded his hips against hers, feeling how his bulge rubbed against her entrance. There was too much clothing. He needed to feel skin to skin contact.

Moving his hands down from her soft plump breasts, he lifted her skirt. Coal eyes gazed hungrily at her ass. Sculpted from years of training and exercise. With both hands, he caressed up and down those cheeks. Then he grabbed her panties. In one swift motion, he ripped them off. 

She shivered at the exposure. Her mind torn between anticipation and nervousness. Before she could fully think about it, she felt his unclothed penis up against her and her body froze at the contact.

He pressed his body against Gohan’s and kissed along her neck, paying extra attention to the bite mark he gave her. Slowly, he began to rubbed himself against her. 

Their breath became more ragged from the friction. Perspiration dripped off of them from this alone. The anticipation was thick. Both their bodies needed the fulfilment.

Her entrance was so wet. She was ready, and he was having a hard time holding back any longer.

He pressed the tip of his erection to entrance and began to push forward. He entered her slowly, trying to avoid causing her pain.

It did hurt for a moment, but that dulled down as her body seemed to register what was inside of her now and was pulling it in, and trying to lock it into place.

Once Vegeta was fully sheathed inside, he moved his hand to her hips and held her in place, giving his mate time to adjust to their first joining.

The sensation was foreign, being Gohan’s first time, but it felt natural. It didn’t hurt as much as she heard it would. Maybe it had to do with her Saiyan side.

She could hear Vegeta’s ragged breath as he shook with the effort to remain still. She could feel her own heart race in anticipation as she began to scan her body.

She moved her hips a little, exploring the feel of Vegeta inside of her. She was still nervous and wanted to take it slow, but he must’ve taken it as the okay to move because he pulled back a little and thrust in again. 

The friction made her body lock up and her body arch upwards. It contained a mixture of pain  
and pleasure. Especially when Vegeta hit something deep that felt amazing.

He pulled back and thrust again, hitting the same spot. Once again her body locked up in pleasure as her tail trembled and fell limp on her back.

He smirked. He knew he had found her weak spot. He pulled back near to the tip and and yanked Gohan back into him hard, hitting the spot with a lot more force and getting a loud scream. He grinned, enjoying the delightful sound that escaped his mate’s mouth and knowing that he, and only he, would be the cause and witness of such a beautiful sound. 

Vegeta was breathing heavily. Her tight walls were wet and gripping him so tightly he thought he had melted into his mate’s body. It felt as though she was made for him, and she was. Her sexuality was definitely saiyan.

He could not wait any longer. He began thrusting in and out quickly and forcefully. 

Gohan mewled as Vegeta set a new harsh pace, yanking her back to meet his thrusts. She angled herself so he could go deeper into her. 

Vegeta growled and bent to nibble at the mate claim on her neck as he thrust more erratically. 

The pleasure coursing through her body was incredible! Her body wanted more!

She lowered the top half of her body to the ground, angling herself higher to him, and spread her legs more. Her whole body shook with the force of his thrusts as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her.

His primal side fully surfaced and he roared his triumph at the sky. His mate has fully given in to him. She was his and he was hers. No one could ever stand between them.

Vegeta’s tail entwined in Gohan’s and intimately rubbed against it. Causing Gohan to moan louder in pleasure. All of Vegeta’s touches brought incredible feelings, especially concerning the sensitive tail.

Gohan could feel herself climbing. Her thoughts were primal as she neared climax. She dug her fingers into the ground for support from the pleasurable assault on her senses. Her senses were overloaded and she felt like she might explode.

“V-Vege-taaa!” She screamed as she came as Vegeta bit her neck and gave one last brutal thrust into the tight heat, his tail squeezing hers tightly during his release.

Gohan’s body shivered and fell limp to the ground panting hard. Vegeta growled low as he licked the permanent mark and nuzzled his little mate. He slowly pulled himself out. He gently laid  
Gohan on her side.

He was still aroused and wanted to take her again. His instinct compelling him. He resisted that urge with years worth of discipline. He could smell that Gohan was a virgin, and he wanted to go easy on her. There would be plenty of time later for sex. Right now, he just watched his mate sleep. She was so beautiful.

After a brief moment admiring his mate’s beauty, he pulled a hand towel out of his back pocket and wiped himself off before he gently cleaned her. After he was done he pulled up his pants, grabbed Gohan's’ clothes with his tail, and gathered the sleeping teen gently into his arms. Still asleep, she snuggled against his strong chest. He growled low, looking proudly at his mate who seemed to glow in the moonlight. Then took to the sky…

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N This is my first attempt at Lemony-ness.

Let me know how I did! Too long, too short, too detailed, not enough? Not enough of his point of view? Let me know in review or message me. ^ ^

Remember my sequel to come and my one-shot. :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	14. Starry Night Dance

Light shone through the bedroom window as Gohan slowly woke from her slumber. 

It was strange though. The bed she was laying on felt more firm than her’s. The scent in the room was different. It smelled a lot like…

She opened her eyes with a start, and bolted up, sitting upright in what was clearly not her bed. She looked around. ‘What am I doing in Ve-?’

Her eyes widened as the events of the night prior came rushing in. ‘D-Did, did that actually happen?!’

She sat at the edge of the bed. Her body ached. Especially in between her legs. 

Gathering the sheet to cover herself, she made her way to the bathroom. Her suspicions growing with each step. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hand went to her mouth in surprise.

There it was. The bite mark Vegeta gave her last night. ‘I-It wasn’t a dream…’

She leaned against the counter. Many different emotions running through her head. Confusion, happiness, uncertainty, excitement, fear, embarrassment…

She heard footsteps enter the bedroom. Recognizing his steps, she quickly shut the bathroom door, locking it. Leaning her back against the door for extra measure, though she knew perfectly well that it wouldn’t stop him if he really wished to enter. What now? She was embarrassed beyond belief at her behavior last night. At what they did. What must he think of her? How could she possibly face him??

Vegeta raised a brow in questioning glance toward the bedroom door. Why was his mate locking him out of their bathroom?

Concerned at her strange behavior, he brushed his mind briefly against her’s. Feeling her whirlwind of emotions only served to increase his concern.

Using their newly established mental bond, he pushed his steadiness into her mind, helping to try and relax her turbulent emotions somewhat. He still kept his mental distance though. This connection was new to the both of them, and was not something to be taken lightly.

She didn’t know why, but she was starting to feel a bit calmer. Taking a few deep breaths to further gain composure, she looked around the bathroom. She spotted her white t-shirt and blue pants placed on a shelf. They were some of the spare clothes she kept at CC for when she spent the night. It seemed like it was purposely set there for her. ‘Ok. I’ll just take a nice hot shower first, and figure this out later.’

She turned on the shower. Once the temperature was nice and hot, she got in. “Aahh” The warm water falling on her aching skin was soothing. Deeply inhaling the steam that formed around her was also refreshing.

Her mind went back to the events of last night, and she blushed. Everything happened so unexpectedly. 

Raising her hand, she placed it on her arm, remembering Vegeta’s touch. It was the first time she had been touched like that. The first time she had, well, sexual intercourse.

It was by no means unpleasant. Quite the contrary actually. And it had been with the man she had a crush on for years now. But it had been very unexpected and sudden. 

She hadn’t even known he had any interest in her other than training. It’s not like they had ever just hung out before. Sure, they talked when they took breaks from training, but that doesn’t really count. 

Out of curiosity, she searched for his Ki. He was still in the bedroom. A sigh escaped her. ‘Regardless, I will have to face him eventually. Might as well sum up the courage to do it now...’

On the other side of the bathroom door, Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, leaning on the headboard with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He waited patiently for his mate to finish with her shower. From her action and mental state from when he brushed her mind he gathered that she needed to be alone, so he did not disturb her.

He was slightly confused by her reaction. They were mated, there was no need for feelings of embarrassment or uncertainty. Bulma had told him that the young girl had learned about saiyan culture from her father’s old space pod, had she not learned about saiyan mating yet? Something that was so crucial and central to saiyan life?

His eyes opened and his gaze fixed on Gohan as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She tried to hold on to what little courage she had possessed in the bathroom, but it was slipping as she gazed into those intense coal eyes that looked directly into her onyx ones. It felt as though he could see her completely. Like he could see right through her mind, body, and soul and there was nothing she could hide from those deep eyes. 

Sheepishly, she looked to the floor, her tail coiling and uncoiling around itself in a timid, submissive, and nervous manner. 

He took a few moments to study her before he spoke calmly. “Do you understand what occurred last night?” 

Still looking at the floor, a blush made it’s way to her cheeks and she responded in a low voice. “N-No, Not, really… I mean, I know we had… sex...” Her face got even more crimson. “But there are a few things I-I don’t understand…”

There was a short pause between them as he pondered. He knew that Gohan needed a more adequate explanation than he could verbally provide. She was someone who would rather learn all of the details as accurately as possible, rather than just be told the direct answer, especially when having to do with this, which would greatly affect their lives. 

He also wanted there to be no doubt in her mind about this. The best way of accomplishing this was for her to investigate it herself.

Rising from the bed, he made his way towards the door. “Investigate the Vegetasei mondphase and saiyan paarung. You should get all the answers you need.” And he walked out of the door.

Looking in the direction he had been standing, she blinked in surprise. ‘Mondphase and paarung, what do those mean?’ Unable to wait to satiate her curiosity, she jogged to the secondary lab. Grabbing the translator from one of the cabinets, she began scanning through the stored saiyan data. 

It took her a few moments. She was still learning saiyajin and it was difficult for her to figure out how to correctly spell the words he had told her. She already knew how to spell Vegetasei, for that was the name of the saiyan homeworld and was a common thing to come up during her past research. 

‘Someday I am going to program verbal commands on this thing…’ She thought as she worked to try to get the spelling right.

Once she did, it was quite obvious. ‘Vegetasei moon phase.’ There were a couple of different moon phases on Vegetasei in the search, but one caught her attention, Violett Mond. ‘Violet moon! That’s what the moon looked like last night!’

She clicked on it, opening a new tab on the device that displayed more information.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Violet Moon Phase

When proper lunar, solar, and planetary conditions are met, the standard light emission and steady gravitational pull of an M-class planet’s full moon changes. Rather than the platinum rays cast upon the planet's surface, violet hues shine forth. The moon’s steady gravitational pull fluctuates at a higher frequency, causing, amongst other things, changes to the planet’s oceanic cycle. 

The violet moon phase is a rare occurrence on Vegetasei, forming approximately once every five years, though its effects on the saiyan race is of great significance. 

In a pairing system, the saiyan race can be classified into two categories; the Träger, and the donatoren, and the violet moon phase affects each category differently after they have matured into adulthood.

The Träger, also known as the carriers of the species, are the saiyans who have the biological capacity to be impregnated and carry a child to term, having the specific hormones and reproductive organ to do so. The donatoren are biologically unable to become pregnant, their main function exclusive to donating their genetics to a Träger. 

The violet moon phase, while it increases the sex drive of both the Träger and the donatoren, it increases twofold for the donatoren, enhances their dominating personality, and decreases their control of instinct. While the donatoren remain with their strength intact, the Träger do not, losing their ability to use Ki stronger than a five year old saiyan. In this weakened state, the Träger are unable to defend against the donatoren during the violet lunar phase.

While most Träger stay under the protection of their family during this lunar phase, those seeking to seal a mating courtship may take advantage of the lunar cycle and mate with their chosen partner in special tradition. Prior to the lunar cycle, the partners undergo the saiyan mating customs. During the violet lunar cycle, the chosen donatoren hunts the specific Träger and seals their union mentally and physically by mating.  
______________________________________________________________________________

‘Well, I guess that explained what happened to us last night.’ She blushed at the memory. Apparently, Earth also had such a lunar phase, which would explain her loss of strength and her… arousal.... last night.

Next, was to look up saiyan paarung. Once she got the spelling right, she saw the translation. ‘Saiyan mating.’ Her face turned red. ‘Why would Vegeta want me to look that up? Especially after last night…’ Her entire body heated at the thought. It would have been more useful to learn how saiyans have sex before actually having sex. But still, curiosity got the best of her, and she chose to open a new tab for more info.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Saiyan mating

While sex is a common practice amongst the saiyan race, mating requires a more selective choice of partnership. Once a saiyan mates, they are mated for life. It is a physical as well as a mental union where both parties are tied to one another in life, and in death.

The mating ritual typically begins with the donatoren presenting the Träger with a feast. After the offering is accepted, they perform a mating dance in which after the donatoren catches the Träger. During the period of time leading to the mating itself, the donatoren presents the Träger with gifts, demonstrating their ability to provide.  
….  
______________________________________________________________________________

As she read the information, her eyes grew wider and wider. ‘Vegeta has been courting me this whole time!!!’

She thought back to the feast Vegeta had given her before their strange spar, the gifts she received every week… especially the broach he gave her on her birthday yesterday. ‘I… had no idea…’

She began to feel butterflies in her stomach. Prior to yesterday and today, she never would have thought she had a chance with the proud prince. He had been so guarded with his emotions for as long as she knew him, but he had begun to change recently. 

A smile formed on her lips. He had begun to open up to her the more time they spent together sparring. Vegeta had shared about his culture, comforted her when she felt down, and even instructed her in saiyan training. ‘Hard to believe we’ve gotten so close in just a few months.’

Her face turned bright red as she thought of last night. ‘Quite close.’

She still wasn’t fully sure how she felt about what happened last night. But she was sure that she wanted to slow things down. She was part saiyan, but she was part human as well. On top of that, she grew up in a culture that takes things a bit slower. ‘I’ve got to talk to Vegeta.’ 

Knowing that it would be a bit awkward to be around Vegeta for some time, she was still determined to try and work out the cultural differences between them. After all, she read that in a social book that important features to a healthy relationship is communication and empathy. She would try to understand his point of view and try for him to understand her’s.

“There you are.” 

She dropped the translator as she was startled by Bulma. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard the blue haired genius enter the lab. “Oh! H-Hi Bulma. Didn’t hear you come in…”

She looked at the young girl inquisitively. She was acting strange, as if she had been caught doing something wrong. “Are you feeling alright Gohan?”

She laughed nervously as she grabbed the translator from the floor. “Y-Yeah! I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Bulma raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, staring at her with a frown. Then, she laughed. “Oh my Gohan! I’d never thought I’d see the day!”

She paled, eyes wide. ‘Oh kami. Does she know!’

Walking to a nearby cabinet, Bulma pulled out a small container. “Here. For your hangover.” She said with a proud smirk. “Congratulations Gohan, you’ve finally rebelled!”

She blinked a few times in confusion as she grabbed the container of painkillers. 

“Oh, don’t worry! I won’t tell Chichi. She called last night asking about you since you didn’t go home last night, and I told her you were here.” She winked. “Don’t worry, it will be our little secret.”

Little did Bulma know that mentioning her mother caused much panic in the young demi. ‘Oh dear kami, what would my mother think about me dating Vegeta...’ She was paler than a ghost at that moment. There was no thoughts about what her mother would think about her sleeping with him, because there would be no way in hell would she let that get out to her overprotective mom. But if she started dating Vegeta, which she was certainly planning on doing, she would not want to keep it a secret. Hell, even if they did keep it a secret for a while, her mother would NEVER accept it.

She placed both her hands on her face and groaned in misery. 

Mistaking her reaction for the effects of a hangover, Bulma stepped beside her and patted her shoulder. Then, she paused, having seen the bite mark on the young girl's neck. “Gohan, what is that?” She asked with slight worry.

Lifting the hands from her face, she was about to ask what Bulma meant when she saw where she was looking. She began to perspire and shake nervously as her hand went to cover the mark. How is she going to explain that! “Ummm…. Ah… well…”

Then a familiar voice sounded in the room. “Hey! Can you guys hear me?”

She was immensely grateful for the interruption, though she thought that she was maybe going insane. That voice sounded like her father’s! But that’s impossible. 

She looked at Bulma, who also seemed shocked, looking up at the ceiling.

Also looking up at the ceiling, she dared to get her hopes up. “Dad? I-Is that you?”

“Hi Gohan! Wow, It’s great to hear your voice again.” 

Her eyes began to water as happiness bubbled up inside. “Dad!! It’s really you!” 

“Yep! King Kai is letting me speak with you guys telepathically. I can’t talk for long. I just wanted to tell you guy’s that I will be competing in the 25th Martial Arts Tournament!”

“Really?!” Could this be true? Was she really going to see her dad?

“Yea! I will be back for a whole day, Baba checked it out for me. It appears I got a little credit!”

She jumped up in joy. “Awesome! I can’t believe this is happening!!!”

“Believe it! I’m coming home! For a whole day! I can’t wait to see everyone!” 

“We’ll make sure to let everyone knows your coming.” Bulma had a huge smile. “Seems like it’s been ages.”

“Hahaha! I know right? We’ll, I gotta go. I’ll see you there!”

“Bye dad!” She yelled excitedly to the ceiling. Then she turned to Bulma. “I can’t wait to tell everyone! Their going to flip!”

Bulma nodded. “Go ahead and tell your mom the news. I’ll make sure the other’s find out. After all, you’ve got to get ready for the school dance. It’s already after four o’clock.”

Gohan gasped and looked at the wall clock. “Oh Kami, I almost forgot!” ‘Considering what happened last night, I guess it’s no surprise…’ She blushed.

Turning off the translator, she ran out of the lab room. “I’ll see you later Bulma!” 

……………………………………………

She was in extremely high spirits as she flew home at top speed. Vegeta liked her romantically and her dad was coming home for a whole day! Life couldn’t get any better.

Grinning knowingly, she knew that Vegeta would indeed enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. There was no way he wouldn’t, since her dad was coming back to compete. ‘Vegeta would never miss that chance!’

After hearing about her father’s return, she was sure that the other’s would show up as well. Maybe even compete. Smiling ear to ear, her body felt alive with excitement. ‘I can’t wait! This is going to be so exciting!!’ 

Another thought crossed her mind. ‘Haha! Man, Dad’s gonna freak when he hears about me and Vegeta.’ 

She recalled her father’s reaction when Mirai Trunks had told him that Vegeta and Bulma were his parents. She could only imagine the shock of her daughter dating him would be even worse. ‘Hmmm. How would he react?’

Would he be over protective? Would he be accepting? Knowing her dad, she would bet it would be the later, but it’s not like she knew how he would react to her having a boyfriend. Much less that boyfriend being Vegeta.

Of course, her major worry came back to her mother’s reaction. The World Martial Arts Tournament was still a few months away, so in all likelihood they would have already come out to everyone about dating…

She shook her head of the horror of her mother’s reaction. There was no point to worrying about that now. There were other things more important. 

Landing in a sprint, she ran inside her house. “Mom! Goten! I’m home!”

“Gohan!” Her cheery brother ran to her. 

She readied herself for the tackle, but she was still knocked to the ground. ‘Ok, at some point I’ve got to find out how long I will be weak…’ 

“I missed you Gohan!” Her unknowing little brother was squeezing the life out of her.

“I’ve missed you too bro. Mind giving me a little air…” She half gasped/grunted out due to the lack of air.

He released her from the hug. “Are you feeling sick Gohan?” Goten looked at his big sis with worry. He noticed some strange marks on her neck. “What’s that?” He reached to inspect it further.

‘Crap!’ She mentally cursed herself for forgetting to cover the bite mark. Then, she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to see the mark.

“Gohan! Good, your home just in time for dinner.” Her mother.

Swiftly, she scooped up her little brother and ran to their bedroom. Closing the door, and making sure their mother wasn’t following, she lowered Goten to the floor.

‘I’ve got to find something to cover this…’ She began to rummage through her dresser in an attempt to find something that may work.

Unsatisfied with what was in the dresser, she began to search the closet. She grabbed the old white cape with shoulder pads, a miniature version of Piccolo’s she had used in the Cell Games. ‘Hmmm. Maybe mom wouldn’t notice a difference if I wore this to dinner… Yeah right.’ Sighing, she tossed the cape back. It landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Goten stood where his sister had lowered him. Blinking, his head was tilted slightly in confusion at his sister’s strange behavior. ‘Gohan’s acting real funny…’

“Eureka!!” She exclaimed in triumph, pulling out a scarf.

Wrapping it around her neck, she changed her attention to her little brother. “Ok. No one can know about the marks you saw on my neck.”

The 5 year old blinked in confusion. “Why?”

She sighed. “Well, it’s complicated. Mom would get really mad if she found out, so I’m counting on you. It will be another of our little secrets.” She gave him a wink.

Goten grinned happily and determinately. “Ok! You can always count on me Gohan!” He was so excited to be trusted with his big sister’s secrets.

She ruffled the little boy’s raven hair that was so like their father’s and they headed back to the dining room for dinner.

Once Gohan and Goten sat down, she waited till their mom joined them to deliver the great news.

“Mom, You’ll never guess what happened today! Dad contacted us. He said he is coming back for an entire day!”

Chichi stared at her daughter in shock. Her fork was in mid air and mouth open as the words slowly sank in.

She was beginning to worry. “Mom?” 

“AAAHHHH!!!!!!” Her mother screamed in delight. “I Can’t believe it!!!

Jumping out of her seat, she hugged her daughter enthusiastically, tears coming out of her eyes. “This is incredible news! Goku is coming back!!!” 

Then, Chichi turned her attention to Goten, who was watching the scene curiously. “Oh, Goten!!! Isn’t this wonderful!!!”

His mouth was open in shock. Before he had the chance to respond, his mother was lifting him in the air and twirling around. “You're going to meet your daddy!!!”

To be honest, he was scared. He had never met his dad before. What if their dad didn’t like him?

While being smothered by his mother, he looked at Gohan, who was laughing in delight at their mother’s reaction. He smiled. Gohan had told him so much about their father. As long as she was there, there would be nothing to be afraid of.

…………………………………………….

After eating dinner, Gohan grabbed the purple dress she was going to wear at the dance tonight. Her mother had spent hours making it and have given it to her as a birthday gift yesterday. 

‘Wow, my birthday was just yesterday. So much has happened since then…’ She thought as she flew towards her destination.

Once there, she descended to Videl’s window and knocked. 

“Hey Gohan!” Videl stood aside from the window so Gohan could enter. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress. The back was open and the front was held up by two cords that tied around her neck. The skirt hugged her thighs and reached her knees. Videl had her hair pinned up with two locks that framed her face.

Gohan was taken aback. “WOW! Videl, you look amazing!”

Videl smirked at her friend’s comment. “Don’t be too surprised. I can clean myself up when I want to. Now get dressed before we are too late.” She gestured to the bathroom.

She went to the bathroom and changed quickly. The top part of her dress hugged her tightly and was a dark violet. There were no sleeves or straps. There were silver sparkles throughout the top part of the dress. The skirt part of the dress was free flowing and had two layers of violet that changed tones depending on how the light caught it. Unsurprisingly, she had a purple sash, of which she tied in a small bow in the back. It’s main purpose was to hide her tail.

She brushed her hair looking in the bathroom mirror and put in a purple butterfly pin. Because her hair was short, she didn’t have to worry too much about it. In the mirror, she saw the bite mark Vegeta had given her, the one that marked her as his mate.

Angling her neck, she blushed as she looked at the claim Vegeta had on her. Warmth filled her stomach as she stared in awe. She felt a surge of pride mixed with contentment at being claimed by him. She belonged to him, and he to her. 

To be honest, she didn’t want to hide the mark. She wanted to wear it proudly and proclaim to the world that she belonged to him and him alone. 

But she couldn’t. Not yet. 

With a sigh, she pulled out her purple scarf that matched pretty well with the dress. Wrapping it around her neck, she reluctantly covered the mark.

………………………………………………………………

The school gym was where the dance was being held. It had been transformed. There were small star lights hung above the ceiling and throughout the walls. Blue streamers hung everywhere in blue, white and purple colors. Lights were dimmed and spotlights lit certain areas creating a nice mellow effect. Flowers were arranged throughout the large room. A few arches and cardboard cutouts adorned different areas. Tables and chairs lined the edges of the room while the center was left wide open for the purpose of dancing. The soft music played in the background as students mingled, took pictures, or danced. 

The idea of pictures definitely caught Gohan’s attention. “Hey, Videl. What do you think if we find Erasa and get a picture of the three of us?”

Videl smiled. “That’s a great idea. She won’t be hard to find.”

And she was right. Erasa was with one of the large crowds, chatting away happily. She wore a pink frilly dress with embroidered flowers throughout.

Her eyes sparkled when she saw her two friends. “Videl! Gohan! You're finally here!” She excitedly hugged the two girls. “Oh my God! You two look great! Especially you gohan!”

Said girl blushed. “Thanks Erasa. So do you.”

Videl laughed. “Come. Let’s go get our picture taken. This is the first school dance since Gohan became our friend. We definitely need a memento of the occasion.”

And the three went to go take their picture.

…………………………………………………………

As the night progressed, the three separated off to do their own thing. Videl was conversing with others while Erasa either mingled or danced. Gohan was hanging more on the sidelines. She enjoyed watching others having fun at the event. Preferring to stay near the snack bar and have casual conversations with others rather than mingle too much or dance. She still had yet to feel comfortable trying to dance with someone.

She didn’t know how to dance. She knew the idea was to follow the lead of the guy, and because she had great balance and coordination that came from years of body discipline, she had no worries about stumbling or stepping on the guy’s feet. Watching the other’s dance sure looked easy.

But still. She really didn’t feel like dancing with any of the guys there.

She looked at Videl. ‘Poor Videl.’ Her friend couldn’t seem to catch a moment’s peace. All of the girls wanted to talk with her and all of the guys wanted to dance with her. All because she was the daughter of a very famous man of course. 

She shook her head. It was hard to believe that there were people who would want to take advantage of someone like that. With no regard for the person themselves or their feelings.

A laugh caught her attention and her gaze shifted to her other friend Erasa. The blond was definitely having a better time than Videl. Her blue eyes shined as she was the life of the party, and she absorbed the attention like a sponge. So very different from Videl. ‘It’s so incredible that the two of them are best friends when their personalities differ so much.’

She stiffened as she felt the ambience in the room change suddenly. She heard people gasp in awe as more people shifted their gaze to the entrance of the gym. She followed their gazes, and couldn’t help but inhale sharply at what she saw.

It was Vegeta! But he was dressed ever so elegantly and his movements exuded authority and nobility that left you breathless.

He was dressed like the princes of old. Wearing a velvet red coat with gold edges over a white dress shirt and white dress pants. His black boots taped the floor gracefully as he slowly walked towards her, his gaze holding hers captive.

To him, there was nothing else in the room. Nothing except for his beautiful mate, his princess. He had eyes only for her.

Everything went silent and everyone parted, moving out of his way. No one there had seen anything as majestic as the prince who walked before them. 

Stopping in front of his chosen, he bowed, one hand behind his back and the other in front. 

Her eyes were as wide as saucers, mouth slightly ajar. He was breathtaking.

Seeing and feeling her impressed reaction brought a smirk to his lips. He gracefully extended his gloved hand. “May I have this dance.”

She blinked a couple of times, his charming voice having broken her out of her daze. Her cheeks turned crimson, heart beating fast as she placed her hand in his.

They walked to the center of the room. Everyone parted to make ample room on the dancefloor as they all watched.

Vegeta turned his head to glance at the DJ and nodded. Having been paid prior by the man, the DJ smiled and set the track he was given.

Unknown music began playing. The sound was deep and reverberated against your heart with it’s intensity. Saiyan music.

He then faced her, turning slightly to the left, and raised his hands up in a defensive stance, though with his hands open.

She smiled wide as she realized what he was doing. She copied his stance and placed her wrists against his.

In perfect sync, they began to walk in a circle, eyes locked. 

Her heart swelled. ‘He was teaching me a dance!’ Butterflies played in her stomach as they began to dance. Steps they had practiced in prior training sessions making their dance flawless.

Everyone was entranced by the couple on the dance floor. They moved with flexibility, discipline, and grace. Moves that balanced between a dance and a spar, moving in tune with the thrilling music, all while maintaining wrist contact between each other.

They finished the dance face to face, arms crisscrossed while their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. Her heart raced a million miles an hour and she panted. Not from the exertion of the dance, but by the sheer thrill of it.

As she gazed into his onyx eyes, she could swear that she could feel his love for her. His handsome eyes that held tenderness, a gaze that he had never shown anyone else, and never will.

He took a step back and held her one hand with his, placing his other hand on her waist and drew her close. Almost on cue, the next song began. A slow song, one of human culture. 

She looked up at him in awe while she placed her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

And they began to dance a slow dance. 

She rested her head against his chest as they glided on the dance floor. Absorbing the moment, inhaling his scent. Her love. Her mate.

‘You learned all of this for me. You learned how to dance and dress for this occasion to make me happy.’ Her eyes got moist while she smiled contently, beginning to purr. 

Though they come from different cultures and traditions, they were committed to each other. Each willing to learn more about the other and work on their differences.

Even with the many difficulties that lie ahead, one thing was for certain; they would face them together.

 

END/ENDE


	15. Author's Note/Commentary (Lunar Pull Extended and Changed)

Wow! This fic went longer than I thought it would! XD  
The characters and world just came to life, especially Gohan.

Funny thing, I actually wrote/mostly copied the last part first. I wanted to change Alrye’s Lunar Pull one-shot fic (Making Gohan female and adding more to the sex scene). But then I started writing the sequel (with my favoritest characters Goten and Trunks) and wrote about 40 pages in google docs.

Then, I started to get ideas on a prelude to this story of female Gohan x Vegeta. I made outlines and summaries of some possible scenarios and well, it went from there. The Lunar Pull chapter was significantly different than my first draft. All due to how the story evolved as it progressed.

I never planned on writing the 25th martial arts tournament, it was always gonna end at the dance. I just wanted the reader to be situated and tie in actual DBZ happenings. Because blackmailing did not suit the relationship Videl had with Gohan, I instead had Videl bribe her. XD

My writing got much better after chapter two thanks to two early reviewers: Faux Fox and Hinata-Hime-Starz who suggested I extended the scenes I wrote about. Thx guys! ^ ^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
FUTURE STORIES

Now, my next story: Lunar Phase, is about Goten and Trunks (Yaoi) which is a sequel to this one, so we will see this Gohan again. Lunar Phase will take place 10 years later, with a 15 year old Goten and a 16 year old Trunks. 

I also have other stories in mind and don’t plan on stopping any time soon. Though I plan on doing one at a time. I do this so I can put a lot of thought into the story I am working on. If I happen to have ideas or scenes involving other stories, I just write them as summaries for the future. So if you want to be updated on my stories when they get posted, follow me as an author since this site is awesome and gives you notices of story uploads of authors you follow. :)  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
THINGS YOU MAY NOT KNOW/HAVE MISSED

-The movie that Gohan, Videl, and Erasa watched at the sleepover was Captain America Civil War. The phrase: *When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen? They happen because of you.* Was said by Peter Parker when Tony Stark asked why he chose to be a hero.

-Since Piccolo doesn’t have a gender, I tried to avoid any gender pronouns when speaking about the namekian in my story.

-I tried to make it obvious, but incase you missed it, Vegeta was the one who almost killed Sharpener.

-I chose German as the Saiyan language because of the rough vocalizations and tone. In my mind, saiyan language would be a language that emits vocal strength in pronunciation and tone. It was all thanks to google translate. XD

-M-class planet is a Star Trek reference. M-class means a planet that is inhabitable for humanoid species similar to humans.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
KRIEGER TOD FEIER Chapter:

Translation of saiyan language (German) from Google translate:

Beerdigung Kleidung = burial clothes  
Krieger Tod Feier = Warrior death celebration  
Lassen Sie die Feier beginnen! = Let the celebration commence!  
Ja, herr! = Yes, sir!  
Abschied = Farewell  
Abschied meiner lebenslangen Rivalen = Farewell my lifelong rival  
Abschied mein Beschützer, Lehrer, und Vater = Farewell my protector, teacher, and father.

 

References in Goku’s saiyan Warrior death celebration:

Sport soda drink. In an episode, Goku was training and after bathing, he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, but he quickly put it away and said that the sport soda was healthier. I swear, google it, it sounds like a paid infomercial for sport soda drinks. XD 

Names. The names of the enemies Goku killed were indeed villains he killed from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Including some major villains from DB and DBZ movies.

Taitans baseball player. Yamcha did indeed become a baseball player (number 00) for a baseball team called the Taitans during the saiyan saga in DBZ

Blue gi. Goku in most of Dragon Ball wore blue gi with no symbols on it.

Weight training clothes. Goku’s Navy blue shirt, the blue arm bands, and the boots he wore with his orange gi were heavy weight training material. It is revealed in the dragon Ball episode where Goku fights Tien in the Martial arts tournament.

Orange shirt with black triangles. This was an episode where Chichi made Goku learn to drive. Piccolo, having been there at the time, had gotten dragged along as well. In this episode, Chichi had given Piccolo some of Goku’s clothes, so this is one of the rare times we see Piccolo out of his usual clothes.

Four star dragonball. In the first episode of dragonball, we are introduced to Goku. His adoptive grandfather was already dead and Goku says that the four star dragonball was given to him by his grandfather Gohan. The four star dragonball is the reason he meets Bulma, who was in search of the seven dragonballs to wish for a boyfriend. Goku was surprised to find out there are seven with different star numbers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
OTHER SAIYAN/GERMAN TRANSLATIONS

Liebe = Love  
Mondphase = Lunar phase   
Paarung = Mating  
Violett Mond = Violet moon  
Träger = carrier  
Donatoren = donors

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved seeing in my email that someone reviewed! It helps keep me motivated and excited to know what people think of my imagination and story. ^ ^

Thanks to those who follow me as an author, or followed my story, and thanks to those who favorited me as an author or favorited my story. This site keeps track of those numbers and I was so happy to see how high they got! My first story too! ^ ^

Also, thanks to Alrye, who without the ingenuity of Lunar Pull one-shot this story wouldn’t exist.

If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please feel free to ask. :)


	16. A/N: Want a direct sequel? (Majin Buu Saga)

Hello all!

 

Thanks to all of your support on this story! ^ ^ 

I had gotten so much awesome feedback, that I thought yall may want a direct sequel, following directly the end of this story and entering the Majin Buu saga from DBZ. I've already had a couple of ideas floating through my head of some possible scenes, though nothing too concrete yet.

If yall think it is a good idea, let me know as a comment. If enough people are interested, I will work on a sequel. But keep in mind, it may take a long while. I wish to finish the story I am currently doing now (Lunar Pull) and another I am working on to post after that one. I also want to watch some of the real DBZ World tournament and Majin Buu saga series for ideas as well.

It would be posted as a new story as a sequel.

 

Well, yall let me know in comments if you want me to work on this. :)


	17. I will work on sequel. ^ ^ Add alerts for story if you want notification when it comes out.

I am happy for all the kudos I got for this story!

I will work on the direct sequel (BUU Saga). As I wrote before, it will take a bit (wanting to finish next 2 stories and re-watch DBZ Buu saga for more ideas).

I've already started ruminating some possible scenarios and directions I may head. As well as begun writing a timeline template as a guide.

 

I don't think this site has story chapter alerts, but I also have an account at fanfiction.net (there you can subscribe to chapter update alerts for your favorite stories)  
You can search me there by Goten Son Ten, or search the title of one of my stories and find me that way. 

Or you can just keep me in mind in the future and check if I have begun the story. But it will take a while. :)

 

Thanks again!

-GotenSonTen


End file.
